Dizziness & Insanity
by Kana94
Summary: J'aurais aimé être comme les autres. Naître, vivre, et mourir simplement. Mais j'ai fait les choses dans le désordre. Je suis mort en même temps que mes parents, je suis né quand j'ai rencontré Lily, et elle m'a appris à vivre. Bienvenue dans les méandres de la tête de James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Je tourne en rond. Il est près de deux heures du matin. J'attends juste que Mélanie, Mélina, Mélinda, ou peu importe son nom, se casse une bonne fois pour toute de mon lit. Je lui montre la porte en commençant à perdre patience. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais le plus grand connard qu'elle ait jamais vu, prend ses affaires dans ses bras, et se retrouve en sous vêtement sur le palier. C'est une magnifique métisse aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme la suie, mais elle n'y a rien à l'intérieur de son crâne. Je suis blasé. Cinq filles en cinq jours. C'est beaucoup trop simple. Elle me regarde comme si elle allait me cracher au visage, et pourtant, elle commence à descendre les escaliers de l'appartement. Si seulement elle avait eu l'audace de me traiter comme le salaud que je suis, elle aurait peut-être attiré mon attention. Ses chaussures sont toujours dans mon salon. Je donne un coup de pieds dedans pour les faire dévaler l'escalier en même temps qu'elle.

« Merde ! J'entends. »

Et je lève les yeux. C'est qui, elle ? Là, dans la courbe que décrit l'escalier, je vois cette fille. Ses ongles rouge sang agrippent la rambarde, et je suis frappé par ses doigts. Ils sont sans fin. La main qui y est rattachée est tout simplement la plus élégante qu'il m'ait eu été donné de voir. Son bras nu est pâle. Pas blafard. Magnifiquement pâle. Comme voilé. Je m'arrête sur sa tenue. Une robe noire. Classique et glamour. Assez courte pour suggérer, pas assez pour que la fille soit facile. Je me perds le long de ses jambes alors qu'elle monte les dernières marches qui la séparent de moi, et je l'entends se racler la gorge. Mes yeux remontent sur son visage. Ses lèvres rouges s'entrouvrent et j'ai l'impression d'avoir les portes du paradis devant moi. J'avale difficilement ma salive, et mon regard accroche le sien. Merde. Comment c'est possible d'avoir des yeux aussi beaux ? J'ai à peine le temps de me poser la question que je remarque qu'elle me toise avec animosité, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai honte. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis embarrassé. Je me dis qu'elle a dû croiser la métisse de tout à l'heure, et je me sens con. Vraiment con. Elle passe devant moi. Assez près pour que son parfum délicat vienne mettre mes neurones en vrac, mais pas assez pour que je puisse croire qu'elle m'allume. Elle glisse une clé dans la porte d'à côté, et je comprends que je viens de rencontrer ma voisine quand ses cheveux roux ondulés s'engouffrent dans l'appartement. Elle referme sa porte sans me gratifier d'un autre regard, et je reste sur le palier, abasourdi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mes yeux restent figés sur sa porte. Elle a arrêté le temps. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Son parfum ne flotte plus autour de moi et je me demande pour quelle raison je continue à respirer. Je suis fou. Cette pensée me suit jusque dans mon lit.

Je me lève tôt le lendemain matin. J'ai peu dormi. Je dois aller retrouver Rémus au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il paraît qu'il y a eût du grabuge hier soir. S'il y en a eu là bas, il y en a eu ici aussi. Dans ma tête. Je prends ma veste et ouvre ma porte d'entrée. Mes yeux trouvent instantanément la sonnette près de sa porte à elle et je veux tellement connaître son nom que je ne pense plus qu'à cela. Je m'approche et lit « » L ? Linda ? Léa ? Lucy ? Bordel. Je veux savoir comment tu t'appelles. Je jettes un coup d'oeil à ma montre, je n'ai plus le temps, il faut que j'y aille. Tant pis. Je descends les escaliers et je transplane. Rémus est déjà là, toujours en avance. Il y a Dumbledore avec lui. Ils ont l'air inquiets.

« James ! Il y a eu une embuscade hier dans le Chemin de Traverse ! S'exclame Rémus paniqué.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Ils sont descendus là bas, ont fait exploser les vitrines des restaurants et ont semé la terreur au Chaudron Baveur. Ils ont torturé un client. John est arrivé en premier... Il a voulu le défendre, et ils... Ils l'ont tué. »

John. Mon pote. Quel idiot. Pourquoi n'a t-il pas attendu les renforts ? J'ai envie de péter un câble, mais je me retiens. Cette journée commence bien.

Il est 22h et Sirius m'attend au Trois Balais. Il a insisté. Il dit qu'après une sale journée, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un whisky pur feu. Il dit exactement la même chose quand tout va bien. Peu importe. C'est mon meilleur ami, alors j'y vais. Il me fait une accolade et je me pose au bar à côté de lui. Il me montre deux filles un peu plus loin, et je hausse les épaules mais il n'a pas attendu ma réponse. Il leur fait un signe et elles accourent. C'est ridicule.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Me demande l'une d'entre elles. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais je réfléchis, chose qu'elle ne se fatigue sûrement pas à faire, puis je la referme. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ce que je fais dans la vie. Pour la première fois. D'habitude, « je gère la fortune de mon défunt père », est ma phrase favorite, mais pas ce soir. Je reporte mon attention sur mon verre de whisky pur feu que je fais rouler dangereusement entre mes doigts, et je m'y noie. La teinte ambrée de l'alcool me fait penser aux cheveux de . Je les revoit voler devant moi en un mouvement gracieux, et j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre ce comptoir. Sirius me donne un coup de coude et me fait signe qu'il part avec les deux filles. Je le félicite, mais en fait, je m'en fous.

Pourquoi on fait cela ? Presque tous les soirs on se retrouve ici, et on ramène une fille différente chez nous. A chaque fois. Sans exception. On sort, on boit, on baise. Je me regarde dans le miroir qui me fait face et je me déteste. J'ai l'air de ce que je suis. Ma chemise noire, mon jean hors de prix, ma ceinture en cuir... Je transpire le luxe et je me dégoûte. Je baisse les yeux et je me rends compte de la médiocrité de ma vie. Si je n'étais pas aussi conscient de ma réalité, je serais peut-être heureux, mais malheureusement, je suis né lucide. Je vide mon quatrième verre de whisky pur feu et laisse plusieurs gallions sur le comptoir. Je ne compte pas, je m'en fous, j'en ai plein les poches. Je ramène ma carcasse jusqu'à mon appartement, et mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de venir se poser sur la porte de , mais je me contente d'ouvrir la mienne. Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé. Ah. Il y a une lettre sur la table. Je l'ouvre. C'est pour l'enterrement de John. J'ai envie de pleurer comme une fillette, mais même ça, je n'en suis pas capable. Je prends un parchemin et me penche dessus pour répondre à sa famille, puis je sors sur le balcon pour attacher la lettre à la patte de mon hibou. Je le laisse s'envoler, et m'accoude sur la barrière qui me sépare du sol. La nuit, c'est le moment que je préfère. J'aime regarder les lumières des maisons et les phares des voitures briller dans la pénombre. Ça me rappelle Noël avec mes parents. On allait toujours regarder les illuminations dans les rues quand j'étais gosse.

« Salut, j'entends. »

Sa voix me transperce. Je tourne rapidement la tête, et je la vois. est sur son balcon, elle aussi, et elle me regarde avec ses beaux yeux verts. Elle est penchée sur la balustrade et je me rends compte que son corps est parfait.

« Salut Lola, je tente. »

Elle a un demi sourire. Adorable. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de moi, et ça me fait quelque chose.

« Raté, dit-elle simplement.  
_ Tant pis. »

Je souris et hausse les épaules. J'attends qu'elle me corrige, mais elle ne le fait pas. Je veux juste ton prénom, dis-le moi. S'il te plaît, dis le moi. Ma tête hurle, mais je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis intéressé. Même si je le suis. Je m'apprête à lui dire quelque chose quand sa porte vitrée s'ouvre. Un homme la rejoint sur le balcon. Il pose sa main dans le creux de son dos et la tire vers lui. Elle le laisse faire et disparaît. Elle a un copain. Merde. Ça me fout la rage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette du mangemort qui me fait face se retrouve dans ma main, et je le ligote. Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Sirius s'en sort bien, Rémus aussi. Je me baisse précipitamment pour éviter un sort et me cache derrière le mur d'une maison en brique. D'un revers de la main j'essuie le sang qui coule sur ma tempe gauche. L'Ordre nous confie de plus en plus de mission pour la simple raison qu'il y a de moins en moins de membre. Les mangemorts se multiplient. Ils effraient les gens avec leurs idéologies. Ils les menacent. C'est la peur qui leur fait gagner des partisans. Moi je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je n'ai plus de parent, je n'ai plus d'attache, ma vie ne vaut rien. C'est sûrement ce qui fait de moi une si bonne recrue pour l'Ordre. J'ose tout. Je me sacrifierais pour n'importe lequel de mes amis qui se battent là, à mes côtés. Je me penche pour regarder où sont les sous merde qui ont tué John, et un sort passe si près de moi qu'il écorche mon oreille. Je sors de ma cachette et leur donne tout ce que j'ai, mais la brigade d'aurors arrive en même temps, et ces lâches de mangemorts transplanent. Il ne reste plus que ceux que nous avons réussi à immobiliser. C'est mieux que rien. Je transplane au quartier général de l'Ordre avec les gars pour faire un rapport à Dumbledore, et repars directement à mon appartement après malgré les protestations de Sirius. Je suis crevé. Je monte les escaliers au ralenti, et j'entends des cris. J'accélère la cadence jusqu'à arriver sur le palier du troisième étage, et je m'arrête net lorsqu'un mec vient s'écraser contre le mur, juste devant moi.

« Si tu remets les pieds ici, je te fais bouffer les marches une par une ! Rugit , baguette à la main. »

J'écarquille les yeux alors que le mec s'enfuit à toute allure dans le tourbillon dont je sors tout juste. Ce qui me frappe en premier, c'est que ce n'est pas celui qui était sur le balcon avec elle l'autre jour. Ce qui me frappe ensuite, c'est que cette fille vient de faire voler de part et d'autre du palier un mec qui fait deux fois sa taille. Elle est surhumaine. Je la regarde de haut en bas. Elle porte un jean noir qui tombe sur des escarpins bleu foncés, et son top gris est légèrement transparent. Elle est divine, mais je ne m'attarde pas dessus. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à ce mec. Parce que bizarrement, elle me fait plus peur que les dix mangemorts qui étaient à mes trousses tout à l'heure. Elle me regarde aussi.

« Salut, J ! Lance-t-elle comme si elle ne venait pas de mettre la raclée à ce gars. »

Elle a dû jeter un coup d'œil à la sonnette, elle aussi. Cette simple pensée me donne satisfaction. Elle est intéressée.

« Salut, Laura ? Tente-je.  
_ Encore raté. »

Elle a encore ce petit sourire mystérieux cloué au visage lorsqu'elle ferme la porte en me laissant seul sur le palier. J'ai envie de rire. Je reviens d'une attaque où j'aurais pu perdre la vie, et j'ai envie de rire. C'est la jungle dans ma tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Je fais les cent pas dans mon appartement. Je bouillonne. Je ne pense qu'à . Je prends finalement mon courage à deux mains et je vais frapper à sa porte. Elle ouvre presque immédiatement malgré l'heure tardive, et mon regard glisse sur son corps. Elle ne porte qu'une nuisette bordeau. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je l'attrape et je l'embrasse. Je sens son petit corps menu se serrer contre le mien pendant que sa langue titille la mienne, et ça me rend dingue. Mes mains glissent sous le morceau de tissu pour rencontrer son corps. Je veux le connaître par cœur. Elle ne bronche pas. Elle se laisse faire. Elle est plus docile que je le pensais. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon épaule quand je la soulève. Ça me fini littéralement. Je m'apprête à me confondre en elle et...

« Putain de réveil ! Je m'exclame en tapant l'objet qui bipe sans relâche sur ma table de chevet. »

Je me retourne dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas seul, mais la fille endormie à côté de moi n'a rien de , et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche froide. J'ai trouvé cette petite brune la veille aux Trois Balais. J'aimerais dire qu'elle est sympa et intéressante, ou intelligente, et qu'elle a plein d'autres qualités, mais en fait je n'en sais foutrement rien. Je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'elle m'a dit hier. Tout ce que j'ai vu, ce sont ses yeux verts. Je sors de la douche et je la vois se rhabiller. C'est mieux comme ça, quand je n'ai pas besoin de leur dire de se barrer et qu'elles comprennent toutes seules. Je lui ouvre la porte, et en même temps, celle de s'entrebâille. Un mec à moitié à poil en sort. Encore un nouveau, je constate. Je la distingue à peine derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse.

« Dépêche-toi, je bosse moi ! S'énerve-t-elle. »

Elle porte une chemise blanche sous sa veste de tailleur noire. D'un geste rapide, elle rentre sa chemise dans sa jupe, et j'ai envie de devenir sa main.

« A la prochaine James ! Me dit la brune en me faisant un signe de la main. »

Je ne réponds pas. vient juste de remarquer notre présence. Elle suit des yeux la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, puis elle reporte son attention sur sa chemise. Elle la boutonne un cran plus haut, et je grimace. Je me demande dans quoi elle travaille pour être aussi classe. Je la vois sortir une paire de lunettes de son sac rouge, et quand elle les met, c'est comme si elle m'achevait. Si j'avais des doutes, maintenant je n'en ai plus. Cette fille, c'est mon fantasme.

« Salut... James ! Lance-t-elle en prenant soin d'articuler chaque lettre de mon prénom. »

Merde. Cette voix. Mon prénom dans sa bouche. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer. Oh, tu es un homme ou quoi ? Reprends-toi mon vieux ! Me hurle ma petite voix intérieure. Je déglutis et quand elle pose ses yeux pétillants de malice et de satisfaction sur moi, je me sens rougir. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai ne serait-ce que rosi, et voilà que cette fille arrive et fout toute mon assurance en l'air. Elle le sait en plus, et elle s'en délecte.

« Salut... Lena ?  
_ C'est encore pas pour aujoud'hui, répond-elle avant de dévaler les escaliers derrière son mec. »

J'ai envie de la suivre. Je voudrais voir ce qu'elle fait de ses journées, où elle travaille, avec qui, comment elle en est arrivée là, et pourquoi elle n'était pas avec nous à Poudlard. Je me retiens parce que je réalise que j'ai l'air d'un psychopathe, mais le mystère me tue. C'est horrible d'être laissé dans le noir, comme ça. C'est comme si elle m'aspirait petit à petit dans son gouffre. Enfin, de toute façon, là, elle me tient déjà. Ça m'embête de l'admettre mais c'est comme ça.

« Rémus, tu es bien attaché ? Demande Sirius. »

Il tire sur ses chaînes pour tester la résistance et acquiesce. C'est encore une longue nuit pour nous. Doucement je le regarde se transformer alors que la lune se remplit. Il n'arrive pas à se maîtriser, alors on l'aide. Je me transforme en cerf et me cache instinctivement sous une chaise. Sirius et moi, on passe la nuit à regarder Lunard se débattre, et ça nous attriste de le voir comme ça. On a rien fait pour ça, mais quand même. Jamais il n'a été question de le rejeter. S'il y a bien une qualité que je suis fier de posséder, c'est la loyauté. Je sursaute quand Rémus atteint finalement le paroxysme de sa transformation et qu'il brise la chaise sous laquelle je me cachais. Il me griffe au passage, et Sirius se rue sur lui sous sa forme de chien pour essayer de le contrôler. La bataille dure jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'à ce que Rémus revienne enfin à nous. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je peux rentrer, quand je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

J'arrive devant ma porte en cherchant frénétiquement mes clés. Elles tombent de ma poche, et je me retrouve nez à nez avec . J'ai le bras en sang et elle le remarque.

« La vache James ! »

Elle a l'air paniqué. C'est quand elle monte à toute allure les dernières marches de l'escalier que je me rends compte qu'il y a un nouveau mec derrière elle. Je crois halluciner. Elle est pire que moi, j'en viens presque à me poser des questions sur son métier. Elle ouvre sa porte, balance son sac dans l'entrée et court chercher quelque chose dans son appartement. Elle revient avec toute sa pharmacie et me fait signe de la suivre. Je ne me fais pas prier. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus à propos d'elle. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur un canapé vert bouteille, et j'obéis. Pour une fois dans ma vie. Parce que je suis distrait par tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Une quantité incroyable de livres s'entassent dans une bibliothèque si grande que je me demande comment elle peut ne pas être découragée à l'idée de devoir en lire ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Les murs sont à peine visibles derrière, mais la pièce est tout à fait chaleureuse. Et cette odeur... Merlin... C'est indescriptible. C'est . Un parfum sucré, comme un bonbon.

« On se voit demain, ok ? Dit-elle au mec qui attend à la porte. »

Il hoche la tête et se barre, aussi docile qu'un petit chien. Elle les mène tous à la baguette, et je me surprends à avoir envie qu'elle me traite de la même façon, mais elle s'agenouille devant moi. Elle pose un sac avec une grosse croix rouge dessus à côté d'elle, et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Elle approche sa main de mon avant bras et éponge le sang qui n'arrête pas de couler. Je ne sens rien. J'ai l'habitude. J'ai perdu la sensibilité à ce niveau là à force de me faire griffer. Son autre main se pose complètement innocemment sur mon genou alors qu'elle se redresse pour mieux voir ma blessure. C'est impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Toujours est-il que j'ai envie de remercier Rémus, maintenant. Elle se penche dans sa pharmacie et en ressort une fiole. A ce moment là, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle a déboutonné sa chemise d'un cran entre ce matin et ce soir. Je détourne le regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si gêné. Fut un temps je me serais jeté sur elle sans plus de cérémonie.

« C'était mon frère, le mec, tout à l'heure, m'explique t-elle.  
_ Ah. Tu en as beaucoup, de frères, lui fais-je remarquer en me moquant gentiment. »

Elle s'interrompt et fronce les sourcils. Merde. Je crois que cette remarque était un peu trop déplacée. Elle verse le contenu de la fiole sur sa main, et je sens dans son regard que je vais regretter ce que je viens de dire.

« Probablement autant que tu as de sœurs, réplique-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Je ravale un rire lorsqu'elle pose presque brutalement sa main pleine de pommade sur mon bras tailladé. Elle est étonnée que je ne me mette pas à gémir de douleur, je crois. Elle en est presque contrariée.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?  
_ Evans.  
_ Evans ? C'est tout ? Juste Evans ?  
_ C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle là où je bosse.  
_ Et tu bosses où ? Avec tes... Frères ? »

Elle s'arrête et me gifle. Violemment. Merde. Quel con. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? J'ai jamais été aussi con de ma vie. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Est-ce qu'elle va me faire voler comme le mec de l'autre fois ? Je serre ma baguette dans ma poche, elle le remarque et se détend.

« T'es vraiment un sacré con James Potter, tu le sais ça ?  
_ On a bien dû me le dire une ou deux fois, je répond en haussant les épaules. »

Ça la fait rire. Ouf. Et quel rire, en plus ! Je peux mourir maintenant. J'ai entendu le son le plus mélodieux et le plus délicat qui existe sur terre.

« Je ne suis pas plus une pute que tu ne l'es, me dit-elle finalement en rebouchant la fiole de pommade.  
_ Est-ce que j'ai dit que je n'en étais pas une ? »

Elle s'esclaffe brièvement. Je détourne le regard pour examiner à nouveau la pièce dans laquelle je suis, et je suis frappé par cette décoration impersonnelle. A part des livres, il n'y a rien. Pas de photo, pas de DVD, rien. Ah si. Je distingue finalement sur une étagère de la bibliothèque, un bon nombre de CD. Il n'y a rien de plus révélateur sur une personne que la musique qu'elle écoute, mais je suis trop loin pour lire le titre des albums.

« Toi, tu fais quoi comme job pour revenir dans cet état un soir sur deux ? M'interroge t-elle. »

Je ne sais pas si elle est réellement intéressée ou si elle cherche juste à combler un blanc qui n'était pourtant pas gênant.

« Je... Suis dans les affaires, dis-je finalement après avoir hésité.  
_ Dans les affaires ? Elle répète, intriguée, tu vends de la drogue ou un truc comme ça ? »

Je comprends que je ne suis pas très convaincant. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je fais partie de l'Ordre, je ne la connais même pas. Et puis je ne lui ai pas totalement menti. Mon métier, c'est les affaires.

« Non. Ce sont mes loisirs qui me mettent dans cet état là, j'explique en souriant. »

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais fou, mais en même temps, je décèle une petite pointe d'admiration dans les deux émeraudes qui brillent devant moi, et je suis fier. J'ai envie de me pavaner, mais je me retiens.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu bosses, toi, lui fais-je remarquer.  
_ La journée, je travaille dans une bibliothèque moldue pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse, et la nuit je suis serveuse à la Chope Sans Fond. »

Deux jobs ? Je suis impressionné. Quand est-ce qu'elle dort ? Je pose à nouveau les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle enroule méticuleusement un bandage autour de mon bras.

« On a pas tous la chance d'avoir été pourrit gâté par papa maman et d'être plein aux as, dit-elle en me toisant avec un petit sourire moqueur. »

Je suis vexé mais je ne montre rien. Elle ne me connaît pas, comment peut-elle dire un truc pareil ? J'ai sacrément envie de l'envoyer chier, mais j'ai aussi tellement envie de lui virer ses fringues que je n'arrive pas à me décider, et finalement je ne fais rien.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je lui demande. »

Elle coupe la bande avec ses dents immaculées et met le reste du rouleau dans sa pharmacie, puis elle quitte la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle m'attend à la porte, alors je la rejoins à contre cœur.

« Tu mets un T shirt à 300 balles pour aller pratiquer « ton loisir ». Peu importe ce dont il s'agit, tu sais que tu vas sûrement revenir à moitié déchiqueté. J'en déduis que soit tu t'en fous et tu ne fais pas attention à tes fringues, ce qui veut dire que tu as de quoi t'en payer assez pour ne pas avoir à t'en soucier, soit tu fais vraiment attention et tu t'es dit « ah oui, je vais prendre ce T Shirt là, il ne m'a couté que 300 balles, c'est deux zéros de moins que tous les autres qui sont dans ma garde robe. », ce qui revient encore à dire que tu es pété de tunes, m'explique-t-elle calmement.  
_ Et ça te suffit à en déduire que j'ai été pourrit gâté ?  
_ Ah non. Ça je le devine à ton petit air autosuffisant et à ta façon de traiter les filles. C'est le comportement de quelqu'un à qui on a jamais dit non. »

Là, j'ai réellement envie de lui faire bouffer ses cheveux roux. Sûrement parce que je sais qu'au fond elle a raison, mais aussi parce que personne ne m'a jamais parlé de cette façon.

« Et le fait que ma voisine fasse voler des mecs à travers notre cage d'escalier, on l'analyse ou pas ?  
_ Tu peux toujours essayer, mais comme on t'a probablement toujours donné les réponses avant que tu ne poses les questions, tu risques de te heurter à un mur, répond-elle avec un petit sourire hautain. »

Merde, quelle insolence ! J'ai envie de lui clouer le bec. Elle ouvre la porte pour que je sorte. Je m'exécute mais je reste sur le seuil et je la regarde de haut en bas. Sa jupe est un peu de travers et sa chemise est froissée. Ses cheveux sont attachés contrairement à ce matin, typique de la fille qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air et qui n'a pas le temps de se recoiffer entre les coups. Ça m'embête, mais c'est la vérité. Je réfléchis. Elle travaille dans une bibliothèque, elle aime les livres. Elle doit travailler dans ce bar parce qu'elle s'ennuie. Ou alors elle cherche à s'enterrer sous toutes ces heures de boulot parce qu'elle méprise sa vie. Elle rencontre des mecs le soir, et elle les ramène chez elle quand elle finit de bosser pour s'ennuyer un peu moins, ou se sentir un peu moins seule. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un miroir. Maintenant, je comprends, mais je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de l'offusquer.

« Finalement, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Merci de m'avoir rafistolé, à la prochaine Evans. »

Elle a l'air déçu mais elle ne dit rien pour me retenir quand je rentre chez moi. Je me laisse tomber contre ma porte. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je me retiens de dire des choses blessantes pour ne pas heurter les sentiments d'une fille qui se fout totalement de ma gueule. C'est une grande première. Ça me fait du bien, et ça me fait peur à la fois. Enfin, toujours est-il que maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus sur elle, j'ai envie de creuser, et creuser encore, parce qu'il n'y a que des trésors à l'intérieur de cette fille, j'en suis persuadé. De l'or à l'état pur.


	3. Chapter 3

La réunion de l'Ordre vient de se terminer, c'était la pire depuis que je me suis engagé je crois. Nos missions ne se déroulent pas aussi bien qu'on le pensait, et on a du mal à recruter. Quand on ressort Sirius, Rémus et moi, on est vraiment dégoûtés. On ne sait même plus quoi dire. On a l'impression qu'on va perdre le combat, mais on ne veut pas baisser les bras. S'il y a une chose qui est certaine, c'est qu'on se battra jusqu'au bout. Même si ça ne sert à rien. Plutôt crever que de laisser nos convictions de côté.

« Bon, Trois Balais ? Nous propose Sirius. »

Rémus n'a pas l'air très chaud. Je crois que toute cette histoire de mangemorts qui gagnent du terrain l'a chamboulé. Pourtant, il acquiesce. Je m'apprête à faire de même, mais finalement, je me pose une seule question : « Pourquoi ? », et je me résigne. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller aux Trois Balais, de me trouver encore une pauvre fille et de la ramener encore chez moi. La routine me fatigue. Il est sûr que ça me ferait probablement du bien sur le coup, mais je me dégoûterais encore plus après. Je m'apprête à décliner l'offre de Sirius quand une idée me vient.

« La Chope sans fond, ça vous dit ?  
_ C'est le nouveau club près du Chaudron Baveur, ça, non ? Me demande Rémus.  
_ Oui. Je connais une fille là bas.  
_ Tiens, ça m'aurait étonné ! S'exclame Sirius. Bon, allons-y ! »

Je souris intérieurement, et on transplane. Sirius passe devant moi et ouvre la porte du club. Je me surprends à observer les alentours pour apercevoir . Pourvu qu'elle bosse ce soir. Je suis mes meilleurs amis jusqu'au bar, et la musique est si forte que je n'entends pas ce que Sirius commande, mais je connais ses habitudes, alors je ne suis pas surpris lorsqu'une petite brune me glisse un whisky pur feu entre les mains. Je la gratifie d'un sourire et je la vois rougir sous le spot du comptoir. En temps normal, j'aurais tenté ma chance, mais là, je n'en ai pas envie. Sirius me regarde bizarrement. Rémus, lui, a l'air satisfait. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ma tête en ce moment. Je me noie dans mon verre couleur en regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas là, et je me rappelle notre conversation d'il y a deux jours. Je me demande si je n'ai pas raté quelque chose. Je ne sais plus si elle m'a dit à quels jours de la semaine elle travaillait. J'essaie de me rappeler, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle l'ai fait. Elle est plutôt secrète, de toutes façons. C'est aussi ça qui m'attire. Sirius me donne un coup de coude, je lève la tête, et mes yeux se posent sur elle. Je crois rêver. Elle arrive par la porte de service qui se trouve au bout du comptoir en bois sculpté, et elle est si gracieuse que j'ai la sensation qu'elle bouge au ralenti. Elle porte un Tshirt blanc moulant et un short en jean qui lui fait les plus belles fesses du monde. Elle me retourne la tête. Sirius me dit un truc, mais je ne l'entends pas. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je m'en fous. Je ne vois que les cheveux roux de qui retombent sur son dos. Elle entortille une mèche autour de son doigt alors qu'elle parle avec sa collègue brune qui est venue nous servir tout à l'heure. Elle rigole. Bon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Tout à coup, sa collège se penche à son oreille pour lui dire un truc, et les yeux de se posent sur moi. Elle tapote l'épaule de son amie et se rapproche de nous avec un sourire en coin qui me met dans tous mes états. Je crois crever.

« Salut, James Potter, me lance-t-elle comme à son habitude. »

Sa voix est un rayon de soleil. Rémus et Sirius se tournent vers moi, étonnés. Je leur avais pourtant dit que je connaissais une fille ici.

« Tu ne me présente pas ? Demande t-elle.  
_ Sirius, Rémus, c'est... Lily, dis-je avec satisfaction alors que mes yeux tombent sur son badge. »

Elle baisse également les yeux sur l'insigne et je l'entends jurer. Ça m'amuse. Je te tiens, Lily Evans. Son prénom est parfait. Il est délicat et pétillant à la fois et il n'a rien de commun. Il lui ressemble. Je me perds dans ma contemplation alors qu'elle discute avec les garçons entre deux services. Elle a l'air des les apprécier. Je crois que ça me déplaît. Je suis fixé quand elle décroche un sourire à Sirius et que l'envie de le faire tomber de son tabouret de bar me prend. Pitié pas Sirius. Ne ramène pas Sirius chez toi. S'il te plaît Lily, ne choisi pas Sirius, hurle la petite voix dans ma tête.

« Tu devrais revenir demain, il y a une soirée spéciale, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Je pète un câble. J'ai envie de planter mes deux meilleurs amis là et de rentrer m'enfermer dans mon appartement. Sirius se rend compte que je serre mon verre un peu trop fort, et il me donne une tape sur l'épaule pour me détendre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de le frapper. Lily est partie servir une autre table un peu plus loin, mais je ne la quitte pas des yeux.

« C'est qui, cette fille ? Me demande finalement Sirius.  
_ Personne. Ma voisine. »

J'ai répondu sur un ton sec, et ils s'en sont tous les deux rendus compte. Ils se regardent, interloqués. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi désagréable avec eux.

« Et tu l'as... ?  
_ Non.  
_ Ça explique ton humeur, plaisante Sirius. »

Je ne sais pas ce que ça explique, et je ne sais pas comment ça s'explique non plus. Je déteste ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Elle flirte avec tous les mecs. C'est une allumeuse, et elle m'a fait la même chose qu'aux autres, elle m'a allumé mais je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Je vois la main d'un gars se poser sur l'arrière de sa cuisse alors qu'elle prend sa commande. Elle la lui saisit et la lui tort brutalement sous le regard médusé des types qui l'accompagne. Merde qu'est ce qu'elle est attirante quand elle ne se laisse pas faire. Je la vois balancer son calepin à la face du gars, et elle se barre par la porte de service. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et fais du charme à sa collègue pour qu'elle me laisse passer. Je me retrouve dehors dans une allée. Lily est adossée contre un mur en pierre, un de ses genoux est replié pour que sa chaussure gauche se retrouve également collée à la façade sous ses fesses. Elle tient une cigarette entre ses doigts, ça m'étonne.

« Tu fumes ? »

Ses yeux se braquent sur moi comme deux gigantesques spots. Ils jonglent entre sa clope et mon visage, et finalement, elle balance le nuisible et l'écrase sous sa tennis blanche.

« Non, répond-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

J'ai envie de rire alors qu'i peine cinq minutes, j'avais envie de tout casser. Je me sens plus léger parce qu'il n'y a plus que nous. Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle. Je veux l'embrasser mais je sais que je risque de me prendre une grosse baffe ou de finir avec un œil au beurre noir. Elle est méfiante. Son sourire a disparu.

« Tu as peur de moi ou quoi ? Je lui demande.  
_ Non. J'ai juste pas l'intention de te laisser me toucher, c'est tout, me répond-elle sans ciller. »

Je déglutis et je me fige. Merde. Elle m'aurait foutu son poing dans la gueule que ça aurait eût le même effet. Elle avait raison, l'autre fois. Jamais on ne m'avait dit non avant ce soir. Ça fait un drôle d'effet de se prendre une porte en pleine face. Ça me donne envie de la défoncer à grand coup de pieds, à vrai dire. Je prends sur moi l'espace d'une seconde et j'essaie de me remettre en question pour la première fois de ma vie. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Qu'est ce qui ne lui convient pas ? Je suis riche, je suis loin d'être un demeuré, et je sais très bien que mon physique est mon atout principal. Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne rentre pas avec Sirius, je finis par lui dire.  
_ Il n'est pas intéressé.  
_ Comment tu le sais ?  
_ Je sais reconnaître un mec intéressé quand j'en vois un, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. »

On dirait qu'elle parle de moi. C'est désagréable. Elle vient de me mettre un gros vent, et je suis là comme un abruti à lui demander de ne pas ramener mon meilleur ami chez elle. Je suis grillé. Mon regard balaye à nouveau son visage, elle se mord la lèvre, hésitante. Je me rends compte à ce moment là que ses pupilles sont dilatées. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'est pas aussi insensible qu'elle veut me le laisser croire.

« Tu finis à quelle heure ?  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Pour rien. Comme ça. »

Elle réfléchit en se dirigeant doucement vers la porte qui est juste à ma droite. Je pose ma main contre le mur juste devant elle pour l'empêcher de me glisser entre les doigts, et elle s'arrête.

« Il est hors de question que je rentre avec toi Potter, me dit-elle finalement.  
_ Je suis flatté que tu y aies pensé mais ce n'était pas la question que je te posais. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle est prise au dépourvu. C'est la première fois que je lui fait fermer sa bouche. Je me sens mieux, je contrôle la situation.

« T'es... t'es vraiment qu'un con, bafouille t-elle finalement. »

Elle se glisse sous mon bras pour rejoindre à nouveau le bar. Je la suis puis je m'arrête près de Sirius et Rémus qui m'interrogent du regard. Je hausse les épaules. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire car je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre cette fille et moi. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas rester ici. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance ce soir, et même si j'en avais eu une, elle est tombée à l'eau au moment même où je me suis foutu de sa gueule pour la déstabiliser.

Merci à vous mes revieweurs et mes lecteurs de me suivre =) ça fait plaiz'


	4. Chapter 4

5h du mat'. Ce putain de hibou n'arrête pas de cogner son bec contre ma fenêtre. Je vais le faire cuir un jour. Je finis par me lever, et lui arrache le parchemin des pattes pour qu'il arrête de faire du bruit. Je m'apprête à me recoucher quand je vois qu'il y a écrit « Urgent » en grosses lettres rouges sur le papier. Je le retourne. C'est Sirius. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut à cette heure-ci, et qu'est ce qu'il fout encore debout ? J'hésite, et finalement j'ouvre cette fichue enveloppe. Je la lis à toute allure. Une attaque à la Chope Sans Fond ? Merde. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'essaie de me rappeler depuis combien de temps j'entends mon oiseau toquer à la vitre , mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça pourrait faire deux minutes, ou une demie heure. Je bondis de mon lit et enfile le premier jean et le premier Tshirt qui me passent sous la main, je sors et je frappe à la porte de Lily Evans. Je ne sais pas si elle est déjà rentrée. J'espère. Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas donné ses horaires, aussi ? Je m'énerve. Je l'appelle. Elle ne répond pas. Je crois que je vais défoncer la porte. J'y pense en même temps que je le fait. Je m'en fous de sa porte, je lui repayerai. Je fais un tour vite fait sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure, tout ce que je vois c'est qu'elle n'est pas là. Merde. Je transplane jusqu'au club. Il y a des aurors et des médicomages partout. C'est la folie. La pancarte qui clignotait « la chope sans fond » a perdu la moitié de ses lettres, et des fils électriques pendent tout autour. Je vois Sirius qui discute avec Thomas Richard, un des aurors qui bossait avec mon père dans le temps. Je me rue vers eux. Ils parlent vite, je devine que l'incident vient juste de se produire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande.  
_ Les mangemorts ont fait une descente. Ils ont torturé plusieurs personnes, me dit Thomas en me montrant les civières qui nous entoure.  
_ Lily doit être chez elle, j'ai vérifié et je ne l'ai pas trouvé, me dit Sirius. »

Je suis rassuré et paniqué en même temps parce qu'elle n'est pas sur une de ces civières, mais aussi parce que je sais qu'elle n'est pas chez elle. Pourquoi j'ai peur ? Je la connais à peine. Je cours à l'intérieur du club. L'endroit est sans dessus dessous. Les chaises sont éclatées en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol, il y a des bouts de verres, et dans un coin, quelques aurors essaient de maîtriser un feu. Je renverse tout pour trouver Lily. Elle est si petite, si menue qu'elle pourrait être sous des débris. Je ne vois rien. Pourquoi je suis si obsédé par elle ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater si je ne la trouve pas ? Je saute par dessus le bar et fais un tour dans les cuisines. Personne. Je vois que la porte de service est entrouverte, alors j'essaie de la pousser. Elle est bloquée. Je donne plusieurs coups de pied dedans avant qu'elle ne finisse par céder. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'allée. Je fais un geste pour attraper ma baguette dans ma poche, et je me rends compte que je l'ai oublié. Quel con. C'est la première règle de l'Ordre. Toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi. C'est élémentaire. J'entends renifler. Je me rapproche de l'immense poubelle qui est contre le mur et je vois des jambes qui dépassent. Au bout, des tennis blanches. Je me précipite. Mon cœur tape dans ma poitrine quand je la voit essuyer une larme. Ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Elle est assise dos au mur, les bras ballants. Sa main tient encore faiblement sa baguette qui est posée sur le sol, et je devine qu'elle s'en est servit. Elle a l'air si vulnérable pour une fois. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça. Je me sens mal. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Elle a une blessure à la tête. Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et je ramène doucement sa tête vers moi pour y voir plus clair. Il y a du sang, mais c'est superficiel. Mon regard balaye son corps. Je n'en profite pas, je veux juste savoir si elle a d'autres blessures. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Je suis inquiet. Je peste, je n'y vois rien ici. Comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit, elle me tend sa baguette.

« Lumos, je dis. »

La ruelle s'éclaire. Je m'apprête à ausculter Lily mais elle me montre quelque chose en face. Je vois une masse noire. Un mangemort, allongé. Je garde sa baguette pour m'approcher de lui. Je me penche et pose trois doigts sur sa carotide. Pas de pouls. Elle l'a tué. C'est pour ça qu'elle est en état de choc. Je retourne la voir et grimace quand je me rends compte que sa cheville gauche a doublé de volume.

« Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? »

Elle se lève en s'appuyant au mur, mais quand elle essaye de poser son pied gauche sur le sol, elle gémit de douleur. Ça suffit. Je lui attrape le bras et je lui fait signe de grimper sur mon dos. Elle s'exécute sans chercher à comprendre. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser au contact de son corps contre le mien, et je la porte jusque dans le bar. Je la pose sur le comptoir un instant, juste le temps de me rendre dans les cuisines. Je reviens avec un pochon de glaçons que j'enroule dans un torchon avant de lui poser sur la cheville. Elle ne bronche pas. Je fais signe à un médicomage que je vois passer devant la fenêtre. Il nous rejoint et regarde les blessures de Lily. Rien de grave, selon lui, mais il faut la transporter à Sainte Mangouste pour son entorse.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je lui demande.  
_ Non, ça va, fais ton travail, me dit-elle presque sèchement. »

Je suis surpris, et je la regarde partir avec le médicomage. Cette fille est une véritable énigme, et aussi une garce. Toujours est-il que je me sens mieux maintenant que je sais qu'elle va bien. Je fais signe aux gars qu'il y a un mangemort dans l'allée, ils me suivent. Ils trouvent le corps, et je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je leur dit que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Les yeux de Sirius glissent sur la baguette que je tiens entre les mains, il sait très bien que ce n'est pas la mienne, mais il sait aussi pertinemment que personne ne me fera chier avec ça parce que je suis plein aux as et que mon nom me protège. J'imagine la scène qui s'est déroulée ici en même temps que je la leur dicte. Ils ne me posent pas plus de questions. Pour eux, un mangemort de moins, c'est un soulagement. Ils ne creusent pas d'avantage, mais Sirius me coince lorsqu'ils s'en vont.

« Putain mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu viens de couvrir cette fille ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Je lui réponds.  
_ J'en sais rien. Visiblement, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait et vu l'état d'Evans, elle se défendait, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité.  
_ Je voulais pas qu'elle ai d'emmerdes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça t'étonnes tant que ça, j'ai toujours fait en sorte que toi non plus tu n'en aies pas.  
_ Moi je suis ton meilleur pote, mais elle, c'est qui pour toi ? »

Je me pose la même question que lui, à vrai dire. Ce que je viens de faire, c'est n'importe quoi. J'ai couvert quelqu'un qui m'est presque totalement étranger. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas, et je sais que si je devais le refaire, je le referai.

« J'en sais rien.  
_ Eh bien il est temps que tu te poses la question, me sermonne t-il gentiment avant de me laisser là. »

Je sais qu'il fait ça parce qu'il tient à moi et qu'il ne veut pas que je me fasse avoir, mais je sais aussi que ça ne sera pas le cas. Je retourne avec lui vers les témoins de l'attaque du club pour les interroger, je veux que tous ces connards de mangemorts tombent plus que jamais.

Je suis réveillé par le craquement du parquet sur le seuil de ma porte. Je me lève du canapé, et ouvre la porte. Je ramasse la bouteille de whisky pur feu qui se trouve devant avec un petit post-it sur lequel est écrit « merci, . ». Je tourne la tête et je la vois. Elle est figée devant le trou béant qu'i la place de sa porte.

« Ca va, ta cheville ? Je lui demande. »

Elle sursaute. Pas étonnant, après ce qui est arrivé au bar la veille. Elle porte toujours les mêmes vêtements alors je devine qu'ils l'ont gardé en observation. Elle a un bandage autour de la cheville, sûrement pour la maintenir en place.

« Ouais. Ça c'est pour m'excuser, j'ai été désagréable, me dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la bouteille. »

Elle pousse ce qu'il reste de la porte de son appartement et fait un pas à l'intérieur. Je crois que je lui dois une petite explication, là.

« Quand l'Ordre m'a prévenu de l'attaque, j'ai dû vérifier que tu n'étais pas chez toi...  
_ Alors tu as défoncé ma porte ?! S'exclame t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. »

Elle n'a pas l'air énervé, juste abasourdie. Je sais que je suis un peu extrême, mais bon je n'avais pas d'autre solution.

« Et alohomora tu en as entendu parler ? Me demande t-elle. »

Ah bah oui, merde. Quel con. Je hausse les épaules. Je crois que dans le précipitation, j'ai complètement oublié les bases.

« De toutes façons, il y a un gars qui vient te la remplacer en fin d'après-midi, je me suis occupé de tout.  
_ Tu l'as payé ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Combien ?  
_ Tu ne vas pas me rembourser quand même ? C'est moi qui l'ai pété, ta porte.  
_ Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes, me dit-elle.  
_ Tu n'en as pas. J'ai défoncé ta porte, je la remplace c'est tout. Tu vois, mes parents ne m'ont pas si mal élevé que ça, finalement. »

Je plaisante mais elle ne rit pas. Elle soupire. Je vois que ça l'embête vraiment, mais je ne vais quand même pas lui filer la facture, merde alors. Il faut toujours qu'elle ait le contrôle sur tout.

« Tu veux venir la boire chez moi, cette bouteille, du coup ? Je lui demande.  
_ Non, pas le temps. »

Elle m'achève lorsqu'elle claque ce qu'il reste de sa porte. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais rien comme il faut. Je me prends vent sur vent. Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y retourner en courant à chaque fois. A croire que je suis maso. Le truc, c'est que ça en deviendrait presque un challenge maintenant, de la faire dire « oui » ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Je vais y arriver un de ces quatre, c'est obligé. De toutes façons, le contraire n'est pas envisageable. Je prends mon manteau pour sortir. Je dois aller faire un tour chez Rémus, il comprendra lui. Quand il m'ouvre, je me rends compte que Sirius est passé avant moi rien qu'à son regard. Il sait ce que j'ai fait la veille. Il sait que j'ai couvert Lily, mais il ne me juge pas. Il ne m'en parle même pas avant que j'aborde le sujet.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Me demande t-il.  
_ Parce qu'elle me plaît, je suppose, j'avoue finalement.  
_ Beaucoup d'autres filles te plaisent James, me fait-il remarquer.  
_ Je sais, mais elle je crois que c'est différent. Je me sens con quand elle est là. Je fais n'importe quoi, je réfléchis pas.  
_ Ça fait longtemps que tu la connais ?  
_ A peu près une semaine. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, en fait, c'est tellement peu.  
_ Elle sait qu'elle te plaît ?  
_ Je n'ai pas cherché à le cacher. Elle m'a envoyer balader deux ou trois fois déjà.  
_ Ça, c'est une fille intelligente, se moque t-il. »

Je hoche la tête parce que je sais qu'il a raison. Si elle avait été aussi stupide que les autres, on en serait pas là.

« Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. Je sais que je lui plaît mais elle me jette à chaque fois.  
_ Essaye d'apprendre à la connaître un peu.  
_ T'en as de bonnes. Il faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte de me dire quoique ce soit sur elle. Dès que j'essaie de l'inviter ou de lui parler, elle me claque sa porte à la gueule.  
_ Depuis quand tu leurs laisse le choix ? Me demande t-il en souriant, amusé de me voir aussi démuni. »

Il n'a pas tort. Il y a une raison pour laquelle personne ne m'avait dit non avant elle. Je n'en ai jamais laissé l'occasion à qui que ce soit. Quand je repars de chez Rémus, je suis déterminé. Il faut que je reprenne les choses en main. Lily Evans va devoir me supporter encore un peu.


	5. Chapter 5

Ces derniers temps, j'ai tenté une nouvelle approche. Je me suis dit que Lily Evans était un peu comme moi. Elle a l'habitude que le sexe opposé lui mange dans la main. Qu'est ce qui énerve le plus une personne comme nous ? Qu'on l'ignore. C'est tout bonnement insupportable. Ça fait une semaine que je fais mon possible pour ne pas la croiser, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la qualité de mon plan. Il n'a pas encore porté ses fruits. Enfin, en même temps, une semaine c'est peu. Je m'apprête à aller chercher les vieux dossiers de mon père que je dois récupérer depuis déjà un bon bout de temps quand je la trouve finalement devant ma porte. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper. Je suis étonné de son audace. Mon plan fonctionne, alors.

« Salut Lily Evans.  
_ Salut James Potter. »

Je fais un pas à l'extérieur, elle est obligée de reculer car j'envahis son espace et ça la met mal à l'aise. Je lui tourne le dos pour fermer mon appartement à clé, et aussi pour dissimuler mon sourire satisfait.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? Je lui demande innocemment. »

Elle se tortille. C'est presque gagné. Elle rentre ses mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat gris beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et je me rends compte qu'elle revient de son jogging. Il pleut dehors et ses cheveux sont trempés. Son haut est difforme, son jogging large lui donne un air de garçon manqué, et ses baskets sont pleines de terre mais je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant désiré qu'à ce moment précis.

« Je fais une soirée ce soir avec quelques amis, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir ? Me demande t-elle finalement. »

Je fais semblant d'hésiter un instant. Je lui fait signe d'attendre deux minutes et je sors un calepin dans mon sac. Je tourne quelques feuilles, toutes blanches, puis je fais mine de réfléchir. Je sais que je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, mais je veux juste la faire poireauter un peu. Si je dis oui de suite, c'est trop simple.

« Si tu avais un truc de prévu avec Sirius et Rémus, tu peux les amener. »

Pas bête. Le milieu sera beaucoup moins hostile avec eux. Même si je redoute qu'elle jette son dévolu sur Sirius. Encore une fois.

« Hmmm... Compte moi. Je vais leur proposer, et on verra. A ce soir Evans. »

Je me jette dans le tourbillon de marches avant d'être rattrapé par mes pulsions. Bon dieu. J'ai intérêt d'arriver avec un sérieux plan d'attaque ce soir si je veux réussir à la faire flancher. Cette fille n'est en rien comme les autres. Je suis impatient. J'ai envie de voir comment elle est avec ses amis. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle en avait, à vrai dire. Elle a tellement l'air solitaire. Ou indépendante, je ne sais pas trop. Disons qu'elle a l'air de n'avoir besoin de personne, et de ne vouloir personne dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi certes, mais il suffit de la faire changer d'avis. C'est mon plus grand défi en ce moment. Je me demande comment je dois m'habiller. C'est con, c'est vraiment superficiel comme réflexion, et Sirius me ferait probablement remarqué que j'ai l'air d'une gonzesse si je lui fait part de ce questionnement, mais c'est crucial. Je sais d'avance que si je m'habille comme quand je sors avec Sirius pour ramener des filles, c'est foutu. Elle va me griller à trois kilomètres, et je vais encore me prendre un gros vent. Elle va se dire que j'ai tout misé sur mon physique pour la foutre dans mon lit, et ça va être un gros fiasco. Elle n'est pas bête. Rémus me dirait sûrement d'être moi même, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que cela veut dire. Et d'ailleurs, vu l'opinion que j'ai de moi, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'il faut juste que je la joue simple. Je crois que je ferais une erreur si j'essayais trop de lui plaire. Je vais juste me la jouer sobre, et ça va passer. Je me rassure comme je peux. Pourquoi je me rassure, en fait ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Au pire, elle me fait valser hors de son appart'. C'est arrivé à d'autres avant moi. Ça ne peut pas m'arriver à moi. Merlin faites qu'elle ne me jette pas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius, Rémus et moi arrivons devant la porte de chez Lily après un début de soirée aux Trois Balais. J'ai deux bières au beurre dans le nez, c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est assez pour me détendre. C'est con mais je suis un peu anxieux. Je frappe. Ah oui, parce que le mec est venu remplacer sa porte, au fait. Je l'ai entendu un peu gueuler quand le mec lui a donné le prix, mais je ne lui ai pas donné l'occasion de venir m'embêter avec ses histoires de dette. Le prix de cette porte, c'est un grain de poussière pour moi.

« Aaah ! Vous voilà ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. »

Sa tenue n'a rien à voir avec celle de ce matin. Je souris. Elle porte cette petite robe noire. La même que la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne fais pas de commentaire même si j'en ai des tonnes qui s'entrechoquent dans ma tête. Elle nous présente à ses amis. Quand elle disait quelques uns, je pensais à deux ou trois, mais ils sont bien une trentaine. Il y en a partout. Dans le salon, dans la cuisine, sur le balcon. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Une fille comme ça, tout le monde l'aime. Je me demande un instant comment je vais faire pour l'atteindre ce soir. Sans compter qu'une de ses copine me matte sérieusement. Sirius me sauve la mise en se postant devant elle, et elle m'oublie. Je fais un effort pour m'intégrer alors que Rémus n'en a pas besoin. Tout lui vient naturellement. Moi, mis à part mon petit numéro de dragueur à deux balles, je ne sais pas tisser des liens, alors c'est plus compliqué, mais je m'en sors plutôt pas mal je crois. Je sens que Lily m'observe d'un peu plus loin. Elle discute avec sa collègue brune qui nous avait servi l'autre jour à la Chope Sans Fond. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elles se disent. J'attends que la brune aille remplir son verre pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et rejoindre Lily.

« Je ne vois pas tes frères, la famille n'est pas conviée ? Je la taquine.  
_ Non, mais tu aurais pu amener une de tes nombreuses sœurs si tu l'avais voulu, réplique t-elle en me défiant du regard.  
_ J'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit plus en contact.  
_ Ah c'est... Dommage. »

Elle n'a pas l'air de trouver cela dommage du tout. Elle me fait signe de venir avec elle sur le balcon, j'ai envie de sauter de joie. Je la suis comme un petit chien. Elle se penche sur la balustrade. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'allume. Je ne dis rien, je m'y adosse pour pouvoir la regarder. Je ne veux pas louper une seule expression de son visage.

« Comment va ta cheville ?  
_ Bien. Je voulais d'ailleurs remercier le mec qui m'a trouvé. D'après le médicomage, il a réduit les dégâts avec la glace.  
_ La bouteille à ma porte disait merci l'autre jour.  
_ La bouteille, oui. La fille, non. »

C'est parti. Elle se redresse mais sa main gauche reste agrippée à la rambarde. Elle écarte une mèche de cheveux que le vent a envoyé dans son visage, et ses yeux verts me transpercent.

« Je t'attends toujours pour la boire, d'ailleurs.  
_ Ah ah ! Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais Potter ?  
_ Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir !  
_ Vraiment ?  
_ Non. Je trouve ça carrément con comme phrase, en fait. Mais j'ai vraiment envie que tu viennes. »

Elle rit. J'ai envie de la remercier pour cette musicalité qui me chatouille les oreilles. Elle s'approche de moi. On était déjà près, mais là, c'est une toute autre histoire. Ça me déstabilise. Elle s'en rend compte. Elle aime ça. Elle me fait sortir de ma zone de confort pour rentrer dans la sienne.

« Je ne te connais pas.  
_ Exactement. C'est pour cette raison que ce serait une excellente idée. Pour apprendre à se connaître, je lui explique.  
_ Je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'apprendre à te connaître.  
_ Effectivement... Je réponds, blasé. »

Elle a un sourire en coin. Elle m'a bien cassé là. Elle est forte à ce jeu là. Je m'apprête à lui répondre que pour une fille qui n'a pas envie de me connaître, c'est étrange de m'inviter à une soirée chez elle, mais je n'en ai pas le temps parce que deux de ses amies nous rejoignent à ce moment là. Je me tais et je les regarde discuter ensemble. Lily change totalement de comportement. Elle est gentille, douce, décontractée. Elle ressemble d'avantage à la fille que j'ai trouvé dans la ruelle de la Chope sans Fond qu'à celle que je croise dans le hall de l'appartement.

« Quand est-ce que tu retournes en France ? Lui demande l'une de ses copines. »

Le regard de Lily se voile et elle perd toute son assurance. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle venait de France. Ça explique pourquoi elle n'était pas à Poudlard avec nous.

« Je n'en sais rien. Depuis que mes parents sont morts, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus ma place là bas, répond-elle. »

Sa franchise me fout en l'air. Comment elle fait pour dire des trucs comme ça sans avoir l'air gênée ou même peinée ? Je n'avais aucune idée que ses parents étaient morts, mais elle a l'air de se foutre éperdument de la façon dont elle en parle. Cette révélation me choque. Elle me ressemble beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais.

« Ouais, c'est normal, je pense. Ça doit être dur. lui dit une de ses copines. »

J'ai envie de la contredire. Cette fille ne comprend rien. Moi je sais ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas dur. Il n'y a pas de mot qui puisse décrire la peine qu'on ressent lorsque l'on perd ses parents. Je ne dis rien parce que je n'ai aucune raison de me livrer, et aucune envie surtout. Les points communs, c'est pratique pour draguer, mais celui ci est un peu trop morbide à mon goût en plus.

« Et ton taf, ça va ? Lui demande l'autre pour changer de sujet.  
_ La bibliothèque, ouais. Tu sais qu'à partir du moment où il y a des livres, moi je suis heureuse. Je galère pour mon loyer depuis l'attaque à la Chope sans Fond mais bon...  
_ Ah ah, tu veux mon avis ? La solution, c'est de te trouver un mec bien riche ! Plaisante son amie.  
_ Alors là, je ne peux être plus d'accord ! Je m'exclame en souriant largement.  
_ Pfff quel con ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, toi ! Lance Lily en ravalant un rire. »

J'ai envie de rire aussi, mais je me retiens et je retourne à l'intérieur. Elle sait très bien que je n'abandonnerai pas. Je crois qu'elle commence à être flattée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que ça l'amuse, et c'est déjà pas mal.


	6. Chapter 6

La journée a été dure. Dumbledore pense que nous devrions nous calmer sur les missions, Sirius et moi. Il dit que nous mettons parfois notre vie en danger de manière inutile. C'est sûrement parce qu'on a rien à perdre, je pense qu'il le comprend, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a donné une semaine de repos. Ça va me donner l'occasion de jeter un coup d'oeil à mes comptes et de voir dans quoi je vais investir, ce mois-ci. J'ouvre le tiroir, prend le paquet de dossiers qui s'y trouve et m'installe sur le balcon pour faire le point là dessus. J'ai des tonnes de demandes de plusieurs entreprises ou de particuliers, mais la plupart sont des pourritures assoiffées de fric. Je ne veux pas donner d'argent à ces gens là. Je veux en donner à ceux qui en ont besoin. Je fais un tri vite fait, et je m'apprête à ouvrir le premier dossier quand j'entends deux voix mêlées s'engueuler à proximité. Je réalise que la porte vitrée de Lily est ouverte et qu'elle est chez elle, avec un mec. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis sa soirée il y a deux jours. J'ai un peu laissé les choses en plan. Bref. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais je tends l'oreille. Je suis dégoûté par ce que j'entends. C'est Sirius. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez elle ? J'hésite à me barrer, mais finalement je veux savoir, alors je reste sur le balcon. J'avais dit à Sirius que j'irais voir Rémus aujourd'hui, il a dû se dire qu'il avait le champ libre. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. J'écoute.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il m'aimait bien, et alors ?! S'emporte Lily.  
_ Et alors j'aimerais bien connaître tes intentions ! Répond Sirius.  
_ Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? T'es qui au juste ? Sa mère ?  
_ Sa mère est morte. Son père aussi, d'ailleurs.  
_ Je n'en avais aucune idée.  
_ Exactement. Tu n'as aucune idée de la personne avec qui tu joues. James, c'est mon meilleur pote, et Dieu sait qu'il peut vraiment être le pire des connards avec la gente féminine, mais il... Bon je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça, mais le soir de la descente à la Chope sans Fond, il s'est accusé à ta place. »

Merde mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est allé lui raconter ça ? Je ne sais plus où me mettre. J'ai envie de leur signaler ma présence mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Lily non plus, apparemment, parce qu'il y a un gros blanc. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant. Maintenant elle va se sentir redevable, c'est obligé. J'ai déjà eu du mal à lui faire accepter que je payais les réparations pour sa porte, alors là, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en tirer...

« Mais... Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Bafouille t-elle.  
_ Parce qu'il est comme ça. Il m'a tiré de tout un tas de situations qui auraient pu me coûter cher. C'est grâce à lui que je m'en sors maintenant. La seule raison pour laquelle je te dis ça, c'est pour te faire comprendre que sous ses grands airs de gosse de riche hautain que personne ne peut atteindre, il t'aime bien. Alors ne joue pas avec lui, ok ? »

Hautain ? La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui reparlerais de ça, il peut en être sûr. Il va passer un sale quart d'heure. J'en ai assez entendu. Je m'assois sur le canapé et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Je suis embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas que Lily sache. J'ai envie d'engueuler Sirius pour lui avoir tout raconté. Je vais monopoliser la moitié des hiboux du pays, il ne pas comprendre quand il va recevoir dix milles beuglantes. De quoi il se mêle, en plus ? Je veux que Lily joue avec moi, je ne demande que ça. Je m'allonge et replie mes bras sous ma tête. Résumons. Maintenant, elle sait que mes parents sont morts, et que je me suis fait accuser de meurtre à sa place. Alors elle va avoir doublement pitié de moi. C'est vraiment la merde. Je n'ai plus aucune chance, là. Sirius m'a ruiné. J'entends frapper à ma porte, je sursaute. Mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge, et je me rends compte que je suis en train de retourner le problème dans ma tête depuis une petite demie heure déjà. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on a envie de rester seul avec soi même. Je m'attends à voir Sirius, et je suis prêt à lui gueuler dessus, mais c'est Lily qui se trouve en face de moi. Elle a fait quelque chose de différent à ses cheveux. Ils s'échouent en vagues sur ses épaules. De la lave en fusion. Ses mains sont agrippées à la boucle de son trench noir, et elle me regarde fixement.

« Salut Lily Evans.  
_ Salut James Potter. »

Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude... Ses yeux sont vides d'expression. C'est bizarre. C'est peut-être à cause de ce que Sirius lui a dit. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il faut que je lui en parle ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Ses doigts dénouent lentement le nœud de la ceinture de son trench, et je comprends où elle veut en venir quand le seul tissu qui la recouvrait glisse sensuellement contre sa peau pour finalement s'échouer sur le sol, devant ma porte. Je déglutis et la tire par le bras pour la faire rentrer et pouvoir refermer la porte. Je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un d'autre la voit comme ça. Elle est magnifique. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Je l'interroge du regard.

« C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. »

Oui c'est ce que je veux, et si elle avait été une autre fille, à un autre moment, un autre jour, je lui aurais sauté dessus direct. Mais là, je sais pas, ça paraît... Suspect, artificiel. Je réfléchis deux secondes et je comprends quand elle pose à nouveau ses yeux verts sur moi. C'est comme ça qu'elle veut me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la mise. Ça m'énerve. C'est quoi cette opinion qu'elle a d'elle même ? Je ne veux même plus la regarder. J'attrape son trench qui traîne encore par terre, et je le lui balance. Elle ne comprend pas. Je vais lui expliquer, si j'arrive à me calmer. Oh et puis merde. Elle ne mérite pas que je me calme.

« Mon balcon était ouvert j'ai entendu ce que Sirius t'a dit. Rhabilles toi et rentre chez toi ! Je lui dis sèchement. »

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne bouge pas. Putain mais je suis pas assez clair ou quoi ? J'ai aucune envie qu'elle se pointe chez moi pour me proposer de baiser tout ça parce qu'elle croit que ça va lui payer ses dettes imaginaires. Je suis dégoûté de la tournure que tout ça a pris. Elle me prend vraiment pour un salaud de première. Et visiblement, elle se prend pour une pute. Ça me met hors de moi, alors je lui arrache le trench des mains, l'enveloppe dedans, et je la pousse hors de mon appartement. Je claque la porte derrière elle. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a volé quelque chose. J'ai jamais voulu la voir comme ça, moi, à poil devant moi pour me rembourser. Pour me rembourser putain ! C'est quand même dingue ! Ce que je voulais, c'est la voir nue devant moi parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle m'a volé ce moment. Peut-être que ça paraît dur à comprendre, j'en sais rien. En tout cas, elle, elle l'a pas compris. J'ai pas envie de profiter d'elle. Je la respecte. C'est la première fille que je respecte depuis bien longtemps. Il faudra que je lui apprenne un jour à se respecter aussi. J'ai même plus envie de manger, tiens. Elle m'a coupé l'appétit. Je balance ce qui traîne dans mon frigo et je me pose sur le canapé avec mes dossiers. Je relis les mêmes phrases dix fois, vingt fois, trente fois. Je n'avance pas. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, je suis tellement en colère. Ça me prend deux heures rien que pour rédiger une lettre d'excuse à l'une des entreprises. Non je ne financerai pas une école pour que les bébés dragons apprennent à lire. C'est quoi cette bande de dégénérés ?! J'entends frapper à ma porte, je me fige.

« C'est moi... Je suis désolée, j'ai été conne. »

Ça, je te le fais pas dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller lui ouvrir. J'ai peur qu'elle m'énerve encore plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait.

« James, s'il te plaît. Je me sens mal »

Bon, d'accord, là, clairement, je ne peux pas la laisser à ma porte. Je m'avance et pose la main sur la poignée.

« Tu es habillée, cette fois ? Je demande.  
_ Des pieds à la tête. »

J'actionne la poignée, et m'écarte pour la laisser rentrer. Elle porte son gros sweat gris difforme de l'autre jour. Il descend sous ses fesses, bien en dessous de là où son jean noir commence. Elle se frotte nerveusement les mains. Elle n'ose pas me regarder. J'avoue que moi non plus. Je ne me suis pas souvent senti aussi mal à l'aise, mais je comprends qu'elle l'est plus que moi quand elle essuie hâtivement une larme au coin de ses yeux. Merde. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure.

« Pourquoi tu t'es accusé à ma place ? Me demande t-elle.  
_ Tu étais en état de choc. Je sais pas, j'ai pensé que c'était plus simple si c'était moi qui me faisait interroger. Ils me connaissent tous là bas, et puis ce mec était un mangemort. C'était lui ou toi. »

Elle hoche la tête. Ma réponse lui convient. Tant mieux, je ne comptais pas rentrer dans les détails. Je l'invite à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, elle s'exécute et acquiesce quand je lui propose une tisane à la camomille. Je sais, ça fait un peu mamie, mais ma mère en buvait tout le temps, alors à chaque fois que je fais mes courses j'en prends. J'imagine que je me sens plus proche d'elle, comme ça. En plus, elle m'a toujours dit que ça avait des vertus calmantes, et je sens que Lily en a bien besoin là.

« J'ai du mal à te comprendre. J'ai vu comment tu te comportes avec les filles. Quand tu m'as trouvé dans l'allée derrière la Chope le jour de l'attaque je pensais que tu allais en profiter mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Ça m'a surpris. Et aussi un peu vexé. Ensuite tu me fais des sous-entendus, mais tu t'arrêtes là. Là j'apprends que tu m'as sauvé la mise alors je veux te remercier en te donnant ce que je pense que tu veux et... Je me tape la honte. »

Je soupire et m'assois en face d'elle. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je lui explique ? J'ai peur qu'elle me foute un vent, encore. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour me donner une contenance. Elle me fixe avec ses grands yeux verts plein de regrets. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Un élan de tendresse. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'ai l'impression de vivre vraiment, là.

« J'ai du respect pour toi, c'est tout, je lui explique. »

Elle est étonnée par ma réponse. Ça me contrarie un peu. Je sais que je ne suis pas un modèle de comportement, mais quand même...

« J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, me dit-elle finalement. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'était tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. Je la regarde siroter une gorgée de tisane. J'ai envie d'être cette tasse qu'elle tient étroitement entre ses deux minuscules mains. Je crois que je ne vais pas la laver, d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
_ J'en sais rien, tout. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ? »

Eh bah la vache. Ça, c'est une sacrée question pour briser la glace. C'est la première fois qu'on me la pose comme ça, de but en blanc, sans me prendre avec des pincettes. Là, je me sens normal. J'ai l'impression que je peux parler en toute liberté. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne me prend pas en pitié. C'est sûrement parce qu'elle sait ce que c'est elle aussi.

« Mon père s'est retrouvé pris au piège par des mangemorts. Il est resté dans le coma un moment, et finalement, tout son corps a lâché. Ma mère, elle, est tombée malade un peu avant. Ils sont morts presque en même temps.  
_ Je suis désolée. Comment tu as géré ça ?  
_ J'en sais rien, et toi ?  
_ Moi non plus, j'en sais rien. Ils sont morts l'année dernière, mais c'est comme si c'était hier. Pareil que pour ton père, les mangemorts. Ce qui est bête, c'est qu'ils étaient moldus, et que les mangemorts venaient pour moi à l'origine. »

Elle dit ça d'une manière tellement détachée que ça me bouleverse. On traverse exactement la même chose. On se regarde et on se rend simultanément compte qu'on en est au même point. C'est fou comme on peut se retrouver en quelqu'un. Cette fille, c'est mon double.

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Je veux dire, des vrais, je lui demande en souriant moqueusement.  
_ Une sœur. Et toi ?  
_ Non. Enfin, si. J'ai Sirius et Rémus. On a pas le même sang, mais c'est tout comme. »

Elle hoche la tête en souriant. Elle ne s'attarde pas sur sa sœur. Je pense que c'est un sujet délicat. Je ne préfère pas l'aborder ce soir. Peut-être un autre jour.

« Quand est-ce que tu reprends ton job à la Chope ?  
_ Jamais. J'en ai marre de me faire tripoter. J'ai démissionné. Je cherche autre chose parce que la bibliothèque ne veut pas me proposer plus d'heures.  
_ Tu peux être sûr que je ne viendrais pas te voir là bas, je lui dis en riant.  
_ Ah... Dommage, répond-elle en se mordant la lèvre. »

J'ai envie de me jeter sur elle. Mes doigts pianotent sur la table, je me concentre, et je reste stoïque.

« D'ailleurs, je commence tôt demain, je vais y aller, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. »

Elle repose la tasse vide sur la table et me regarde fixement. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense. J'aimerais être dans sa tête, là.

« Est-ce que tu veux nous rejoindre aux Trois Balais, Sirius et moi demain en fin d'après-midi ? »

Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle voulait que je dise, car elle sourit. Je suis soulagé quand elle acquiesce. Elle m'a mit tellement de vents que je m'attendais presque à en recevoir un nouveau. Ça fait du bien de ne pas se sentir rejeté. A demain Lily Evans.


	7. Chapter 7

« Putain mais tu as payé le pays entier pour qu'il m'envoie des beuglantes ou quoi ?! S'énerve Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de moi aux Trois Balais.  
_ Pas loin, je lui réponds en souriant.  
_ Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller draguer la serveuse, ça va me calmer ! »

C'est ça mon vieux, vas-y. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait de sa nuit un enfer. Dumbledore m'a laissé emprunter toutes les chouettes et hiboux de la volière de Poudlard, c'était une vraie partie de rigolade quand il m'a aidé à attacher chaque lettre aux pattes des oiseaux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi facétieux, le vieux bougre. Je commande une bière au beurre, et je vois Lily par la fenêtre du pub. Il pleut à torrent dehors, et elle est trempée de la tête aux pieds quand elle pousse la porte. Elle fait signe au serveur de lui apporter un chocolat chaud et se laisse tomber sur la banquette en face de moi. Elle a l'air crevée.

« Mauvaise journée ?  
_ C'est cette pluie qui me rend dingue ! Me répond-elle. »

Moi aussi elle me rend dingue, cette pluie, parce qu'elle rend Lily magnifique. Elle attrape ses cheveux humides et les ramène sur son épaule droite pour contempler les dégâts. Elle peste. Moi je la trouve bien, comme ça, avec ses cheveux qui ondulent. Ça lui donne un air sauvage. Elle a troqué sa petite robe noire pour une rouge écarlate. Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne, la vache.

« J'ai vu Sirius en entrant. Il n'a aucune chance avec cette fille, me dit-elle en les montrant du doigt.  
_ C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Par contre, avec celle là, c'est jouable, j'affirme en désignant une blonde assise au bar.  
_ Laaaargement ! Elle a pas de culotte, en plus.  
_ Comment tu le sais ?  
_ Sa posture. Elle serre les jambes. Je te parie que si Sirius se ramène vers elle, elle les écarte direct, m'explique t-elle. »

J'éclate de rire, et elle fait de même lorsque je fais signe à Sirius d'aller vers la blonde, et que celle-ci desserre les jambes. Il me remercie d'un signe de tête, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et nos rires redoublent. C'est dingue comme c'est facile. Je me sens bien, là. Les doigts de Lily s'avance sur la table pour attraper une des feuilles qui se trouve devant moi. Elle met ses lunettes le temps de lire la page, et pour la première fois, je la vois concentrée. Ce qu'elle lit, c'est le dossier de qui travaille au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques au troisième étage du ministère.

« Alors c'est ça le quotidien d'un gosse de riche ? Me taquine t-elle.  
_ Non, ça c'est juste une partie. Je peux te montrer le reste, si tu veux.  
_ J'en sais rien. Tu parles à une petite roturière là, tu le sais ? Elle sourit.  
_ Crois moi, ça va te faire rire.  
_ Bon, d'accord, allons-y. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu fais de tes journées. »

Elle boit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, et je fourre mes dossiers dans mon sac, sauf la feuille qui reste devant elle. J'en ai déjà épluché une partie, et je sais d'avance que je vais faire un don à . J'ai rendez-vous avec lui tout à l'heure.

« James ? Comment tu vas ?! »

Mes yeux se posent sur une fille que je reconnais à peine. Oh merde. Oh la vache. C'est la petite brune aux yeux verts que j'avais ramené des Trois Balais il y a déjà un moment. Ma dernière conquête.

« Heu, bien, super, et toi ? »

Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Elle s'en rend compte. Elle croise les bras. Mon regard jongle entre elle et Lily. Ça, c'est la tuile. Evans ne dit rien, son chocolat chaud a toute son attention.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?  
_ Si, si bien sûr... heu... Alicia. »

Je suis super mal à l'aise. La fille soupire bruyamment de rage et se barre en marmonnant un « connard ». Ça devait pas être Alicia, alors. Lily pouffe discrètement.

« Désolé pour ça, je lui dit.  
_ Non, non. C'était drôle. Cette fille est stupide en plus, à quoi elle s'attendait ? Tu peux pas coucher avec un gars que tu connais pas et t'attendre à ce qu'il retienne ton nom.  
_ C'est l'expérience qui parle ?  
_ Oh ta gueule Potter, réplique t-elle avec un sourire en coin en me balançant la dernière page de mon dossier à la figure. »

Ses yeux vifs accrochent les miens un instant, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire en moi. Ça me fout sacrément mal à l'aise. Puis mon regard glisse sur ses doigts fins qui caressent délicatement l'anse de sa tasse. Je me demande à quoi ça ressemblerait s'ils faisaient pareil sur ma peau. Je respire un bon coup pour évacuer ce fantasme irréfléchi. Merde. Il faut que je me calme.

« Tu as combien de temps devant toi ? Je lui demande.  
_ J'ai tout le temps que je désire, me répond-elle sans ciller. »

Je suis amusé par sa véhémence. J'essaie de refréner mes pensées quand je sens sa jambe frôler la mienne sous la table. Je me demande si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, d'ailleurs.

« Finis ton chocolat, et après je t'emmène avec moi au ministère. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est, ma vie. »

Elle s'exécute puis transplane avec moi. Quand on arrive dans l'immense bâtiment, elle regarde tout autour d'elle. Elle n'a jamais dû y mettre les pieds avant. Plusieurs personnes me serrent la main pendant notre ascension jusqu'au troisième étage. Des employés du ministère chuchotent mon nom quand on passe dans le couloir qui mène au bureau de Carter, mais je fais semblant de ne pas entendre. Je remarque que Lily me dévisage comme si j'étais tout à coup devenue une énigme pour elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Eh oui. Je suis célèbre, et je m'en fous. Ses talons claquent sur le sol derrière moi, et ses joues sont rouges parce que les gens ont les yeux rivés sur nous. Ça me fait sourire.

« Putain c'est super intimidant, me chuchote t-elle alors qu'on s'approche du bureau de Carter.  
_ Et t'as encore rien vu. »

Je frappe à la porte qui s'ouvre presque immédiatement. L'homme grassouillet au crâne luisant m'ouvre et nous invite, Lily et moi, à nous asseoir. Je la présente comme une collaboratrice. Ça la fait sourire. Elle se prend tout de suite au jeu. Elle se permet même d'interrompre Carter quand il déblatère sur le dossier.

« Excusez-moi, nous avons lu le dossier. Ce que nous cherchons à savoir exactement, c'est à quel point les familles vont être accompagnées, lui fait-elle remarquer. »

Je dissimule un sourire derrière mon index. Carter se décompose. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire réprimander comme ça. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, mais j'aurais dû. Elle est intelligente, elle a de la répartie. Mais bordel, à quelle vitesse a-t-elle lu le dossier ?! Elle est là, à lui démonter sa thèse point par point, et j'hallucine. Cette fille est un titan. Et qu'est ce qu'elle m'excite, là.

« Vous savez, Carter, ce que ma collaboratrice essaie de vous dire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas contre le fait de vous aider, au contraire, mais il va falloir que ce soit sous nos conditions, dis-je finalement en reprenant la main.  
_ Oui, mais je... Vous ne comprenez pas... Je n'ai pas assez de gens sur le terrain pour m'aider, je suis coincé financièrement.  
_ Coincé financièrement ?! Répète Lily avec un petite rire ironique en tapotant l'énorme bureau en acajou de cuba.  
_ Donc, si je débloquais 50 000 gallions, cela vous permettrait de recruter, je dis. »

J'entends Lily murmurer un discret « oh Merlin », ses yeux verts sont écarquillés. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas compris à quel point j'étais riche avant ce moment précis.

« Largement, oui, M. Potter. Cela permettrait à mes employés de se rendre régulièrement sur le terrain pour venir en aide aux personnes qui ont dû utiliser les services d'un oubliator pour un membre de leur famille, ou simplement un ami, comme je vous l'ai expliqué là dedans, dit-il en montrant le fichier du doigt.  
_ Très bien. Dans ce cas là, je vous enverrais mes conditions ultérieurement dans le contrat qui nous liera toute cette année.  
_ Merci , Mme Evans. Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. »

Il nous sert la main et nous indique la sortie. Une bonne action de faite. Quand il referme la porte derrière nous, Lily me regarde avec ses grands yeux ébahis.

« 50 000 ?! Tu donnes 50 000 gallions pour un programme de soutient aux familles ?!  
_ Franchement Lily, c'est une goutte d'eau dans l'océan pour moi.  
_ Bah oui j'avais cru remarquer ! La vache !  
_ Tu sais que tu t'es bien débrouillée là dedans ? Tu es douée. Tu voudrais pas...  
_ Tu veux me proposer de faire joujou avec ton argent, là ? Me coupe t-elle.  
_ Non. Ce que je te propose c'est d'aider les gens.  
_ En leur donnant ton argent.  
_ Dont je n'ai pas besoin. »

Elle hausse les sourcils, perplexe, mais elle semble quand même considérer la proposition. Tant mieux. Car elle était vraiment sincère. Elle est douée, et je ne m'en sors pas avec toute cette paperasse. Je reçois trop de demandes et tout seul, c'est carrément galère à gérer.

« Je peux prendre du temps pour y réfléchir ?  
_ Bien sûr. On en reparlera un autre jour. En attendant, je t'emmène dîner dans mon restau préféré, et je t'invite.  
_ Sérieux ? »

Elle sautille en frappant dans ses mains, ça me fait rire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je l'intéresse vraiment. C'est un soulagement. Les gens nous regardent à nouveau lorsque l'on quitte le ministère. Plusieurs viennent me demander si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Ils me traitent comme si j'étais le maître du monde et je n'aime pas ça, mais je ne dis rien parce que je me dois de garder le nom de mes parents aussi clean que possible. Ici, l'argent fait tout. Si je devenais pauvre du jour au lendemain, ils seraient tous en train de bouffer sur ma carcasse.

« C'est pas trop chiant de se faire lécher les bottes toute la journée ? Me demande t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit. »

J'acquiesce lourdement, ça la fait rire. J'attends que nous soyons à l'extérieur du ministère pour refermer mes doigts sur son bras et la faire transplaner avec moi. Nous arrivons devant une immense tour. C'est la Tour du Dragon. Mon père m'emmenait tout le temps ici. J'adorais, parce que quand on est là haut, on peut voir tout Londres. Je pousse la porte et l'invite à passer devant moi.

« Mr Potter ! Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu. Votre table vous attend. »

Je sais très bien qu'elle m'attend. C'est toujours le cas. Comme mon éducation bourgeoise et pointilleuse me l'a appris, je laisse Lily passer devant moi dans l'immense ascenseur qui nous conduit en haut de la tour. Le toit est en verre et Lily en est émerveillée. Elle s'assoit en face de moi, les yeux pétillants.

« J'ai l'impression que tout ça, c'est du faux tellement c'est beau, me dit-elle impressionnée en ouvrant ses bras pour désigner l'endroit.  
_ Et pourtant, c'est vrai.  
_ C'est ton piège à filles, hein, avoue.  
_ Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça pour les ramener chez moi ?  
_ Quel prétention Potter !  
_ A quoi tu t'attendais de la part d'un mec qui a été pourrit gâté par papa maman ? Je la cite. »

Elle ne répond pas mais elle sourit, amusée. Pendant le repas, elle fini par me raconter son enfance en France, et ses soucis avec sa sœur Pétunia. J'ai beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle me parle de son passé, on dirait qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment cela. Voilà qui nous fait un point commun en plus. Il fallait que je l'oblige à s'ouvrir, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se cachait sous cette carapace. Maintenant, je suis satisfait. La soirée passe vite, trop vite, et on se retrouve rapidement devant nos appartements respectifs. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle rentre maintenant. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à l'heure. Il n'est que 22h. Est-ce que je l'invite à entrer ? Je ne sais pas... On est jeudi... Elle doit bosser demain. Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ? Au pire, elle me dira non.

« Tu veux rentrer ? J'ai toujours ta bouteille... »

Elle s'adosse contre sa porte, et ses yeux plein de culpabilité jonglent entre sa montre et moi. Elle se mord la lèvre et s'empêtre avec ses clés. Elle est troublée. Je crois qu'elle a envie de dire oui, mais qu'elle ne sait pas si c'est raisonnable. Evidemment que ça ne l'est pas, mais dis-oui, Lily, s'il te plaît, reste encore un peu.

« Bon... D'accord, finit-elle par lâcher. »

Et je referme la porte de mon appartement derrière elle en savourant le doux son de sa réponse positive.


	8. Chapter 8

Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé et je remplis son verre de whisky pur feu. J'espère qu'elle tient le coup, parce que moi, j'ai de l'entraînement. Elle plonge la main dans la boîte de chocolats que je lui tend. Là, ça va être drôle. Sirius et moi, on a mélangé les plus dégueulasses avec les meilleurs, c'est un peu la roulette russe. Je l'ai prévenu, mais ça ne lui fait pas peur. Elle croque la moitié, et je surveille la moindre expression qui passe sur son visage. Elle sourit, lève le pouce en l'air, puis me tend l'autre moitié. Je la lui prends et la met dans ma bouche sans réfléchir, en toute confiance.

« Mais il est dégueulasse ! Je m'exclame en essayant de l'avaler le plus vite possible. »

Elle éclate de rire. Elle m'a eut, là. Je me rassure en me disant que je mange ses restes. C'est totalement con comme réflexion et ça ne me ressemble pas du tout, mais quand même, ça me fait quelque chose.

« Tu vas me rendre diabétique Potter, ou obèse, faut voir, me dit-elle en riant alors que nous avons mangé la moitié de la boîte. »

Je souris. Il y a un long silence pendant lequel nous nous regardons sans rien dire. C'est agréable, et un peu gênant aussi. Je crois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Je tends mon verre vers le sien pour trinquer et elle fait de même avant d'en engloutir le contenu d'une traite.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu vis ici alors que tu as de quoi te payer beaucoup mieux, me dit-elle.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches à mon appart ?  
_ Rien. C'est juste que les gosses de riche comme toi, ils vivent dans des villas d'habitude, isolés du reste du monde.  
_ Les gosses de riche comme moi... Je répète avec une pointe d'amertume. »

Je sais que c'est ce que je suis, mais c'est péjoratif. Elle me fait rentrer dans une case, me résume à une catégorie. Je n'aime pas ça. Je la regarde d'un œil mauvais. Elle s'en rend compte, mais ça la fait sourire. Elle me cherche.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! Tu te tapes une fille différente chaque soir, tu balances ta tune par les fenêtres, tu achètes tes fringues au prix d'une voiture... Pourquoi tu joues pas complètement ton rôle de parfait petit connard de bourge ? Me demande t-elle le plus honnêtement du monde. »

J'hallucine. Elle me provoque. Elle vient de me traiter de connard. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut se permettre un truc pareil ? Personne ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai envie de la faire taire. Quelle impertinence ! Je la regarde attentivement en essayant de garder mon calme. Merde. J'ai encore plus envie de lui sauter dessus qu'il y a dix minutes.

« Le petit connard de bourge possède en fait un manoir, je lui réponds, stoïque.  
_ Ah, voilà ! Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu n'aies pas la panoplie complète. »

Ma panoplie complète, elle t'emmerde Evans. Je ne lui dis pas, mais je le pense très fort. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort sur mon compte. Le problème c'est que je n'assume pas ce que je suis, alors entendre quelqu'un d'autre me le balancer à la figure, ça me donne la sensation déplaisante de me faire piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

« Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme toi fait chez un connard comme moi, alors ? Je lui demande.  
_ Je suis un peu comme toi. Mis à part en ce qui concerne l'argent. Ces personnes qu'on ramène chez nous, ça nous gonfle notre ego, ça nous fait sentir puissant, ça fait du bien sur le coup de voir qu'on a le pouvoir sur quelque chose. Puis après on se rend compte que c'est rien qu'une illusion. Au final on se retrouve toujours tout seul au même point. Depuis que mes parents sont morts, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le bord d'une autoroute et de regarder les voitures passer à toute vitesse à côté de moi, et je n'avance pas. Ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui regarde les voitures à côté de moi, pour une fois. »

Je ressens exactement la même chose, Lily. J'ai envie de lui dire, mais je ne peux pas parce que je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle avec les mots. Alors je me contente d'acquiescer. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour mettre des mots sur ses sentiments comme ça. J'en suis incapable. Elle est si honnête.

« Tu joues aux échecs ? M'interroge t-elle subitement en désignant l'échiquier sous la table basse.  
_ Vite fait, avec Rémus.  
_ On fait une partie ? Me propose t-elle. »

J'ai envie de rire. C'est la première fois qu'une fille me demande ça. Une partie d'échec. Ah ah. Si je racontais ça à Sirius, il ne me croirait pas. J'ai envie de faire un tas de trucs avec Lily Evans... A Lily Evans, mais jouer aux échecs ne fait pas partie des mes priorités.

« Si tu gagnes... Je passe la nuit ici, me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Oh la vache. La conversation vient juste de devenir intéressante. Je commence à considérer sa proposition, même si j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle vend son corps au diable.

« Je n'ai jamais gagné une fille à un jeu, je ne sais pas comment ça marche, dis moi si je me trompe mais est-ce qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle soit consentante pour ce genre de trucs ? Je lui demande en lui rendant son sourire.  
_ On se posera la question si tu gagnes, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver.  
_ Tu es bien sûre de toi, Evans. Qu'est ce qu'on fait si c'est toi qui gagne ?  
_ Hmm... Je gagne un séjour au manoir Potter utilisable à n'importe quel moment et avec n'importe qui.  
_ Très bien. »

L'offre me paraît largement raisonnable. Je me contrefous qu'elle passe une semaine, un mois, ou un an au manoir, de toutes façons, j'y vais presque pas. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Sirius l'utilise régulièrement, et je ne compte pas lui dire. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et j'installe l'échiquier sur la table de salon. Je prends les noirs, il n'y a pas de négociation possible. Je m'assois en face de Lily. Elle a l'air de croire que la partie va être vite pliée.

« Tu sais que j'étais championne d'échecs dans mon école de magie ?  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est ringard ! Je la provoque.  
_ On verra si tu trouveras toujours ça ringard quand je t'aurais flanqué la raclée de ta vie. »

C'est ça, Evans. Rêve. Je termine d'installer les pions et lui fait signe de commencer à jouer. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est elle qui a les blancs. Au fur et à mesure de la partie, son visage commence à se décomposer. Eh oui Evans, je ne suis pas si con que ça. Je passais des nuits entières à jouer avec Rémus à Poudlard. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. On a fait des tonnes de parties. Il va encore falloir que je pense à le remercier, parce que là, j'ai toutes mes chances. Je m'apprête à faire tomber sa dame lorsque je sens son pied se coller au mien sous la table, et remonter contre ma jambe. Je lève les yeux de l'échiquier pour trouver les siens. Merde. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout, là ? Ses doigts glissent sensuellement le long de sa tour. Je secoue la tête et je sors sa dame avant qu'elle ne m'embrouille plus. Je lui lance un petit sourire satisfait, ça l'énerve, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle essaie de protéger son roi, mais c'est trop tard, je vais lui prendre. En deux coups très exactement. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est déstabilisant, je dois l'admettre. Lentement, elle appuie ses coudes sur la table pour rapprocher son visage du mien, alors je m'enfonce dans ma chaise. Son index fait des allés retours sur son cou. Elle ne joue pas à la loyale. Quelle allumeuse. Je déglutis. Elle s'en rend compte, elle sourit un peu plus largement. Sa jambe se colle à nouveau à la mienne sous la table. Je soutiens son regard. C'est comme si une énorme bouffée d'air frais m'emplissait les poumons. Ses yeux verts me font sentir humain pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. J'entends mon cœur battre à toute allure. J'ai chaud la vache. Comment elle fait pour me faire sentir aussi bien ? Ma main se rapproche de l'échiquier, la sienne aussi. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger un seul pion, elle vire le tout par terre, grimpe sur la table et se retrouve à califourchon sur mes genoux. Putain. Quel aplomb ! Je ne respire plus. Mon corps s'est pétrifié au contact du sien. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Elle a l'air d'être dans la même situation que moi. Ses mains sont figées dans mes cheveux. Sa bouche est à deux centimètres de la mienne. Quand je parviens finalement à bouger mes doigts et à les glisser dans son dos, elle pousse un profond soupir de bien-être. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais me sentir autant en harmonie avec une personne rien qu'en la touchant.

« Respire, me murmure t-elle en passant son index sur ma joue. »

Je m'exécute sans réfléchir. Son parfum empli mes narines. J'ai l'impression de crever quand j'expire, et de ressusciter quand j'inspire. Je la sens trembler contre moi quand je descends la fermeture de sa robe. La vache c'est pas possible. Elle ressent tout ça elle aussi. Son petit corps se serre un peu plus contre le mien. Je rêve. Je rêve, c'est sûr, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Sa main glisse sous ma chemise et elle en fait sauter les boutons un par un. Ses yeux sont fermés contre les miens. Elle respire bruyamment. Sa peau frémit sous mes doigts quand je vire sa robe. Je la touche partout. Je l'explore comme je n'ai jamais exploré qui que ce soit. Son visage s'empourpre, et je devine qu'on ne l'a jamais exploré de cette manière non plus. Elle se tortille sur moi. Je la désire à un point qu'elle n'imagine pas. Ma bouche cherche la sienne. Elle se recule et ouvre finalement ses grands yeux verts complètement bouleversés. Moi aussi, je suis troublé, Lily. Elle rapproche finalement son visage du mien pour m'embrasser, et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer sous elle. C'est comme si j'avais de la fièvre. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je crois mourir. Mourir d'extase contre son corps parfait. Je glisse mon visage dans son cou, mes mains saisissent ses cuisses, et je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Lily Evans, je te promets que tu te rappelleras de cette nuit toute ta vie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Je l'ai senti gigoter contre moi. J'ouvre un œil. Elle est assise au bord du lit, dos à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Je comprends quand je la vois faire passer sa robe par dessus sa tête. Merde. Elle se casse. Elle se barre comme une voleuse. Comme les autres filles que je ramène ici. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes Lily. Reste. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer ces mots. Je suis à moitié endormi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle part. C'était bien pourtant. Non c'était génial. C'était indescriptible. Je n'ai jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que j'ai tout partagé avec elle. Ce n'était pas juste physique, c'était autre chose. C'est comme si je lui avais donné toute ma personne, et qu'elle m'avait donné toute la sienne. Ce n'était pas une banale baise. J'ai fait l'amour avec Lily. Merde, c'est dingue dit comme ça. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'une chose pareille avant. Tant de sentiments, ça ne m'évoquait absolument rien du tout. Pourtant, là, quand je la regarde quitter ma chambre sans rien dire, sans rien faire, je me sens submergé par l'affection que j'ai pour elle. Je ne peux pas la retenir même si j'en ai envie, parce que je ne lui en veux pas si elle pense qu'elle a fait une connerie. Je suis à moitié d'accord avec elle, d'ailleurs. Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas miser sur moi. Je ne sais même pas si c'était son intention, d'ailleurs. Peut-être que je suis ni plus ni moins qu'un autre mec avec qui elle a couché. Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans sa tête. Peut-être que demain j'en saurais plus. Alors je me rendors.


	9. Chapter 9

J'essuie l'entaille que je me suis fait à l'entraînement de quidditch, et je transplane à l'appartement. Après Poudlard, je me suis trouvé une équipe dans le coin. Ça faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas été m'entraîner, ça fait du bien de revoir tout le monde et de voler. Ça me vide l'esprit. J'arrive devant le bâtiment avec mon balai à la main dans un craquement sonore juste au moment où Lily en sort. Deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je crois qu'elle m'évite. J'en suis persuadé quand je vois qu'elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur moi.

« Salut, je dis.  
_ Salut James. »

Je me rends compte qu'elle traîne une énorme valise derrière elle. Je me sens mal, là. Elle aussi, on dirait.

« J'ai pris des vacances. Je retourne en France quelques jours, elle répond à ma question silencieuse.  
_ Ah, d'accord. »

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Je suis dégoûté. Je comprends et je ne comprends pas en même temps. Elle reste plantée devant moi. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas la retenir si elle veut partir. Ça m'énerve, et je n'ai aucune envie de la regarder se barrer une seconde fois, alors je rentre dans le bâtiment en la laissant dehors. Celle là, on me l'a jamais faite. Quitter le pays après avoir couché avec moi, c'est une grande première. Je vais éviter d'en parler avec Sirius parce que je risque de me faire charrier. Justement, il est là quand j'arrive devant chez moi. Il est avec une fille qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. Plutôt mignonne dans son genre, mais pas mon type.

« Vieux, j'ai besoin de ton aide, me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
_ Ne me dis pas que tu l'as foutu enceinte, je réponds, las. »

Les deux se regardent et ont une grimace dégoûtée.

« C'est ma cousine Andromeda, espèce de dégueulasse ! Réplique Sirius.  
_ Oups. Je n'ai rien dit. Enchanté Andromeda.  
_ J'aimerais en dire de même, me répond-elle en souriant et en me tendant une main que je serre brièvement. »

Son petit ton ironique m'amène à penser qu'elle s'entendrait très bien avec Lily. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et les laisse passer devant moi. Sirius fait le tour de mon appartement, il a l'air anxieux. Andromeda, elle, est figée. Je me souviens maintenant que Sirius m'en avait parlé. C'était son unique soutient dans la famille Black, mais elle ne faisait pas entendre sa voix parce qu'elle avait peur. Je suis surpris parce que je la pensais plus vieille, mais en fait, elle n'est pas beaucoup plus âgée que nous. Pas plus de quatre ou cinq ans.

« Il n'y a personne ?  
_ Heu... Non, je réponds, perplexe. »

Je me demande à quoi il s'attendait au juste. Peut-être à voir une équipe de pom pom girls sortir de mon placard. Je n'en sais rien. Je leur sers un verre de jus de citrouille et les invite à s'asseoir. J'ai rarement vu Sirius aussi stressé. Il jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avant de revenir vers moi. En fait, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu à peu près dans cet état (quoique c'était bien pire), c'est quand il s'est fait virer de chez lui.

« J'ai croisé Lily tout à l'heure, elle part ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ En France ouais. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Je demande en essayant de changer de sujet.  
_ Andro est dans la merde, on a besoin de ton aide.  
_ Explique, dis-je en me tournant vers sa cousine.  
_ J'ai rencontré un garçon, Ted, il y a un moment déjà... Il est né moldu. Ça te donne une petite idée de la façon dont mes parents ont réagi quand ils ont découverts que nous sortions ensemble...  
_ Ils t'ont chassé ?  
_ Non. Ils ont essayé de nous tuer tous les deux.  
_ Tu vois James, mes parents sont plutôt sympas en fait, plaisante Sirius. »

La vache. Je ne crois pas m'avancer en disant que la famille Black est la pire que je connaisse. Même si Sirius en rit maintenant, je sais qu'il en a beaucoup souffert.

« Bref. Ils ont fini par se calmer quand je suis partie de la maison. Je crois qu'ils se sont dit que ça n'allait pas durer avec Ted, mais ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble. Nous avons eu une petite fille. Nymphadora. Elle a six ans.  
_ Andro l'avait caché à ses parents jusque là, mais une de ses sœurs a craché le morceau, et on a peur que la petite soit en danger maintenant, développe Sirius.  
_ Je veux être sûre qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la garder le temps que les tensions s'apaisent... Ou qu'une solution se présente. Ils la trouveront si je la laisse chez Sirius... Et Rémus a peur de la blesser à cause de sa... Condition... C'est absurde mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions dire pour le convaincre...  
_ Et les parents de Ted ? Je demande.  
_ Comme je te l'ai dit, ils sont moldus... Et Nymphadora sait déjà se servir de ses pouvoirs... Il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils arrivent à la gérer.  
_ Il ne nous reste que toi, vieux, me dis Sirius. »

Moi ? M'occuper d'une gamine de six ans ? Je sais à peine m'occuper de moi même. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. J'aurais peut-être préféré qu'ils me demandent d'aller décimer la famille Black, je crois.

« Les pères célibataires, ça rend les filles folles Cornedrue, on va pouvoir...  
_ Ne vous avisez pas de vous servir de Nymphadora pour ramener des filles, le sermonne Andromeda.  
_ Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne la plus qualifiée pour ça, à vrai dire...  
_ Ce n'est pas si compliqué, James. Nymphadora est assez indépendante pour son âge. C'est juste le temps d'une semaine... Mais si ça te fait vraiment peur, je trouverai une autre solution. »

La façon dont elle me dit cette dernière phrase me contrarie. Je n'ai pas peur. Pourquoi j'aurais peur d'une gamine ?

« Bon, d'accord.  
_ Elle est chez Rémus pour l'instant, il a bien voulu la garder une heure le temps de voir avec toi. Je vais aller la chercher avec Sirius et je te la ramène. »

Je les regarde quitter l'appartement en me demandant dans quoi je me suis embarqué, et je me mets à faire un peu de rangement. Je mets tous les trucs qui craignent en hauteur parce que je me rappelle que quand j'étais gamin, j'ai pété un sacré nombre d'objets au manoir. Je n'ai pas envie que cette petite me retourne mon appartement. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas dire non. Sirius est comme un frère pour moi, si je peux l'aider d'une quelconque façon, je dois le faire. Même si c'est pour garder la fille de sa cousine. Je vais la mettre dans la chambre d'ami. J'espère qu'elle lui plaira. Ce n'est pas super accueillant pour un enfant, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien...

« Regarde Nympha, c'est tonton James ! Lance Sirius en ouvrant la porte à la volée. »

La première chose qui me surprend chez ses petites, ce sont ses cheveux rose vifs ! La deuxième, c'est son énergie. Elle court vers moi les bras tendus comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours. A mi-chemin, ses pieds se prennent dans le tapis de l'entrée et je la rattrape instinctivement juste avant qu'elle ne se vautre de tout son long sur mon parquet.

« Ah, oui, elle est très maladroite aussi, précise Andromeda.  
_ C'est un euphémisme... Rajoute Sirius en souriant.  
_ Et... Ses cheveux ? Elle est métamorphomage ? Je les interroge.  
_ Oui. Dès qu'elle est un peu stressée, ou contente, ils changent de couleur, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. A l'origine, elle est brune. »

Je la remets sur ses pieds et la regarde attentivement. Elle a un peu honte d'avoir failli s'étaler devant moi, mais elle me sourit. Ses grands yeux pétillent, elle a l'air super heureuse de me voir alors qu'il y a deux minutes, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui j'étais. C'est drôle. Je me sens tout de suite à l'aise avec elle. Bizarrement.

« Salut Nymphadora, je lui dis en souriant.  
_ Salut tonton James.  
_ Tu vas bien ? Tu es prête pour rester un peu en vacances chez moi ?  
_ Oui. J'ai amené tous mes livres !  
_ C'est une petite intello, me précise Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Andromeda attend que Nymphadora soit occupée à visiter l'appartement pour donner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius qui se met à grimacer. Tout à coup, il y a un bruit, et des cendres s'échappent de ma cheminée en même temps que quelques minuscules meubles que Sirius envoie dans la chambre d'ami d'un coup de baguette avant de les remettre à leur taille normale. Je suis épaté par la bibliothèque de la petite. Moi, à son âge, il fallait me torturer pour réussir à me faire mettre le nez dans un ouvrage du Petit Hippogriffe. Elle, elle a toute la collection, et pendant que je m'en rends compte, elle me dit qu'elle les a déjà tous lu trois fois.

« Intello ! Me chuchote discrètement Sirius. »

Je dissimule un rire. Il la lance sur le lit et se met à la chatouiller. Elle rit aux éclats. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était aussi doué avec les enfants. En même temps, maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça.

« Atten... »

Nymphadora s'apprête à descendre du lit, se prend les pieds dans les draps, et dégringole en faisant une cascade impressionante.

« Tion... Termine sa mère, dépitée. »

La petite se relève presque aussitôt sans pleurer, et part faire autre chose comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle a l'air habituée.

« C'est la routine pour elle, m'explique Sirius.  
_ Bon, je vais y aller. Je te contacterai régulièrement pour avoir des nouvelles... J'espère que d'ici la fin de la semaine je pourrais la ramener sans crainte... Ça nous tue, Ted et moi, de devoir la laisser, mais tant qu'on ne sait pas à quel point mes parents sont furieux, je ne veux pas courir de risque...  
_ Je ferai de mon mieux.  
_ Elle a un petit lapin en peluche avec le ventre qui s'illumine dans son sac, il lui sert de veilleuse. Elle n'aime pas être entièrement dans le noir, et son plat préféré c'est la purée de citrouille. Elle va à l'école des Petits Sorciers depuis trois ans mais je les ai prévenu qu'elle serait absente toute la semaine, nous avons eu une dérogation du ministère, donc tu n'as pas à l'emmener. Elle lit un livre chaque soir avant de s'endormir, elle doit être au lit à 20h30, 21h au plus tard, et...  
_ C'est bon Andro, on va s'en sortir. S'il y a un problème, James t'enverra un hibou de toutes façons, la rassure Sirius. »

Sa cousine acquiesce silencieusement. Je vois qu'elle est angoissée à l'idée de laisser son enfant, et je peux le comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme si elle me connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle tire Nymphadora par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin et lui parler, mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'elles se disent. A la fin de leur conversation, elle la prend dans ses bras et lui plante un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Sois gentille avec James, ma chérie, d'accord ?  
_ C'est promis maman.  
_ James, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Sirius m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu t'occuperas aussi bien de ma fille que tu t'es occupé de lui. Merci beaucoup, vraiment. »

Ses paroles me rassurent. Je hoche la tête, et je suis surpris quand elle me fait une brève accolade. Elle ne s'attarde pas, fait un signe de main à sa fille, et quitte l'appartement, nous laissant tous les trois.

« Bon, j'imagine que c'est purée de citrouille alors ce soir ? Je demande.  
_ Ouiiii ! Hurle la petite en tapant dans ses mains. »

Sirius l'imite et je lui balance le torchon qui était sur la table à la figure avant de me mettre aux fourneaux. Cette semaine ne va pas être triste. J'ai presque oublié que Lily est partie.


	10. Chapter 10

La main de Nymphadora solidement serrée dans la mienne, je monte les escaliers qui nous mènent à mon appartement. Je suis impatient de lui faire essayer son nouveau joujou. J'ai trouvé un super moyen de dépenser mon argent. J'ai passé la semaine à lui acheter des tonnes de trucs. C'est fou l'expression sur son visage dès que je lui offre un jouet. Elle ouvre ses grands yeux brillants et me hurle un grand « merci » si fort que je suis certain que tout le quartier l'entend. La vérité, c'est que ça me rend aussi heureux qu'elle je crois. J'adore la voir s'éclater avec les trucs que je lui achète. Chaque fin d'après-midi, elle écrit un parchemin à sa mère dans lequel elle lui détaille notre journée, et à chaque fois, Andromeda lui répond deux ou trois heures plus tard. De cette façon, Nymphadora peut lire sa lettre avant de s'endormir.

« Tu crois que tonton Rémus pourra venir ce soir ? Elle me demande.  
_ Ça va être compliqué ce soir, Nympha. Tonton Rémus a déjà des trucs de prévu. »

C'est la pleine lune ce soir, et je ne peux pas venir les aider. Ça me fout en rogne, mais en même temps, il est hors de question de laisser la petite à quelqu'un d'autre. Sirius m'a dit qu'il arrivera à gérer Rémus tout seul. Il n'avait pas l'air très agité hier quand nous avons été lui rendre visite, je pense que ça ira, mais quand même...

« Tu l'aimes bien hein, tonton Rémus ?  
_ Oui. Il est gentil avec moi.  
_ Je sais Nympha. Il est gentil avec tout le monde, je lui réponds en souriant. »

Je m'arrête sur le palier et ouvre la porte devant elle pour la laisser rentrer. Elle se rue sur le canapé non sans avoir trébuché deux ou trois fois avant et avoir effectué une cascade digne des plus grands films d'action.

« Alors, on l'essaie ou pas ? Je demande en désignant de la tête le gros paquet livré par la cheminée.  
_ Ouiiii ! Elle hurle de joie. »

Je souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais peur de m'en occuper, cette gamine est adorable. Je l'invite à se jeter sur le paquet carton avec moi pour le déballer, et elle y met toute sa force. Elle tire d'un côté, et je réalise qu'elle utilise la magie pour défaire le lien en plastique qui l'empêche de déchiqueter le carton. Je suis impressionné, mais je ne dis rien. Elle ne se rend probablement même pas compte de ce qu'elle fait. Elle fini par en sortir un petit balai miniature.

« Il est trop beau ! Merci tonton ! Me dit-elle avant de me sauter dans les bras.  
_ Essaie le, je l'encourage.  
_ Je ne sais pas comment faire... »

Je souris en me rappelant la première fois que j'ai eu un balai entre les mains. Mon père me l'avait acheté pour mes dix ans. J'avais passé la journée à voler avec lui ce jour là. C'est un des meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie.

« Il faut que tu te mettes devant lui, et que tu lui dises « debout ! », je lui explique.  
_ Tu veux que je dise « debout » à un balai ? M'interroge t-elle, dubitative.  
_ Oui. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais dis-toi qu'il est comme nous et qu'il comprend. »

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais fou, et finalement, elle essaie, mais le balai ne bouge pas.

« Il faut que tu lui dises un peu plus fort. Comme maman quand elle te dit d'aller dans ta chambre après que tu aies fait une bêtise, par exemple. »

Elle réitère, et cette fois, le petit balai trouve sa main. Elle lève ses grands yeux bruns vers moi. Ils pétillent d'impatience. Elle enjambe l'engin pendant que je la guide, ma main derrière son dos. Elle vole au ras du sol au début, je n'ai pas très envie qu'elle se blesse en tombant. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas un exemple d'habileté. Bon, il faut dire que je lui ai quand même acheté un casque, des genouillères, et des coudières, donc elle ne risque pas grand chose. Je finis par la lâcher quand je vois qu'elle est à l'aise tout en exigeant qu'elle ne vole pas plus haut que la troisième étagère de la cuisine. Au bout d'une heure, je m'amuse à lancer des pommes en l'air qu'elle doit rattraper. Elle s'éclate, et moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Surprise, Nymphadora lâche le manche du balai, et gesticule en l'air pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de parvenir à se rattraper in extremis. Ouf. Je lui fait signe de se poser au sol et de venir derrière moi alors que j'entrouvre la porte. Simple mesure de précaution.

« Salut James, me dit Lily. »

Elle esquisse un sourire discret. Quand est-ce qu'elle est revenue ? J'ai envie de lui demander, mais je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

« C'est quiii ? Demande Nymphadora. »

Lily fronce les sourcils et me pousse un peu pour se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Vas-y Evans, rentre, fais comme chez toi surtout. Je referme derrière elle, agacé, alors qu'elle s'est accroupie devant Nympha qui tient toujours son balai dans sa main droite.

« Coucou toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demande-t-elle.  
_ Nymphadora, et toi ?  
_ Eh bien ! Ça c'est un sacré prénom ! Moi c'est Lily. Il est beau ton balai, tu fais du quidditch ?  
_ Non pas encore, mais tonton James va m'apprendre. On rigole bien. Il me lance les pommes et je les attrape, tu veux jouer ?  
_ J'adorerais... Si tonton James est d'accord, bien sûr, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. »

Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça ? La petite a l'air heureuse. Ses cheveux sont violets. Je hoche simplement la tête en tendant le panier de fruits à Lily alors que Nympha remonte sur le balai. Je les observe jouer pendant une bonne demie heure. Elles rigolent bien toutes les deux. Lily a l'air à l'aise. Elle aime bien les enfants, visiblement. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Quand elle veut, elle peut être douce et attentionnée, comme elle l'était avec ses amis lors de la soirée à laquelle elle m'avait invité. Elle éclate de rire en même temps que Nymphadora quand une pomme explose contre le mur de la cuisine, et j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau. C'est comme si je m'étais retenu pendant une semaine, et maintenant qu'elle est là, c'est une bouffée d'air frais qui rempli mes poumons. En même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle fait chez moi alors qu'elle m'a évité après que nous ayons passé la nuit ensemble. Ça me torture l'esprit.

« Allez ça suffit Nympha, il faut que tu écrives à maman maintenant. »

Elle m'obéit immédiatement et se pose en me prenant des mains la plume et le parchemin que je lui tends. Comme à son habitude, elle s'empare de l'encrier dans mon bureau et va s'installer sur la table de la cuisine.

« Elle est vraiment adorable, me dit Lily en la regardant, les bras croisés.  
_ Oui. Sauf quand elle f... »

Et voilà. Elle vient de faire tomber l'encrier. Elle se tourne vers moi et ses yeux crient pardon pendant que sa bouche grimace. C'est la quatrième fois. Je secoue la tête en soupirant, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. D'un coup de baguette, je nettoie ses bêtises et lui redonne un flacon d'encre.

« Tu t'en sors bien, on dirait, me dit Lily.  
_ Je fais du mieux que je peux. Ses parents doivent venir la chercher demain, normalement. C'est la fille de la cousine de Sirius.  
_ Oh, fait-elle, étonnée.  
_ Ah. Tu pensais que c'était une fille avec qui j'avais couché qui s'était ramenée six ans plus tard avec notre enfant ? Je lui demande à voix basse en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle me regarde, interloquée, puis ravale un rire. Elle ne répond pas, mais je suis sûre que c'est exactement ce qu'elle croyait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait, Lily ?  
_ Je passais juste te dire bonjour, te prévenir que j'étais rentrée. »

Elle me dévisage agressivement. Il faut dire que le ton sur lequel j'ai posé ma question n'était pas le plus engageant du monde. Néanmoins, elle le mérite un peu.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est vrai, quoi ! Pourquoi ? Elle rentre chez elle au milieu de la nuit, elle me laisse sans nouvelle, puis elle se tire carrément en France. En plus, je sais très bien que si elle avait pu ne pas me le dire, elle l'aurait fait. Le hasard a juste fait que nous nous sommes croisés au moment où elle quittait le bâtiment. J'en déduis que je ne l'intéresse pas autant que je le pensais, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez moi, là ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle se moque de moi. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser.

« J'en sais rien. Bon, écoute, laisse tomber je vais y aller. Bonne soirée James. »

Elle prend son sac à main, fait un signe à Nymphadora, et quitte mon appartement comme elle sait si bien le faire. Je crois qu'elle a envie de claquer la porte, mais elle se retient parce que la petite est là. Tant mieux. Elle m'a répondu sèchement, je sais qu'elle est contrariée, mais à quoi s'attendait-elle au juste ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut.

« J'ai fini ! Me dit Nympha en posant sa plume. »

J'attache son parchemin à la patte de mon hibou et je le jette pour qu'il s'envole, puis je m'assois sur le canapé avec le livre préféré de la petite en lui faisant signe de venir à côté de moi. Elle me le prend des mains et le garde serré contre elle.

« Je n'ai pas envie de lire le livre ce soir, me dit-elle.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?  
_ Je voudrais jouer encore avec Lily.  
_ Il est tard, elle est rentrée chez elle. »

La petite soupire bruyamment, et ses cheveux deviennent bruns en même temps.

« Elle est belle, Lily, tu trouves pas tonton James ?  
_ Si. Elle est très belle, mais si tu la revois un jour, ne lui dit surtout pas que je t'ai dit ça, d'accord ?  
_ C'est promis.  
_ En plus moi je connais une autre grande fille qui doit aller prendre son bain en attendant que sa maman réponde à sa lettre !  
_ Avec de la mousse ?  
_ Double dose ! Je m'exclame en souriant. »

La petite saute de joie et me suit dans la salle de bain. Là, je me rends compte qu'elle va sûrement me manquer quand Andromeda viendra la chercher demain.


	11. Chapter 11

La porte se referme sur Andromeda, Nymphadora, et Ted. Ils ont finalement trouvé une solution. Les aurors les ont aidés à installer tout un tas de sortilèges autour de leur maison car la famille Black n'était visiblement pas encline à enterrer la hache de guerre. Enfin voilà, je suis seul, maintenant. A une exception près.

« Tu sais qu'il est bientôt 18h ? Tu comptes manger tous mes céréales ou pas ? Je demande à Sirius qui vide la boîte dans un énorme bol.  
_ J'ai la dalle, vieux ! Cette pleine lune m'a creusé.  
_ J'avais cru remarquer.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? Tu es d'une humeur de chien ! Sans jeu de mot... Ne me dis pas que c'est Evans !  
_ Pfff ! Ferme-la un peu !  
_ Et merde. C'est Evans. Ne te prends pas la tête avec cette fille, elle est beaucoup trop compliquée. Il y en a d'autres qui sont plus accessibles. En plus, c'est un peu une allumeuse. »

J'ai envie de le contredire, mais le fait est qu'il a raison, je dois bien l'admettre. En tout cas, il a l'air de ne pas trop l'aimer. Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte la fois où je les avais entendu s'engueuler dans l'appartement de Lily, mais nous n'en avions pas vraiment reparlé depuis. Ça m'embête quand même de le laisser parler d'elle de cette manière, mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne me donne aucune arme pour la défendre. S'il connaissait toute l'histoire, il serait encore plus furieux après elle. Ou alors il se foutrait de ma gueule, je sais pas trop. Dans les deux cas, ça ne me convient pas, donc mieux vaut qu'il reste dans le noir.

« Bon, j'ai entraînement dans cinq minutes, j'y vais.  
_ Ok, si ça te dérange pas, je vais squatter la chambre d'ami, je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir dans mon bol.  
_ Tu es chez moi, chez toi Patmol. »

Je quitte le bâtiment et transplane directement à l'entraînement. Je dis bonjour aux gars et je m'envole. Ça fait du bien d'être là haut. C'est à peu près le seul endroit où j'ai l'impression d'être intouchable et de tout pouvoir contrôler. Le quidditch m'apporte une sécurité que je ne trouve pas quand j'ai les pieds sur terre. Je virevolte, marque quelques points, évite plusieurs cognards, tente deux ou trois nouvelles tactiques, puis je redescends, deux heures plus tard. Deux des gars se sont arrêtés sur la route des vestiaires pour parler à une fille que je ne vois pas bien. Je me rapproche et constate, étonné, que Lily est là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle me suit ou quoi ? Ou alors elle sort avec un mec de l'équipe. Cette pensée me fout en rogne. J'essaie de tendre l'oreille, et je me rends compte qu'ils l'agacent.

« Allez... Tu as bien un numéro ! Lui demande Carpenter, le gardien.  
_ Il est dans l'annuaire, avec mon nom, réplique t-elle le plus calmement possible.  
_ Sérieux tu vas pas me dire que tu veux pas me le donner ?! Reprend-il  
_ C'est exactement ça.  
_ C'est mort je te laisse pas filer sans ton numéro, insiste-t-il lourdement. »

Je l'aimais bien avant, mais là, j'ai envie de le massacrer. Je m'interpose entre les deux et je le pousse doucement.

« Va mobiliser ta connerie sur des choses intelligentes, Carpenter, je lui dis.  
_ Sérieux ? Tu vas pas me la laisser celle là ?  
_ Elle a pas envie, je crois. T'as pas envie, n'est-ce pas ? Je demande à Lily qui secoue la tête de droite à gauche.  
_ Elles disent toujours ça au début, et puis finalement, quand on insiste un peu...  
_ Casse toi parce que ça m'énerve là.  
_ Oh, ça va, James ! On rigole ! Me dis pas que toi non plus tu t'es pas demandé ce qu'elle cachait sous ses fringues. »

Mon poing se serre et s'abat sur sa figure en deux secondes et demie très exactement. Ah le con ! Il m'a cherché ! Il tombe à la renverse sur le coup. Il faut dire que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. J'attrape Lily par le bras, peu importe ce qu'elle fiche ici, et je transplane avec elle. Putain. Voilà. Maintenant je me suis grillé au quidditch. Aucun moyen que j'y retourne un jour. Il va falloir que je me trouve une autre équipe.

« Désolé. J'ai vu le nom de ton club de quidditch sur ton Tshirt l'autre jour, et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir.  
_ Pourquoi ? »

Elle me regarde intensément. Merde Lily. Ne joue pas cette carte là. Elle se mord la lèvre. Je dois détourner le regard pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le souvenir de sa peau contre la mienne revient me narguer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Tu rentres ? Me demande-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers sa porte.  
_ Oui. »

Non ! Non ! Je voulais dire non ! Mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas. Je ne contrôle plus mon propre corps. J'attends à peine qu'elle ait refermé derrière nous pour la plaquer contre la porte et l'embrasser. Putain mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?! Et pourquoi elle me laisse faire ? Oh et puis merde. Je lui enlève ses vêtements un par un et la prend contre la porte alors que ses mains se resserrent sur mes épaules. Je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de faire durer le plaisir comme la dernière fois. Je suis énervé contre elle. Elle n'aura que le strict minimum cette fois-ci, et pourtant, le strict minimum avec elle est mieux que tous les maximums que j'ai eu avec d'autres.

Je ramasse mon maillot de quidditch par terre et l'enfile à la hâte. J'ai envie de rester, mais je vais me barrer, parce qu'à mon avis, elle n'a pas envie que je m'attarde. Alors je fais comme elle, je me tire sans un mot, sans un regard, et je rejoins mon appartement. Sirius n'est ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Il doit dormir. Je m'enferme dans la douche et quand j'en sors, Pat, mon hibou, est en train de taper à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je décroche le parchemin de ses griffes. C'est Lily.

_« Cher James,  
c'était carrément égoïste ce que tu viens de me faire, on ne traite pas une femme de cette manière !  
Ps : nourris ton hibou ! Il a tellement faim qu'il vient manger chez moi.  
Lily. »_

J'ai un petit rire ironique. Exactement, Lily Evans, tu as tout compris. Le seul truc con, c'est que je m'en veux un peu, en fait. Mes démons post-baise me reviennent. J'attrape ma plume et un parchemin.

_« Chère Lily,  
Si tu n'avais pas agis de la manière dont tu as agis la dernière fois, peut-être que j'aurais pu faire un effort pour te faire plaisir, mais là, tu ne le méritais clairement pas.  
Ps : si tu ne le nourrissais pas, peut-être qu'il viendrait manger chez moi !  
James. »_

J'attache la lettre à Pat et le renvoie par la fenêtre. Il n'a pas bien loin à aller. J'ai à peine le temps de retourner dans le salon pour me préparer à manger qu'il est déjà revenu.

_« Cher James,  
Si tu veux parler de la fois où je t'ai traité de connard de bourge, je suis sincèrement désolée, je pensais que tu le savais déjà.  
Ps : je nourris les pauvres animaux affamés quand j'en vois.  
Lily. »_

Mais quelle... ! Ah ! Je n'ai même pas de mot ! Elle m'énerve !

_« Chère Lily,  
Je parlais du fait que tu te tires dans un autre pays en essayant clairement de m'éviter juste après avoir couché avec moi.  
Ps : Est-ce qu'il y a un sous entendu, là dedans ?  
James. »_

Je balance mon hibou dehors, et me sers un verre d'eau. Je n'ai plus faim, mais je souris comme un idiot quand Pat revient avec un autre parchemin.

_« Cher James,  
Si j'ai blessé ton ego, je m'en excuse. Ma conduite laisse encore à désirer, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes les bonnes manières...  
Ps : Oui, il y en avait un.  
Lily. » _

J'hallucine. Même sur papier elle arrive à m'allumer. Qu'est ce que je vais répondre à ça ? Je me pose deux minutes pour réfléchir.

_« Chère Lily,  
Tu as beaucoup de problème comportementaux, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y faire quelque chose.  
James. » _

Ça, ça va lui donner matière à réfléchir un peu. Je descends mon verre d'eau d'une traite et retourne dans ma chambre. J'attends dix bonnes minutes avant que Pat me ramène une nouvelle lettre de Lily.

_« Cher James,  
Puisque nous parlons de mes problèmes, je crois qu'il faut que je te dise que je suis troublée.  
Lily. » _

Mon cœur s'arrête en lisant cette phrase. Troublée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me balance un truc comme ça sans argumenter ?

_« Chère Lily,  
Est-ce que tu peux développer, s'il te plaît ?  
James. »_

J'attends cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Vingt minutes. Toujours rien. Je me couche et me retourne dans mon lit. Au bout d'une petite heure, Pat est à ma fenêtre.

_« Cher James,  
Tu me fais ressentir des choses. Des choses compliquées mais belles. Merci.  
Lily. »_

Je reste pensif devant cette lettre. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne sais pas si je dois y répondre. Je la pose sur mon bureau avant de la lire une deuxième fois. Je respire un bon coup, et finalement je m'endors.

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! je les lis et ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur =)


	12. Chapter 12

J'effleure des mains la dernière lettre que Lily m'a envoyé en rangeant mon encrier, et mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur ses mots. _« Tu me fais ressentir des choses. Des choses belles mais compliquées. »_ Elle a mis un certain temps à l'envoyer. J'imagine qu'elle a dû se pencher sérieusement sur chaque mot qu'elle a utilisé. Ou alors elle a longuement réfléchi avant d'expédier la lettre. Toujours est-il que ces mots lui ont coûté. Elle n'est pas qu'une allumeuse sans cœur. Je crois qu'elle est juste comme moi, et qu'elle se demande aussi de son côté si je ne suis pas qu'un coureur de minettes. J'en suis un, c'est vrai, mais est-ce que ça suffit à me définir ? J'aurais répondu oui il y a un mois, mais maintenant je ne sais plus.

Je prends ma douche et file au quartier général de l'Ordre. Je crois que Sirius dort encore. Il n'y a que Rémus et deux aurors. Nous sommes censés préparer une nouvelle « action » cette semaine. Je ne sais pas encore si je serais sur le terrain. Je l'espère, à vrai dire. Dumbledore m'a laissé de côté trop longtemps. Je regarde la carte de Londres qu'ils ont étalée sur la table en bois rongée par les mites. Il y a quatre croix rouges autour d'une maison. C'est là où nos équipes devront se placer. Nos espions ont entendu dire qu'il y aurait une réunion de mangemorts là bas dans deux jours.

« La priorité, c'est de les capturer, explique un auror.  
_ Tu veux dire, pendant qu'ils essaient de nous tuer, ironise l'autre.  
_ C'est pour cette raison que Sirius Black va faire diversion.  
_ Quoi ? Quelle diversion ? Je demande.  
_ La réunion a lieu dans la maison d'une des cousines de Patmol. Ils veulent qu'il rentre là dedans comme s'il était invité pendant qu'on se met en position autour de l'habitation, m'explique Rémus.  
_ Vous vous foutez de nous j'espère ? Sirius a été renié, ils vont le tuer dès qu'ils vont le voir.  
_ C'est lui qui a insisté, me dit l'un des aurors.  
_ Bien sûr qu'il a insisté, c'est un abruti !  
_ Réfléchis Potter, ils seront tous si étonnés de le voir là qu'ils ne feront attention à rien d'autre, ça nous donnera juste le temps de nous disperser pour pouvoir en attraper le plus possible, et pour protéger Black quand le moment sera venu d'attaquer, argumente l'un des aurors.  
_ C'est de la folie. »

Je suis énervé, mais je sais que je ne peux rien dire. Quand Sirius a une idée en tête, personne ne peut la lui enlever. Je vais quand même en discuter avec lui tout à l'heure. J'attends qu'il arrive pour l'engueuler, et ça le fait rire.

« Relax ! Mes parents seront là ! Si ils ne m'ont pas tué la première fois qu'ils ont appris que j'étais infidèle, ils ne me tueront pas la deuxième !  
_ Dumbledore en dit quoi ?  
_ Il dit que le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais que vous serez tous placés de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas m'arriver quoi que ce soit, alors... »

Je capitule. J'ai entière confiance en Dumbledore. C'est l'homme le plus intelligent du monde de la sorcellerie. Ce plan ne me convient pas, mais je vais faire avec. Rémus non plus n'a pas l'air très emballé par l'idée, je le devine lorsqu'il me jette un coup d'oeil contrit. On va devoir se serrer les coudes et foncer tête baissée une fois de plus. Je reste jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi pour les aider à régler quelques détails, et je rentre. J'ai envie de respirer. J'ai envie de voir Lily. Je frappe, elle ne répond pas. Elle doit être au travail. Il y a une enveloppe devant sa porte, le cachet attire mon attention. La Bibliothèque St Peter. Une des plus grandes par ici. C'est donc là qu'elle bosse ? J'hésite un instant, et finalement, je transplane. Je lui avais dit qu'elle ne m'y verrait jamais, mais là, j'ai changé d'avis.

Je me retrouve devant un gigantesque bâtiment fait de briques rouges. Je pousse la porte et me retrouve happé dans un monde de livres comme j'en ai rarement vu. Il faut dire que je ne me rends pas dans ce genre d'endroit tous les quatre matins. Je me surprends à aimer l'odeur des vieilles pages et l'atmosphère de silence qui règne ici. C'est apaisant. J'avance vers le guichet ou une petite blonde au visage doux semble absorbée par sa lecture. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'accoude sur le comptoir qu'elle pose ses yeux sur moi, non sans avoir sursauté avant. Elle se met à rougir violemment, et elle bégaie un moment avant de réussir à articuler une phrase. Reprends toi ma grande, ce n'est que mon physique.

« Bon... B... Bonjour ? Je p... Peux vous aider ?  
_ Je cherche Lily.  
_ Lily ? Lily Evans ? Oui bien sûr. Je l'appelle. »

Elle fait maladroitement tomber le roman qu'elle était en train de lire en essayant d'attraper le téléphone à sa droite. Elle compose le numéro, et j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux livres moldus sur l'étagère à quelques mètres du guichet. « Jack et le haricot magique », c'est quoi cette connerie ?

« Lily, ramène toi vite, il y a un beau gosse qui te demande à l'accueil ! Lui murmure sa collègue. »

Je suppose qu'elle aurait préféré que je n'entende pas ça, mais j'ai les oreilles qui traînent. Je lui souris lorsqu'elle raccroche, et elle rougit d'avantage. Il faudrait que je la présente à Sirius, je suis sûr qu'elle lui plairait. Je repose le livre pour enfant quand je vois Lily apparaître derrière l'étagère. Elle est étonnée de me voir, mais contente. Peut-être un peu gênée aussi. Sûrement à cause de la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyé hier.

« Salut James,  
_ Salut Lily. »

Elle me sourit timidement. C'est plutôt rare de la voir sur la réserve. Elle me prend par le bras pour m'emmener à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas envie que sa collègue nous entende.

« C'est... Surprenant de te voir là, me dit-elle.  
_ Et un peu troublant, aussi, non ? Je lui demande un peu moqueur en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Je suis fier de constater qu'elle a compris que je faisais allusion à sa lettre quand je vois son visage s'empourprer.

« Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

Elle jette un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Un coup de vent lui envoie les cheveux dans la figure, et son parfum vient m'encercler. Voilà, je respire. J'ai envie de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. Je me retiens.

« Dans une heure et demie, pourquoi ?  
_ Tu as considéré mon offre d'emploi ? Je lui demande en ignorant sa question.  
_ Considéré oui, pris une décision, non.  
_ Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de dire oui ?  
_ Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ?  
_ Je suppose... Passe chez moi en rentrant. »

Elle hoche la tête mais reste plantée devant moi. Elle avance sa main vers moi avec hésitation et la pose sur mon avant bras avant de faire glisser ses doigts jusque dans ma paume. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne fais rien, et je la regarde me tourner le dos pour rejoindre sa bibliothèque. Je sens encore sa peau douce dans ma main. C'est bon de vivre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je prie pour que Sirius ne passe pas à la maison à l'improviste, surtout que je viens de lui faire faux bond pour aller aux Trois Balais. J'espère qu'il a proposé à Rémus, et que ce dernier a accepté. Sinon je risque de le voir débarquer ici pendant que je suis avec Lily. Il ne comprendrait pas, je crois. Enfin, je ne sais pas.

Ça frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. C'est elle, comme prévu. Elle a l'air stressé. Je me décale pour la faire rentrer, et ses immenses yeux verts se posent sur moi. Elle est embêtée, troublée, comme elle me l'a avoué hier.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Sa voix tremble un peu. Je ne sais pas à quoi je dois m'attendre. Si c'est encore un vent qu'elle veut me mettre, qu'elle le fasse vite fait et bien fait. Je m'en remettrai. Peut-être... Un jour... Dans longtemps... Ses doigts tapotent nerveusement le coin de la table à hauteur de ses hanches. Son regard est toujours fixé au mien. C'est comme si elle pouvait lire en moi. Finalement, elle tire quelque chose de la poche de son jean et pose l'objet sur la table. Une bague. Elle roule un peu en cercle avant de se coucher devant elle.

« Je suis fiancée. »

Merde. Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je crois que mon visage trahi mon étonnement parce que le sien aussi change d'expression. Elle fait un pas vers moi, puis s'arrête, hésitante. Putain Lily, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Je ne sais même plus quoi dire. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me la dérober sous le nez alors qu'elle n'a jamais été à moi. Alors ça veut dire quoi ? Ça veut dire qu'on s'arrête là, comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Elle a un mec. Je suis quoi, moi, au juste ? J'ai l'air d'une fillette à me poser toutes ces questions. Je devrais la virer d'ici direct. Et pourtant je n'y arrive pas.

« Leo, mon fiancé, habite en France. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai pété un câble. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la pitié de mes amis de là bas, ni la sienne. Ça faisait deux ans que nous étions ensemble et j'ai déménagé aussitôt les funérailles passées. Il a voulu venir avec moi, il était inquiet. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de faire une pause. Il m'a laissé faire ma crise en me disant que quand j'irais mieux, je n'aurais qu'à revenir, qu'il m'attendrait. Il a été d'une patience incroyable avec moi, car il sait très bien toutes les conneries que j'ai faite ici. Il sait pour les mecs, il sait pour tout. Pourtant, il m'attendait.  
_ Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? Je lui demande, interloqué.  
_ Parce que c'est plutôt évident qu'il s'est passé un truc entre nous, James. A cause de ce truc, je te dois une explication. C'est la partie « compliquée » dont je parlais dans ma lettre hier soir.  
_ Tu es fiancée, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué là dedans ?  
_ Ne prétends pas être plus con que tu ne l'es déjà, James, elle me répond en souriant légèrement. »

Ah voilà, là je la reconnais ! A la fois provocante et rentre dedans. C'est la Lily qui me met hors de ma zone de contrôle. C'est la Lily qui sait me dire ce que je ne veux pas entendre.

« Je ne vais pas te demander de me choisir, si c'est ce que tu attends de moi, je lui dis.  
_ Pourquoi pas ?  
_ Parce que je ne suis pas le bon choix. Il faut voir les choses en face, on se connaît à peine. N'importe quelle personne avec un minimum de bon sens te dirait d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et de te concentrer sur ce que tu as avec lui. Et puis je suis un connard de gosse de riche, comme tu me l'as dit et répété. Ça devrait te suffire, comme arguments. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Moi aussi je sais être honnête Lily. Même si ça me coûte de te dire ce que je viens de te dire. Je sais que je ne suis rien à côté de ce gars.  
Il la connaît depuis des lustres alors que moi je viens de débarquer dans sa vie. Il était là quand ses parents sont morts. Il l'a demandé en mariage. Elle a accepté. Elle l'aime, alors. Ou elle l'a aimé. Peu importe, je ne fais pas le poids, je suis juste le mec d'à côté qui se tape tout ce qui bouge.

« Excuses-moi de te poser cette question, mais tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis moi ?  
_ Non, je réponds très honnêtement.  
_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Moi non plus. Pas même avec lui quand je suis rentrée en France.  
_ Ça veut rien dire, Lily, je lui dis en soupirant.  
_ Si. Ça me rappelle le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière. Le monde moldu m'a semblé fade, d'un coup. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas, c'est juste que je ne lui trouvais plus rien d'attrayant. Et puis il y a eut ce moment où je me suis dis « mince Lily, tu as toujours été une sorcière, et tu viens seulement de le découvrir, tu as perdu dix ans de ta vie. » »

Je crois que je comprends où elle veut en venir. J'ai découvert que j'avais un vide en moi seulement quand je l'ai rencontré. C'est tout un monde qui s'est ouvert à moi à ce moment là, et c'est vrai que depuis que j'ai goûté à ce nouveau monde, je ne veux plus retrouver l'ancien. Je ne regarde même plus les autres filles, je ne me demande pas de quelle façon je pourrais les ramener chez moi, je m'en fous.

« Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je me suis dit « mais quel connard, ce mec ! », et j'admets qu'il m'arrive encore de le penser, mais bon sang pour la première fois dans ma vie j'ai quelqu'un en face de moi qui comprend tout, et ça me fait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu vingt ans de ma vie, là, elle m'avoue. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est un peu une déclaration je crois. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens. La vache... C'est intense. Elle me surprend à chaque fois. Ses mots me foutent en l'air et son regard aussi.


	13. Chapter 13

Elle est toujours devant moi, incertaine, ses bras tombant le long de son adorable corps. La bombe qu'elle m'a balancée à la figure a eu son petit effet. Je la désire encore plus qu'avant. Je franchis le dernier mètre qui me sépare d'elle, je prends son visage dans mes mains et je l'embrasse. Peut-être pour la dernière fois, je n'en sais rien. Peu importe son choix, je le respecterai. J'essayerai, du moins.

Je savoure la sensation que me procurent ses mains quand elle les laisse gambader dans mon dos, je profite de sentir son corps se serrer contre le mien comme si elle voulait s'y fondre. Elle me tire doucement vers le canapé, je la fais basculer, et je m'arrête deux secondes pour la regarder. Merde. Je suis frappé par l'authenticité de ce moment, par l'honnêteté de ses grands yeux verts qui me supplient de ne pas m'arrêter. Je crois que c'est trop tard. Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Je suis foutu. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. J'ai envie d'embrasser tout son corps. Je me perds sur sa peau, alors que ses mains trouvent les miennes. Nos doigts s'entrelacent. Elle est à moi, là, et à personne d'autre. Nos corps se hurlent les mots que nos bouchent n'arrivent pas à prononcer. Ils s'entrechoquent jusqu'à ce que nous en tombions d'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que nous roulions sur le sol en riant. Ce rire. Merlin, ce rire qu'elle a. C'est le plus pur du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je lui demande, anxieux. »

Elle croise ses deux bras sur mon torse et pose sa tête dessus en me fixant intensément comme elle sait si bien le faire.

« Je vais... Rompre avec lui, lâche t-elle. »

Je suis soulagé jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de l'ombre qui passe dans ses yeux. Je réalise qu'elle vient de s'engager à laisser toute une période de sa vie derrière elle et qu'elle fait une croix sur la sécurité que ce Leo lui apportait.

« Je crois que tu devrais attendre, je lui dis finalement. »

Elle est étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de moi, je crois.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi ?  
_ Est-ce que je ne viens pas de te prouver le contraire Lily ? »

Elle plisse les yeux comme si elle voulait y voir plus clair dans mes intentions, et finalement, elle sourit et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Non Lily. Pourquoi ne tiens-tu jamais en place ? Je m'accoude pour la regarder se servir un verre d'eau et le boire d'une traite.

« T'es belle, Lily. »

Elle repose le verre, sourit, et secoue la tête de gauche à droite avant de revenir s'allonger contre moi sur le tapis à franges du salon.

« Toi, tu es beau. Moi, je suis affreuse.  
_ N'importe quoi. »

Je passe mon bras par dessus sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre moi. Sa main vient caresser mon visage. Elle me regarde avec admiration. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé de cette manière. Je ne le mérite pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était sexy quand tu m'as défendu hier à ton entraînement de quidditch ! »

J'éclate de rire. Il ne lui faut pas grand chose.

« J'avais envie de te sauter dessus.  
_ Tu es folle, Lily Evans.  
_ Oui, me dit-elle en soutenant mon regard. »

Elle me déglingue les neurones. J'ai l'impression d'être défoncé. Je me lève et rempli à nouveau son verre d'eau avant de le boire en posant mes lèvres à l'exact endroit où elle avait posé les siennes. Elle a un sourire en coin. Je ne veux qu'elle.

« Tu as faim ? Je lui demande en bouclant la ceinture de mon pantalon.  
_ Un peu, répond-elle en enfilant mon Tshirt. »

Je sors quelques trucs de mon frigo alors qu'elle s'assoit sur la chaise en face de moi. Elle ne touche à rien, elle me contemple simplement.

« Je ne mangerais rien que ta bouche n'ait pas touchée avant, me dit-elle comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse. »

Eh bah ça alors. Elle me fout en l'air. Cette fille, c'est tout sinon rien. Je croque dans un morceau de pain, et je lui tends l'autre bout. Elle me sourit, et le termine. Pendant tout le repas, elle n'accepte que mes restes. Elle est complètement soumise contrairement à d'habitude. C'est super intime, et un peu dément comme moment. Je dirais que c'est prodigieusement tordu, en fait. Le pire, c'est que j'aime ça. J'ai l'impression que nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne.

« Tu restes dormir ? Je lui demande en lui tendant la main. »

Elle hésite, et finalement, ses doigts retrouvent les miens. Je suis soulagé. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte. Je ne sais pas quelle décision elle prendra une fois la porte de mon appartement refermée derrière elle, même si elle m'a déjà donné son avis là dessus. Je veux profiter de ce moment le plus possible.

« Je n'ai pas dormi avec qui que ce soit depuis très longtemps, me dit-elle en s'allongeant à côté de moi.  
_ Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Elle se couche sur le côté pour mieux me regarder. Il y a une expression indescriptible sur son visage.

« Ça va ? Je lui demande.  
_ Serre moi dans tes bras. »

Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. Sa tête vient se nicher contre la mienne et je rapproche son corps jusqu'à pouvoir sentir les battements de son cœur. Je règle ma respiration sur la sienne, et j'attends qu'elle s'endorme pour faire de même. Je suis réveillé trois heures plus tard par ses coups de pieds. Je desserres mes bras, et elle s'en libère aussitôt. Elle s'assoit contre la tête du lit, ses genoux repliés sur elle-même, et elle se balance d'avant en arrière.

« Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir, répète t-elle sans arrêt. »

Quand j'essaie de la toucher, elle sursaute et ses yeux se posent sur moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me voit pas. Je pose la main sur son bras, et elle se rue dans la salle de bain. Merde. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je bondis hors du lit pour la suivre, et je découvre qu'elle s'est assise dans la baignoire vide, et qu'elle a tiré le rideau. Elle tremble. Elle est dans une espèce de transe. Elle est toujours repliée sur elle même, sa tête dans ses genoux, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur, là. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se bat pour respirer. J'entre dans la baignoire avec elle et je l'oblige doucement à déplier ses membres. Dans un premier temps, elle se débat, mais je me rends compte qu'elle s'apaise à chaque fois que je lui parle, alors je continue.

« Lily ça va aller d'accord ? Respire. Il n'y a que moi ici, et je veux juste t'aider, alors respire s'il te plaît. »

Elle fini par lever ses yeux verts brillants de larmes sur moi. Je suis bouleversé. Ce regard vient de me livrer toute sa vie en images.

« Viens là, je lui dis en la tirant par le bras. »

Elle se laisse faire et je la soulève pour l'asseoir sur le lavabo, comme une enfant. Elle tremble encore un peu. J'ouvre le robinet de la baignoire pour lui faire couler un bain chaud, et je passe un gant de toilette humide sur son visage. Ses yeux sont maintenant perdus dans le vide, sans expression. J'ouvre mon placard pour y trouver quelques huiles calmantes concoctées par le médicomage qui me suivait quand j'ai perdu mes parents, et j'en mets plusieurs gouttes dans l'eau. Le parfum envahi la salle de bain. J'attends que la baignoire soit à moitié remplie pour retirer mon Tshirt à Lily. Elle est nue devant moi, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je la pose délicatement dans l'eau, et je m'assois par terre, à côté d'elle, en m'appuyant sur le rebord en marbre. La voir comme ça, ça me rappelle le soir de l'attaque à la Chope sans Fond. C'est déstabilisant. Elle paraît si forte en temps normal. J'attends cinq minutes, dix minutes, et son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Elle plonge la tête sous l'eau et y reste quelques secondes avant d'émerger. Ses mains cachent son visage. Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit plus tôt « Moi je suis affreuse » et je réalise qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

« Lily ?  
_ Ne me regarde pas, elle me répond.  
_ Si. »

Je me penche par dessus bord pour enlever ses foutues mains de son visage. Elle ne me laisse pas faire. Elle me repousse. Je m'en fous, je rentre dans la baignoire. Je m'assois sur ses jambes pour les lui bloquer. Elle essaie de se retourner en vain et envoie de l'eau dans toute la pièce. Ma salle de bain ressemble à une piscine municipale. Je parviens finalement à capturer ses deux mains et je les maintiens au dessus de sa tête.

« Putain James ! Ne me regarde pas ! Elle secoue la tête.  
_ Si.  
_ Non.  
_ Si. Tu es belle Lily.  
_ Non. Je suis folle.  
_ Tais toi. Tu n'es pas folle.  
_ Je suis dérangée, je suis effroyable, je suis un monstre.  
_ Ça suffit. »

Je l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas que le moment s'y prête particulièrement, je sais... C'est que je n'ai plus envie de l'entendre déblatérer des conneries pareilles, et c'est le meilleur moyen pour la faire taire. Elle me rend mon baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bordel. Elle est si passionnée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne connaît pas la demie mesure. Tant mieux.

« Ce que tu trouve beau c'est mon corps. Ce qu'i l'intérieur, c'est une autre histoire, me dit-elle après avoir lâché mes lèvres.  
_ Tu viens de faire une putain de crise d'angoisse devant moi et je suis dans la baignoire en train de t'embrasser. Je crois que tu m'as donné un sacré aperçu de ce qu'i l'intérieur mais si ça me dérangeait, tu crois vraiment que je serais toujours là ?  
_ J'en sais rien, tu es une énigme pour moi, James. »

Je suis étonné par sa réponse. Je croyais qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Chaque mot qu'elle prononce fait écho à ceux qui se bousculent dans ma tête, je pensais qu'elle l'avait compris. Je lâche ses poignets. Il va falloir que je mette ma fierté de côté. Je dois utiliser les mots qui sont coincés dans mon esprit depuis si longtemps pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas folle.

« J'ai vécu ça, Lily. Le comportement autodestructeur, la colère refoulée, la haine envers le monde entier. La haine envers soi-même, surtout. Le dégoût de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher la mort de mes parents.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
_ Je t'ai rencontré, je dis le plus honnêtement du monde.  
_ Pfff, t'es con, répond-elle en souriant légèrement.  
_ Je suis très sérieux. »

Elle a l'air d'attendre que je me mette à rire, mais comme ça ne vient pas, elle réalise que je suis sincère. Je ne m'attendais pas moi-même à lui sortir un truc comme ça, mais c'est la vérité dans son plus simple appareil. J'ai posé les yeux sur elle, et tout le reste est devenu un peu moins pénible à supporter.

« Toi aussi tu me fais du bien, James. Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi comme tu le fais. Je sais que ça peut paraître étonnant étant donné que je viens d'exploser nerveusement devant toi, mais tu m'apaises. Quand je suis fatiguée de retourner dans ma tête la nuit où mes parents sont morts, de me revoir me réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit sous les cris, de me revoir me cacher dans un placard pendant qu'ils tuent mes parents, je pense à toi. A chaque fois, avant de m'endormir, je pense à toi. Et c'est mieux.  
_ C'est pour ça que tu te réveilles en pleine nuit ? Tu le revis ?  
_ Presque constamment. »

Ça me fait mal, ce qu'elle me dit. Je crois que je sais enfin ce qu'est l'empathie et je viens de pousser la mienne à l'extrême. En même temps que je lui tends la main pour la faire sortir de la baignoire, j'ai une idée. Je me rappelle de la potion que Rémus me faisait quand j'avais du mal à dormir. La recette doit être quelque part dans la cuisine. J'enveloppe Lily dans une serviette qui fait presque sa taille, et je lui fait signe de me suivre. Je fouille pendant deux ou trois minutes avant de retrouver le morceau de papier. Bonne nouvelle, j'ai tous les ingrédients. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un énorme effort pour ne pas flinguer la potion. Je suis les instructions à la lettre sous le regard attentif et curieux de Lily, et finalement, vingt minutes plus tard, je verse le contenu de la casserole dans son verre. Enfin, notre verre.

« Je te préviens, c'est absolument immonde, mais par contre avec ça, tu vas dormir comme une marmotte, je lui dis en poussant doucement le verre devant elle. »

Elle sourit, avale le contenu d'une traite, et repose le contenant sur la table. Une grimace est figée sur son visage.

« Tu essaies de m'empoisonner ou quoi ?  
_ Je t'avais prévenu ! »

Elle s'essuie la bouche en gémissant d'horreur et me tend la main pour que je retourne me coucher avec elle. Ses yeux m'implorent. Je crois qu'elle s'accroche beaucoup trop à moi. Ça me fait peur et ça me grise. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte que je ne suis pas grand chose.

**Bon comme je me suis un peu craquée au niveau de mes posts (très très légèrement.. Hum..) je vous balance les deux chapitres à la suite, allez hop hop hop, on est guedin ! **


	14. Chapter 14

« Putain James ! »

Lily déboule de ma chambre en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, essayant à la fois d'enfiler ses chaussures, de se coiffer, de boutonner sa chemise, de remonter la fermeture de son jean et de se dépêtrer du drap qui traîne derrière elle. Le spectacle est divertissant. J'ai envie de rire, mais son regard noir m'en dissuade.

« Tu sais quelle heure il est ?! Rugit-elle. »

Et merde, son tyran intérieur est de retour. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon. Dix heures et demie. Elle est en retard à la bibliothèque. De deux heures très exactement. Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit, alors je suis levé depuis un bon moment mais je n'avais pas envie de la réveiller. Premièrement parce qu'elle avait l'air si paisible que je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, et deuxièmement... Parce que si elle se fait virer de la bibliothèque, elle sera bien forcée de répondre oui à mon offre d'emploi. Je sais, c'est vraiment très fourbe de ma part, mais je m'en fous. Peu importe la méthode utilisée, seul le résultat compte !

« Tu vois, elle fonctionne bien ma potion, je plaisante. »

Je me fais fusiller sur place, mais ça me fait sourire, et ça la fout hors d'elle.

« Si tu acceptes de bosser pour moi, essaies d'être ponctuelle, par contre. »

Je continue à me moquer avec un sourire en coin. Elle s'attache les cheveux, enfile sa veste, et d'un coup de baguette, elle fait voler la moitié de mes dossiers dans tout le salon, mélangeant toutes les pages au passage. Mon sourire disparaît. Et merde. Je vais mettre la journée à réparer ses conneries.

« Bonne journée, connard de bourge ! Me lance t-elle avant de se diriger à nouveau vers ma chambre. »

Elle attrape ma fiole de parfum sur la commode, s'en vaporise à l'intérieur des poignets et dans le cou en me fixant d'une manière si provocante que j'ai envie de lui faire enlever toutes ses fringues. Elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps, bien évidemment, en toute bonne séductrice qui se respecte, et claque la porte de l'appartement derrière elle. Je me console en me disant que j'ai marqué mon territoire hier soir en lui laissant un petit souvenir de nos ébats dans le cou. Si elle n'avait pas été à la bourre, je me serais d'ailleurs probablement fait engueuler pour ça aussi. Je commence à ranger mes dossiers quand je tombe sur son soutien gorge, sous le canapé. Bah merde alors. Elle me laisse des trophées en plus. Je me rends compte que je souris comme un idiot seulement quand ça frappe à la porte. Je cache mon butin sous un coussin du canapé juste au moment où Sirius débarque dans la pièce. Il était moins une. Rémus est juste derrière lui.

« Tu héberges un troupeau d'hippogriffes ou quoi ? Me demande Sirius les yeux écarquillés. »

Bon, c'est vrai, c'est un peu en désordre. Il y a des feuilles dans tous les coins et recoins de la pièce, et le drap de mon lit est à moitié dans ma chambre, à moitié dans le salon. Instinctivement, mon regard se pose sur la bague qui traîne encore sur la table. Merde. Il y a une trace de rouge à lèvre sur le verre. Je m'avance rapidement vers les objets du délit, glisse discrètement la bague dans la poche arrière de mon jean avec dégoût et gomme la trace derrière mon dos avec mes doigts. Sirius et Rémus sont trop occupés à contempler mes dossiers étalés par terre pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai eu le malheur d'ouvrir la fenêtre un quart de seconde, je réponds simplement. »

Rémus a un petit sourire quand ses yeux tombent sur le drap mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète. Si Sirius apprenait que je voyais Lily, il péterait un câble. De un, parce qu'il ne l'apprécie pas, et de deux, parce que ça voudrait dire que je ne le suivrais plus dans ses plans à la con aux Trois Balais ou ailleurs.

« Vous m'aidez ou pas ? Je demandes en essayant de rassembler les feuilles.  
_ Sans moi vieux, répond Sirius en s'effondrant sur mon canapé. »

Rémus lève les yeux au ciel et me tend le paquet de dossier qu'il a ramassé à ses pieds. Je le remercie en ignorant son regard appuyé. Je ne dirai rien Rémus, n'essaie pas de me faire flancher.

« Prêt pour la mission de demain ? Me demande t-il.  
_ Il y a du nouveau ?  
_ Dumbledore a envoyé une lettre, hier soir, reprend t-il sur un ton moqueur. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur le balcon. Ah, oui, effectivement, il y a un hibou qui ne m'appartient pas. Je lui donne à manger et le délivre du parchemin que je lis en diagonale. Je suis de la partie ! Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il me redonne une occasion d'aller sur le terrain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais hier soir, au fait ? M'interroge suspicieusement Sirius.  
_ Pas grand chose. Enfin, j'ai épluché quelques dossiers tu vois, et puis j'ai été me coucher.  
_ Hmm... »

Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de le convaincre. Putain Sirius pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu creuses plus profondément ?!

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, pour la mission, il faut que je te passe ma cape d'invisibilité au cas où ça dégénère ? J'essaie de changer de sujet.  
_ Exact, mais je ne devrais pas en avoir besoin. Vous interviendrez au moindre problème, de toutes façons. »

Je vais dans ma chambre, ouvre mon armoire et en sort la cape que je pose sur la table basse à côté de lui. En même temps je le vois replier ses bras sous l'oreiller du canapé. Oh non. Merde. Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde, faussement scandalisé.

« Ah ah ! J'ai l'arme du crime ! S'exclame t-il en brandissant le soutient gorge de Lily devant nous. »

Je lui arrache des mains et le balance hâtivement dans ma chambre.

« Pas grand chose. Enfin, j'ai épluché quelques dossiers, tu vois, et puis j'ai été me coucher, m'imite t-il moqueusement.  
_ Bon, d'accord, j'étais avec une fille.  
_ Et on peut savoir qui c'est, cette fille ?  
_ Parce que tu crois que j'ai retenu son prénom en plus ? »

Je joue la carte du connard, c'est la seule qu'il me reste en main en ce moment, et c'est aussi la seule qui soit largement plausible.

« Bonne réponse ! Lance t-il en me tapant dans la main.  
_ Et Lily Evans ? Me demande soupçonneusement Rémus. »

Je me jure à ce moment là de lui faire bouffer le souafle la prochaine fois que nous ferons un quidditch tous les trois.

« J'ai laissé tomber.  
_ C'est dommage, elle est sympa.  
_ Elle est sympa, ouais, quand elle veut, mais inaccessible. »

Sirius ne bronche pas, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas de cet avis. C'est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas le mot adéquat quand on sait combien de mecs elle a ramené chez elle. Il faut discuter un minimum avec elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle est loin d'être accessible. Lily est un électron libre qui ne se laisse pas dicter sa vie.

« J'ai du boulot là, mais ce soir on sort ?  
_ J'espère bien ouais ! Me répond Sirius.  
_ Rémus ?  
_ Pourquoi pas. »

Je sais qu'il accepte parce qu'il a peur de ce qui peut arriver demain. Ça m'arrange à vrai dire. J'aurais une excuse pour ne pas aborder de fille. Je traînerai avec lui pendant que Sirius papillonnera. En plus, rien que le fait que je propose de sortir a dû dissiper ses soupçons. C'est le plan parfait.

J'attends qu'ils s'en aillent pour me replonger dans mes dossiers. D'un coup de baguette, j'essaie d'y remettre de l'ordre, mais c'est peine perdue. Rien ne va à sa place. Je passe le reste de la journée à tout trier. Quand j'ai fini, je relis la lettre de Dumbledore. Je dois être au QG à 17h demain. Nous ferons un point avec tout le monde avant de partir. Je suis impatient. J'espère que nous ne perdrons personne, mais tout ce qui m'importe là, c'est d'attraper ces salauds de Mangemorts. En particulier les deux cousines de Sirius, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Je les ai dans le collimateur depuis un bout de temps déjà. Andro dit que Narcissa n'a pas la marque, mais je ne pense pas que cela l'arrête. Je me rappelle du jour où Sirius et moi l'avions croisé sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle l'avait montré du doigt. Elle avait balancé son propre cousin. Bien sûr, ces incapables n'avaient pas réussi à nous attraper. Encore heureux. Toujours est-il que depuis ce jour là, j'ai envie de la voir se retrouver à Azkaban. Bon allez, je mange et je vais rejoindre les gars, ça m'évitera de m'énerver pour rien. Il faut que je garde ma rage pour demain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

21h. J'enfile mon manteau et je descends les premières marches du bâtiment quatre à quatre. Je tombe sur Lily à mi chemin dans la cage d'escalier. Je commence à croire qu'elle le fait exprès.

« Les heures sup'... Me dit-elle simplement comme pour justifier l'heure à laquelle elle rentre chez elle.  
_ C'est ça d'arriver en retard, mademoiselle Evans. »

Elle soupire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, et je me rappelle que j'ai sa bague dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je la lui tends. L'atmosphère se refroidit.

« Tu as oublié ça ce matin.  
_ Ah. Merci. Tu sors ?  
_ Oui. Je te laisse, Sirius et Rémus m'attendent. »

Je file rapidement, mais arrivé au rez-de-chaussé je m'arrête net. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop bref, un peu trop froid. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je sors pour me trouver une autre fille. Bon, en même temps, c'est elle qui est fiancée, pas moi. Ce mot. Fiancée. Ça me contrarie, mais ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer à lui courir après. Je veux qu'elle me choisisse et c'est sûrement pas en étant aussi distant que j'y arriverai. J'inspire profondément, et je refais le même parcours dans le sens inverse. Elle est en train de tourner sa clé dans la serrure lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur.

« Tu as oublié ça aussi, ce matin, je lui dis. »

Je serre ses hanches contre moi et je l'embrasse doucement. Ses mains froides se posent sur mes joues, je sens qu'elle se laisse aller. Je la retiens. Si j'enlève mes doigts de son corps, elle s'effondre par terre. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte. Je m'écarte pour mieux la regarder. Il faut que je parte maintenant sinon je ne vais encore rester avec elle toute la nuit. Je desserre lentement mon étreinte pour lui donner le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds, et prendre une dernière bouffée du parfum de sa peau mélangé au mien avant de repartir d'où je viens.

« Bonne nuit ! Je crie dans l'escalier. »

Je l'entends rire. J'ai envie de faire demi tour. Non. J'ai dit aux gars que j'irai aux Trois Balais, alors je vais aux Trois Balais ! Quand est-ce que je suis devenu aussi accro ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis dans la merde. Si elle me laisse maintenant pour ce Léo, je suis foutu. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible pour moi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de truc pour une fille, mais je comprends immédiatement comme ça marche. Un jour tu la rencontre, et les jours qui suivent tu penses à elle. Seulement à elle. Ça devient brutalement une obsession, et sans que tu t'y attendes une seule seconde, elle s'est insinuée au plus profond de ta tête. Dans un coin exigu qu'elle a étiré, étendu, distendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne toute la place. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si violent.


	15. Chapter 15

Je signe un dernier parchemin et jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il est 16h. L'excitation commence à sérieusement monter en moi, se mêlant à un nouveau sentiment que je ne connais pas trop. La mission approche. J'espère que Sirius a soigné sa gueule de bois, il était vraiment pas bien hier. Il a essayé de me caser avec quelques filles que j'ai soigneusement rembarré sous le regard très suspicieux de Rémus qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me poser quelques questions auxquelles je n'ai pas répondues. Des questions sur Lily. Lily. Mon esprit se met à divaguer vers elle et mon estomac se tord un peu plus. C'est ça cette nouvelle sensation pré-mission qui me fait me sentir étrange. Je n'ai pas envie de me jeter dans la gueule du loup pour une fois. J'ai envie d'aller me battre, mais pas n'importe comment. Pas tête baissée. Il y a Lily maintenant. Je veux être avec elle. Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir goûté aux joies d'être en couple avec elle. Je ne veux pas continuer à être juste le mec avec qui elle se sent bien occasionnellement. Je veux qu'elle quitte Léo pour être avec moi mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Surtout pas là. Ce serait le plus mauvais timing du monde si j'y reste. Je crois qu'en plus, elle m'en voudrait tellement qu'elle serait capable de foutre le bordel à mes funérailles. Cette pensée morbide me fait rire. Quel paradoxe. Je garde cette pensée en tête et je transplane à la bibliothèque. J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant avant d'aller au quartier général. La blonde à l'accueil appelle Lily sur son téléphone dès qu'elle me voit arriver.

« Vous pouvez monter dans son bureau, me dit-elle en me montrant où il se situe sur le plan du bâtiment. »

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête et je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je longe une allée de bouquins en tout genre avant de me retrouver devant sa porte. Je toque. Elle ouvre. Sa beauté me frappe. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

« Ca devient une habitude, Mr Potter, me lance t-elle en refermant derrière moi.  
_ Une bonne ou une mauvaise ?  
_ Je ne vous donnerai pas la satisfaction de ma réponse. »

Je souris. Elle aussi. Je suis poussé par l'envie irrésistible de la toucher alors j'esquisse un mouvement pour la prendre par la taille, mais elle me tape sur la main, et tire un peu sur le col de son chemisier pour révéler une marque. Ma marque.

« Tu m'as fait un putain de suçon l'autre jour ! Le réprimande t-elle.  
_ Je plaide coupable.  
_ J'ai l'impression d'être du vulgaire bétail marqué au fer rouge maintenant, m'engueule t-elle.  
_ J'ai jamais vu de si beau bétail, alors.  
_ Te fous pas de moi James ! Tu n'as pas besoin de marquer ton territoire sur moi comme ça, je ne suis pas à toi.  
_ Ah bon ? »

Je m'avance jusqu'à la coincer contre le mur. Elle ne bouge pas. Ses yeux jonglent entre les miens et ma bouche. Tu vois Lily, tu es à moi. Je m'apprête à l'embrasser, mais elle me repousse une seconde fois.

« Tu as ramené une fille hier ? Elle me demande.  
_ Non.  
_ Bien. »

Elle dépose un baiser chaste et rapide sur mes lèvres et se libère de mon étreinte pour aller s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau.

« C'est tout ? Je grimace.  
_ C'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

Je m'assois sur le siège qui fait face à son bureau, et je m'amuse à le faire tourner un moment avant de reposer mes yeux sur elle.

« Il y a un truc qui te tracasse ? M'interroge t-elle.  
_ A vrai dire, oui. Je vais... Exercer mes loisirs tout à l'heure. »

Elle croise les bras, se lève de son bureau et le contourne pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, loin de moi. A l'autre extrémité de la pièce, en fait.

« Le genre de loisir qui te fait revenir chez toi en lambeaux au milieu de la nuit ? Elle demande. »

Sa voix est glacée. Merde. Elle me fait la gueule maintenant. En voilà une autre histoire !

« Celui là, oui.  
_ Je ne suis pas tombée de la dernière pluie James. Je sais que tu travailles avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient là lors de l'attaque à la Chope Sans Fond, j'ai fait le lien avec toi.  
_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
_ Parce que !  
_ Mais encore ?  
_ Ne me demande pas de te dire ce que je ressens, je n'en suis pas capable. »

Ah. D'accord. C'est plus clair, déjà. Elle tient à moi. Elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. J'ai un petit sourire.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle James.  
_ Tu voudrais que je n'y aille pas ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu iras de toute manière.  
_ C'est clair.  
_ Pourquoi tu demandes dans ce cas ? J'aime pas quand tu fais ça.  
_ Quand je fais quoi ?  
_ Quand tu poses une question juste parce que tu sais que tu vas aimer la réponse. C'est vraiment égoïste.  
_ Et moi j'aime pas ce que tu fais, là. C'est injuste. Je me bats pour la bonne cause, tu sais.  
_ Oui, oui, tu te bats pour la bonne cause, et du coup je ne peux rien dire ! Rugit-elle.  
_ Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas à moi. Tu n'as rien à dire. »

Mon ton est cassant. Elle serre ses poings. Je crois que j'ai été trop loin, mais elle aussi.

« Au fond, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con égocentrique.  
_ Tu es sérieuse, là ?  
_ Tu viens me voir pour me dire que tu pars en mission juste pour m'entendre te supplier de ne pas y aller alors que tu n'en as rien à foutre de mon avis, alors oui, je suis sérieuse.  
_ Ok. Si c'est ce que tu penses...  
_ Oui, c'est ce que je pense. »

Je lui jette un regard mauvais, et je claque la porte de son bureau en sortant. Putain qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle s'y met. J'arrive au quartier général encore en colère. Rémus le remarque. Sirius aussi. Il m'interroge du regard, je lui fait signe de laisser tomber. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler là, j'ai juste envie de me replonger dans le plan d'attaque. On révise pendant deux bonnes heures avant d'aller se mettre en place autour de la maison. Elle n'est pas très grande mais il y a plusieurs entrées, comme les équipes de repérage nous l'ont dit. Ses fenêtres triangulaires et sa façade en bois décrépit lui donne un air sinistre. Pourquoi est-ce que les mangemorts ne peuvent pas vivre dans des petites maisons de lotissement comme tout le monde ?! Il faut toujours qu'ils se dégotent un truc à faire froid dans le dos. On attend que tous les invités pénètrent dans la maison avant d'y faire entrer Sirius à son tour. On se poste tous aux autres entrées. Nous sommes quatre par point. Donc seize contre dix. C'est largement assez. Surtout que sous le coup de la surprise, ils seront à notre merci. Je suis les trois aurors qui sont avec moi jusqu'à une fenêtre d'où je peux apercevoir mon meilleur ami. Sa famille a l'air sur le cul de le voir là, mais personne ne lui saute dessus. Cependant, je remarque que Bellatrix serre sa baguette sous la table. Elle a un petit sourire, et je devine qu'elle va l'utiliser. Merde. Plan B, diversion. Je fais éclater la fenêtre comme convenu en cas de problème, et ça y est, nous sommes au cœur de la guerre. Je cours à l'intérieur de la demeure pour essayer de retrouver les gars. S'il leur arrivait le moindre truc j'en serais malade. J'évite deux sorts, et j'aperçois Rémus qui saucissonne un mangemort. Impeccable. Sirius a dû enfiler la cape d'invisibilité. Je me retrouve devant Bellatrix. Sale petite...

« Expelliarmus ! »

Elle évite mon sort avec une facilité déconcertante. Un vase éclate à côté de moi, je suis distrait un quart de seconde, et je m'en prends un de plein fouet. Je retombe comme une masse sur des débris de chaises cassées. Je roule sur le côté pour éviter la lumière verte qui fonce droit sur moi et je me relève sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres qu'à cette ordure de Bellatrix. Elle est déjà passée à autre chose, elle. Elle torture l'un des aurors. Endoloris, je suppose. Je ne tape pas les filles, mais là je vais faire une exception. Je me rue sur elle et la plaque au sol de tout mon poids. Je lui plante la baguette sur le cou, mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve projeté en l'air par quelqu'un d'autre. Narcissa. Elle se réjouit à peine qu'une force invisible lui fait tomber l'énorme lustre sur le crâne. Elle s'effondre, et je risque un regard autour de moi. Merde. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Je sors pour alerter les autres membres qui sont restés au quartier général. Une gerbe d'étincelle rouge, c'est le signal. Je suis interrompu par un bruit sourd, puis plus rien. Je me retourne vers la maison. Les lumières à l'intérieur se sont éteintes. J'avance à pas de loup. Il n'y a pas un mouvement, pas un bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

« Cornedrue. »

Je reconnais la voix de Sirius et je m'avance prudemment vers la source du bruit. Il enlève la cape d'invisibilité juste devant moi, me faisant sursauter au passage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
_ Harvey. Il a jeté un sort, et puis plus rien.  
_ Il faut qu'on se barre, Sirius. Ils sont sûrement parti chercher du renfort.  
_ Où est Rémus ?  
_ Lumos. »

Je regarde autour de nous. Il y a des corps. De mangemorts et d'aurors. Je n'ose pas regarder, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je trouve Rémus.

« Il est là bas ! »

Merde. Il est allongé, inerte. Sirius s'accroupit à côté de lui pour prendre son poud, et après plusieurs secondes qui me semblent interminables, il soupire de soulagement. On transplane au quartier général sans attendre. D'autres sont revenus avant nous. Ils s'agitent dans tous les sens. Je ne comprends rien. Dumbledore est là, il essaie de maintenir le calme pendant que Sirius pose Rémus sur l'un des canapés à l'écart.

« Ils devaient savoir qu'on allait attaquer... Pendant qu'on était là bas, ils ont frappé Sainte Mangouste. Ces abrutis ont détruit une partie de l'hôpital. Tu connais des gens assez cons pour fracasser l'endroit où ils sont censés se faire soigner ? Me dit l'un des aurors.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Blacks ? J'étais dehors pour donner le signal, et quand je suis revenu tout était noir.  
_ L'un d'eux, Harvey je crois, a lancé un sort d'assombrissement, et ils ont tous transplané.  
_ Les pertes ?  
_ Deux de notre côté. Trois du leur. Plus une capture, mais cette foutue Bellatrix nous a encore glissé entre les doigts. »

Merde. Je n'ai pas envie de demander qui est mort. Je le saurai bien assez tôt, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Nous restons un moment au quartier général. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps, en fait. Il y a une tension qui règne ici. Mon estomac ne s'est pas dénoué. Je ne suis même pas soulagé que nous soyons encore en vie, Sirius, Rémus, et moi. Je n'arrive pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit, à part de la rage.

« Je le ramène ou tu le ramènes ? Me demande Sirius.  
_ Je vais le faire transplaner chez moi, je réponds. »

Je prends son bras pour le hisser sur mon dos et en un claquement de doigt ou presque, je me retrouve dans la cage d'escalier de l'appartement. Arrivé en haut, je me rends compte avec stupéfaction que Lily est endormie sur la dernière marche. Je passe à côté d'elle sans faire de bruit pour aller poser Rémus sur mon canapé, puis je retourne la voir. J'ai déjà oublié l'engueulade que nous avons eue plus tôt. Je suis juste heureux, là, de la voir recroquevillée devant ma porte. Je pose mes doigts sur son épaule en m'accroupissant à côté d'elle, et dans un réflexe brutal, elle sort de son sommeil pour attraper ma main et la tordre.

« Aaaaïe ! Je gémis comme une fillette. »

Elle me lâche presque immédiatement et se jette dans mes bras si violemment que je manque de tomber à la renverse. J'oublie de respirer un instant. Voilà, j'ai tout oublié là. J'ai oublié l'attaque, j'ai oublié que mes parents sont morts, j'ai oublié toute la misère du monde. Je ne suis plus qu'avec Lily, je ne pense plus qu'à elle, et ça me fait du bien.

« Ca va ? Merde tu es blessé... Tu as l'air horrible James.  
_ Merci, je lui dis sur un petit ton ironique. »

Elle passe son index sur ma joue. Je grimace. Elle fait pareil sur mon bras et je me rends compte que j'ai une coupure, là aussi. Sûrement quand Bellatrix m'a fait faire un vol plané.

« C'est rien, je lui dit pour la rassurer. »

Elle n'a pas l'air d'accord. Elle me fixe un instant avec désapprobation. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déçue. Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'aille à cette mission, mais j'en suis revenu.

« Rémus est sur mon canapé, il est plus mal en point que moi. Pas moyen de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, ils ont attaqué là bas. »

Je lui fait un signe de tête vers le salon, et elle me suit à l'intérieur. Elle s'arrête au chevet de Rémus et l'examine un instant. Quand elle pose sa main sur son front, je ressens comme des picotements au fond de moi. Je n'aime pas ça.

« Il s'est pris un sacré coup pour être assommé comme ça.  
_ Je vais le mettre dans la chambre d'ami.  
_ Il faudrait peut-être vérifier qu'il n'a pas d'autres blessures, non ? Son pull est couvert de sang. »

J'acquiesce mais je bouillis intérieurement quand elle lui retire son haut. Merde. J'ai jamais été jaloux de ma vie, je crois que je suis en train d'apprendre. Je serre les poings et les dents sans trop m'en rendre compte. Il a une coupure assez profonde sur le flanc. Elle me demande d'aller chercher ma pharmacie. Je m'exécute mais j'ai du mal à rester impassible quand elle le soigne. Ses doigts effleurent la peau de Rémus. Ça me met mal à l'aise, et il y a comme un déclic dans ma tête. Un petit quelque chose qui se déclenche et qui décuple ma colère. Je ne dis rien, mais quand ses yeux verts se posent sur moi, je me rends à l'évidence. Je suis grillé.

« Jaloux ? Elle me demande avec un sourire moqueur.  
_ Pfff. Pas le moins du monde, je mens.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera ton tour après. Et je prendrai bien mon temps, cette fois-ci. »

Elle me fait un petit clin d'oeil. Je feins l'horreur en grimaçant. Elle me fait signe de l'aider à remettre le pull de Rémus sans défaire le bandage qu'elle vient de lui poser. Il ne se réveille pas. J'en profite pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre d'ami d'un coup de baguette. Je le fais voler devant moi et le laisse retomber doucement sur le lit avant d'éteindre la lumière, de fermer la porte, et de sortir. A nous deux Lily Evans.


	16. Chapter 16

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle a un petit sourire qu'elle essaie de dissimuler en fronçant les sourcils. Elle veut que je sache qu'elle est toujours en colère contre moi pour notre dispute à son bureau. Je sais que si je dis quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, ça va partir dans un autre débat sans fin. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer encore ce soir. Je veux la Lily douce et gentille.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je lui dis quand je la vois sortir des crèmes et des bandages.  
_ Ben voyons ! On veut se la jouer dur à cuir ? Tu as besoin de quoi alors ? Réplique t-elle.»

Ah, bah puisque tu demandes, Evans, je vais te le dire. Je lève son menton de mon index et je l'embrasse tendrement. Elle répond à mon baiser. Ça me rassure. Elle n'est peut-être pas tant en colère que ça. Ou du moins, elle sait passer outre.

« Malheureusement, ça, ça ne guérit pas tout James.  
_ Tu te sous-estimes. »

Son rire léger flotte dans l'air. Ça me fait du bien d'entendre ce son. Elle reporte son attention sur ma joue ensanglantée. Elle est si concentrée. Et surtout si près de moi. Mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de détailler son visage. Sa peau est lisse et ses joues sont adorablement roses. Je me rends compte maintenant que je la vois si proche de moi que ses yeux sont plus rouges que d'habitude. Mon cœur se serre.

« Lily, tu as pleuré ? »

Pendant l'espace d'une minuscule seconde, je ne sens plus ses doigts sur ma joue.

« Non, me répond t-elle.  
_ Si. »

Je soutiens son regard. Un silence de mort s'abat sur nous. Elle a cette expression sur son visage... Un peu orgueilleuse, un peu fière. La même que moi quand je veux faire le caïd alors qu'au fond je me sens vide. Tu ne me tromperas pas Lily. Tu es moi, et je me connais. Elle s'affaire toujours sur mes blessures de guerre. Elle ne veut pas me parler. Elle se referme. J'attends qu'elle ait terminé pour attraper ses poignets et la forcer à s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de moi.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?! »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, c'est plutôt un ordre que je lui adresse. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher quoi que ce soit, mais finalement, elle ouvre la bouche.

« C'est rien. C'est... C'est juste compliqué. Toi et moi. Le fait que tu travailles avec l'Ordre et de te savoir en réelle confrontation avec des mangemorts, ça me fait revivre des choses. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour t'en dissuader et je sais que je n'ai même pas le droit de vouloir faire quelque chose pour t'en dissuader alors ça me met en colère. En plus, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes. On couche occasionnellement ensemble, on s'embrasse dans la cage d'escalier, on s'engueule. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de nous ? »

Je lâche ses poignets. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. Je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que le fait de me voir partir en mission pour l'Ordre pourrait la toucher à ce point là. L'Ordre c'est ma bataille, et je croyais que, vu ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, c'était aussi un peu la sienne, même si elle n'en fait pas partie. Je fronce les sourcils sans trop m'en rendre compte. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle a l'air contrarié. Je prends conscience à ce moment là qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurée, mais je ne sais pas comment on explique à quelqu'un ce que l'on ressent. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de m'y prendre. Je ne sais même pas exactement quels sont les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle. Je sais juste qu'ils sont bels et bien là, et que je ne les ai jamais ressenti avant.

« Tu sais, je vois Léo la semaine prochaine. »

Elle me balance ça de but-en-blanc. J'ai un léger sursaut de mécontentement et mes doigts se crispent sur mes cuisses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça Lily ? Si tu le veux lui, alors fonce, j'ai envie de lui dire, mais je ne le fais pas. Je suis trop énervé. J'essaie de garder le contrôle. Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose que je serais amené à regretter.

« Putain réagis James ! Je te tends des perches et tu ne les prends pas !Tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi ? Dis-le moi franchement si c'est ça je peux l'entendre. Tu pourras retourner baiser tes pétasses tranquillement je te le promets. »

Elle se lève brutalement. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Aucune. Je suis hors de moi. Ce qu'elle vient de me dire, c'est juste dégueulasse. La violence de ses mots me choque presque. Comment on en est arrivé là, à s'engueuler alors que j'avais juste envie d'être bien avec elle ? Je me sens au pied du mur. Alors je parle.

« Tu sais quoi Lily ? Je ne vais pas arrêter les missions pour te faire plaisir. C'est le seul truc que je ne ferai pas pour toi, je crois. Les mangemorts ont tué mon père et tes parents, et je ne pourrai jamais passer outre. C'est ma manière à moi de faire le deuil de ce qu'ils m'ont pris. Quant à toi et moi, eh bien, nous sommes ce que tu veux bien que nous soyons. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision sur nous deux alors que tu as quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens pour lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Que je crève à l'intérieur quand tu m'en parle ? Oui. Et puis quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Si tu veux le voir, si tu veux être avec lui, sois avec lui c'est tout, mais dans ce cas là, tu m'oublies. »

Elle ne bouge pas. Je crois que mes mots l'ont cloué au sol. Finalement, elle s'échoue sur le canapé à côté de moi, et sa main rejoint la mienne sur ma cuisse. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Elle est si lunatique.

« Je veux rompre avec Léo. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous avec moi. Tous les matins je me demande si je ne vais pas voir une fille sortir de ton appart, et le soir je me demande si tu en ramèneras une aussi.  
_ Je ne veux pas d'autre fille. »

Elle a un sourire bref. Ses yeux détaillent mon visage. Ils me caressent tendrement, amoureusement. Amoureusement ?!

« J'ai plus envie de jouer avec toi. Les petits sourires, les provocations, laissons ça de côté deux minutes. J'en ai marre d'essayer de sauver les apparences. Tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Encore une fois, son honnêteté me fout en l'air. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se livre à ce point, à ce qu'elle me dise ça. Ça ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut ressentir de telles choses pour moi ? Je ne suis rien. J'ai envie de le lui faire remarquer, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas qu'elle se rende compte de ma médiocrité parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

« Ça me rend un peu conne. Je m'énerve pour rien, je chiale comme une gamine quand j'ai envie de te voir et que tu n'es pas là, je m'imagine des trucs de fou. Du coup je veux t'écrire. Tout le temps. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Mais je me retiens parce que je me dis que sinon, tu vas penser que je suis encore plus folle que ce que je t'ai déjà montré. C'est horrible de se passer de toi James. C'est foutrement horrible. Me laisse pas toute seule là dedans. »

Je suis tellement choqué que je n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle prend ça pour un rateau, je crois, parce qu'elle retire sa main de la mienne. Merde. Non. Lily, non. Moi aussi, Lily. Je suis complètement fou de toi. Dès que je t'ai vu je l'étais. Lily. Reste. Reste. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être aussi franc qu'elle ? Je me sens horriblement vulnérable, là. Encore un sentiment qui m'était jusque là inconnu.

« Lily. »

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à prononcer. Elle se fige. Ses grands yeux verts m'interrogent. Je suis con Lily. Mes sentiments pour toi ont foutu une partie de mon cerveau en l'air. Le fait que tu m'avoues être amoureuse de moi a détruit l'autre moitié. Je ne suis plus moi-même. J'inspire profondément, et je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je ne peux pas la laisser filer.

« Si je dis quoique ce soit, ça va sonner ridicule comparé à ce que tu viens de me sortir, je me justifie, contrarié. »

Elle rit de me voir aussi embêté, mais elle est soulagée je crois. Elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Essaies. Tu viens de combattre tout un tas de mangemort, ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué que ça quand même, m'encourage t-elle.  
_ Si, justement, ça l'est. Peut-être que toi tu es à l'aise avec tout ça, tu dis toujours les choses comme elles te viennent, mais pour moi c'est différent. Surtout que je n'ai jamais... Ressenti... Ce que je ressens... Pour qui que ce soit d'autre que... Toi. »

J'hésite entre chaque mot que j'utilise. C'est comme si je trébuchais et me relevais à chaque fois. C'est juste que rien ne me semble pouvoir traduire convenablement ma pensée. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, et quand mes yeux retrouvent les siens, je me sens mieux. Elle sourit.

« Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. »

Les mots glissent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Merde. Qui l'eût cru ? Une seconde plus tôt, je butais, et maintenant, je lui balance ça. Merde. On ne se connaît pas depuis tant de temps que ça. Elle va me prendre pour un malade. C'est clair là. Pourquoi j'ai été dire ça ? Ohlala. Son sourire a disparu. Elle a l'air d'avoir arrêté de respirer. Elle me regarde attentivement. Le pire Lily, c'est que je pensais chaque mot. Ne m'oblige plus à parler s'il te plaît. Je vais te faire peur. Tu ne te rends pas compte de mes sentiments Lily. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Tu... Tu... Tu te fous de moi là ou pas ? Elle me demande en bégayant. »

Je déglutis. Il n'y a aucune animosité dans le ton de sa voix. Je secoue la tête en guise de réponse. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, mais maintenant que c'est sorti, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de nier. Je ne veux plus qu'elle. Les secondes me tuent. Pourquoi elle ne dit plus rien ? Parle Lily. S'il te plaît.

« Dis quelque chose, je l'implore presque.  
_ Je... Je... La vache James je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu... Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Elle bafouille.  
_ Oui, je réponds d'une voix neutre.  
_ Je te jure que si tu te moques de moi ça va m'énerver... Vraiment !  
_ Je ne me moque pas !  
_ C'est vrai ?  
_ Putain Lily ne m'oblige pas à me mettre à genoux et à te demander de m'épouser maintenant pour te prouver que je suis sincère. »

Elle a un soubresaut et ses yeux s'écarquillent subitement. Ses lèvres tremblent. Ses yeux semblent chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Je crois qu'ils trouvent lorsqu'ils rencontrent les miens. Je l'entends respirer. Fort. Très fort. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un respirer aussi fort. Elle ne dit toujours rien. Pourquoi elle ne dit rien ? Allez Lily ! Tu ne me crois pas ou quoi ? Je suis capable de tout. Du meilleur comme du pire. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure mais ma raison m'a quitté. Je glisse du canapé, à genoux devant-elle, mais elle me rattrape par le col de la chemise et me tire sur elle pour m'embrasser.

« Pauvre con. Ne me demande pas ça maintenant. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi tu t'engagerais, me glisse t-elle en riant contre mes lèvres.  
_ Des années de torture, sûrement... Je réponds en souriant.  
_ Et bien pire.  
_ Je suis résistant.  
_ Je n'en doute pas. »

Sa main caresse ma joue. La mienne se promène dans ses cheveux. Elle l'enlève et la passe autour de ses épaules. Elle se mord la lèvre.

« Ta vie avec moi commence maintenant. »

Elle se lève du canapé et elle tient ma main si fermement dans la sienne que je suis obligé de suivre le mouvement. Elle m'emmène jusqu'à la porte.

« Ne me dis pas que tu rentres chez toi... Je grimace.  
_ Non. On rentre chez moi. Parce que j'ai envie de toi et que je pense que Rémus ne doit pas être témoin de ce que je vais te faire.  
_ On est d'accord, je m'empresse de répondre en riant. »

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je les lis toutes et je les apprécie toutes ! C'est un réel encouragement pour moi alors vraiment merci ! **

**Info : plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de cette fic ! Préparez-vous mentalement ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Je regarde le calendrier. 29 Janvier. Cinq mois. Cinq mois que Lily et moi sommes officiellement ensemble. Les cinq mois les plus courts de ma vie. Sirius a fini par s'y faire. Ils ont discuté tous les deux, et depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans l'Ordre, il l'apprécie. Il était passé à côté de son courage, de son intelligence, et de son altruisme. Maintenant, il a compris qui elle était, et quand il m'a vu glisser une bague dans ma poche, il a aussi compris ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Il m'a encouragé, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai peur qu'elle me claque la porte au nez. Elle est comme une tempête, elle est insaisissable et incontrôlable. Elle a quitté Léo le lendemain de notre nouveau départ, et puis tout s'est enchaîné. Elle s'est installée avec moi, et j'ai appris à vivre avec elle. On s'engueule souvent. Tout le temps. Mais je crois que c'est juste parce qu'on aime vraiment se réconcilier. Elle n'a toujours pas accepté de travailler avec moi par contre, et ça, ça me fout en rogne.

« Tu ne serais pas en retard si tu bossais avec moi, je lui fais remarquer alors qu'elle se débat avec sa jupe.  
_ Je ne serais pas en retard si tu pouvais tenir deux minutes sans me sauter dessus, réplique t-elle avec son petit sourire en coin qui me fait toujours le même effet.  
_ Et si tu me regardes comme ça tu peux être sûre que je vais recommencer. »

Elle rit et secoue la tête. Ses cheveux suivent le mouvement. Elle se poste devant le miroir du salon et les soulève au dessus de sa nuque pour les attacher. Je ne tiens plus. Je me poste derrière elle et je dépose un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux, mais elle ne se retourne pas.

« Tu vois à quoi ça ressemblerait si je bossais pour toi ?  
_ Avec moi, je rectifie en accrochant son regard dans le miroir.  
_ Oui, avec toi, pour toi, peu importe.  
_ Ça ressemblerait à...  
_ A n'importe quoi. Je ne prendrai pas ton argent. Un point c'est tout, conclut-elle en me repoussant gentiment.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante quand il s'agit de ça ! Je réplique.  
_ Oh merci James. Bonne journée à toi aussi. »

Elle claque la porte derrière elle, énervée. J'ai envie de rire parce que je sais qu'elle va revenir dans cinq minutes. C'est férié aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de l'indépendance des Centaures. Ça aurait été trop facile de le lui dire. D'autant plus que ça me fait un argument de plus. J'attends qu'elle passe à nouveau le seuil de la porte pour le lui faire remarquer.

« Ça, ça n'arriverait pas si on bossait ensemble. »

Elle me gratifie de son plus beau regard noir, et jette ses chaussures en travers de la pièce avant de prendre un bouquin dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et de se laisser tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? Elle me demande.  
_ Je reste avec toi.  
_ Pas de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec Sirius ? Pas de parties d'échec avec Rémus ? Me demande-t-elle étonnée.  
_ Non. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te laisse tout seule un peu ?  
_ Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu une journée rien qu'à nous entre la bibliothèque et tes rendez-vous au ministère...  
_ Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que j'annule mes rendez-vous Lily... »

Elle me sourit et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se coucher de tout son long sur le canapé. Elle étend ses jambes sur mes cuisses, et son visage disparaît derrière son bouquin. Je me perds dans ma réflexion alors que mes mains dessinent des formes quelconques sur ses chevilles. Je suis si bien avec elle. J'ai appris à accepter mes sentiments, et à les comprendre même. Je l'aime. Profondément et sincèrement. Et je sais que je n'aimerai jamais qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle a beau être chiante au possible, fière et autoritaire, je l'aime. Elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la personne que je croyais être. Dans ses yeux je suis quelqu'un de bien. Elle me regarde toujours comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je ne m'y habitue pas, je ne m'y habituerai jamais, mais ça me fait du bien. Comme ça, je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi, parce que je la regarde de la même façon.

« Lily ?  
_ Hmm ?  
_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire. »

Elle laisse tomber son livre sur son ventre. Son sourcil droit se lève, dubitatif. Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui offrir, mais il me faut une solution de secours au cas où je me défilerais. Non pas que j'ai envie de me défiler... C'est juste que des fois, le courage des Gryffondors me quitte.

« Tu sais ce que je veux James.  
_ Non. Tu ne m'as rien dit.  
_ Je te veux toi de toutes les manières possibles. »

Ça tombe plutôt bien, Lily, parce que c'est exactement ce que je compte t'offrir. Je la tire par les hanches pour la faire glisser sur moi alors qu'elle éclate de rire en donnant des coups de pieds dans tous les sens.

« Tu vas me laisser lire oui ou non ?  
_ Non. C'est plutôt clair là ?  
_ Je te promets que je ne veux rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit un millier de fois. On a invité mes amis, et ça suffit. Je t'assure que si quand je me pointe demain soir après le travail je découvre que tu m'as acheté un truc hors de prix, je te fais la gueule.  
_ Mais Lily...  
_ Il n'y a pas de « mais », je ne veux pas de ton argent James, tranche t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Hmmm. Cette bague m'a coûté une blinde. Je suis dans la merde. Enfin... Quel genre de fille ferait la gueule pour avoir été demandée en mariage avec une bague qu'elle estime beaucoup trop chère pour elle ?! Lily. Merde. C'est vrai que Lily est ce genre de fille. Elle est vraiment chiante à ne jamais vouloir que je lui offre quoique ce soit. J'ai bien compris qu'elle ne veut pas que quiconque puisse penser qu'elle n'est avec moi que pour mon argent, mais à quel moment a-t-elle commencé à se soucier de ce que les gens peuvent penser ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 Janvier. Nous y sommes Lily. Ton anniversaire. Ma demande. Enfin, peut-être. Si je trouve le courage. Il va falloir. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'y pense. Je ne peux pas continuer à tourner et retourner ça dans mon esprit. Je réfléchis continuellement à ce que je vais te dire à ce moment là et ça me donne des foutus maux de tête. Moi je suis nul pour utiliser les mots. Je te l'ai déjà prouvé maintes et maintes fois.

« Ça va James ? Tu as l'air anxieux, me demande Rémus qui me rejoint sur le balcon.  
_ Ouais ça va. Je... J'ai juste aucune idée de la manière dont je dois m'y prendre, je murmure pour que lui seul entende.  
_ Dis lui les choses comme elles te viennent. Te prends pas la tête.  
_ C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Lunard.  
_ Détends-toi juste. Lily t'aime. Elle te connaît bien maintenant... D'ailleurs, elle n'arrête pas de regarder dans notre direction, et elle sait qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Je le sens. Alors arrête de faire cette tête, et viens t'amuser avec nous. »

Je lui obéis, et je lance un petit sourire à Lily qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de discuter avec trois de ses amies de la bibliothèque. Elle a l'air rassuré puisqu'elle reporte son attention sur la conversation. Je suis soulagé. J'essaie de profiter de la soirée au maximum, après tout, c'est son anniversaire, je peux bien faire ça pour elle. C'est juste compliqué quand je n'arrête pas de me faire des scénarios pas possibles dans ma tête. Elle va me dire non. Elle va me dire non c'est sûr. Je ne suis rien. Elle ne veut même pas bosser avec moi, pourquoi voudrait-elle m'épouser ? Mes yeux se perdent dans mon whisky pur feu.

Ça me rappelle le soir où on avait été la voir à la Chope-Sans-Fond avec les gars. Je me souviens de son Tshirt blanc, de son short en jean, de ses cheveux qui volaient au ralenti derrière elle. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai vu là, derrière ce bar, et qu'elle a posé ses yeux verts sur moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était l'univers et que je n'étais rien. Quand elle s'est mise à rire, c'était pire. C'était mieux. Et son sourire. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour son sourire. Il m'a fait voir le monde entier.

« James ? Elle m'interrompt dans ma rêverie.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Rien. Je repensais juste à des trucs.  
_ Quoi comme trucs ?  
_ On en parlera après, ok ? Profite de ta soirée.  
_ Promis ?  
_ Promis.  
_ Bois ça, ça ira mieux. »

Je me mets à rire quand elle rempli mon verre jusqu'en haut et attend que je le vide intégralement avant de m'embrasser furtivement et de retourner vers ses amis. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'elle. D'ailleurs, quand l'un de ses potes français lui frôle l'épaule, j'ai envie de le jeter du haut du balcon. Je me retiens, je crois qu'elle n'apprécierait pas.

Elle porte la même robe noire que lors de notre première rencontre. C'est aussi celle là qu'elle avait la première fois qu'elle m'a invité chez elle. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle la portera toujours quand je la demanderai en mariage parce qu'il se peut que je la lui enlève avant. Mes pieds me guident vers elle, et je resserre mon bras autour de ses épaules pour marquer mon territoire. Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Elle est amusée de mon comportement. Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle est à moi.

« Et toi James, tu fais quoi au fait dans la vie ? Me demande l'une de ses amie dans un anglais approximatif.  
_ Je travaille en collaboration avec le ministère de la magie.  
_ Géant, tu dois te faire un max de tunes ! S'exclame Romain, celui qui la touchait tout à l'heure.  
_ C'est le parfait petit bourgeois, lui répond Lily en me taquinant légèrement.  
_ C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a attiré, je réplique sur le même ton. »

Ses amis éclatent de rire. Lily, elle, se renfrogne. Tu me cherches, tu me trouves Evans. Je n'aime pas parler de mon argent, alors je me mets en retrait, et je me contente d'écouter ce qu'ils se disent. Je réalise un peu plus tard dans la soirée que Sirius a réussi à mettre la main sur une des amies de Lily. Je suis toujours à côté d'elle, alors je lui donne un coup de coude et fait un signe de tête vers mon meilleur ami, et sa meilleure amie Agathe qui sont à présent en pleine introspection de leur bouche respective.

« Oh non, pas Agathe, il abuse ! Me dit Lily.  
_ C'est peut-être elle qui l'a allumé ! Je proteste.  
_ Ça, ça m'étonnerait.  
_ De toutes façons, elle a l'air consentante si tu veux mon avis.  
_ Pfff. Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Vous savez vous y prendre.  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans, moi ?  
_ Toi tu m'as fait la même chose. Tu m'as embrouillé.  
_ Ah non. Ça n'a rien à voir.  
_ Ah bon ? Et en quoi ? Tu m'as lancé deux petits sourires par-ci, trois regards par là, et Bam !  
_ Bam ? Je répète, amusé.  
_ Bam.»

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais je suis interrompu par Romain qui vient lui dire au revoir. Je suis soulagé de le voir partir, en fait, même si je sais très bien que Lily n'est pas intéressée. Ce n'est pas en elle que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en lui. Je la laisse donc en toute sérénité pour retourner voir Rémus et Sean que j'ai découvert en début de soirée. C'est un mec qui travaillait avec Lily en tant que serveur à la Chope. Il est assez cool. En plus, il a une copine, donc ça m'évite de me faire des films. Et il est fan de Quidditch. Autant dire qu'on a de quoi parler. Je crois que la discussion dure des heures et des heures, parce que quand je relève la tête, presque tout le monde est déjà parti. Je regarde l'horloge. 4H du mat. Il ne reste plus que Sirius et Agathe qui se pelotent sur le canapé, Rémus, Sean, Lily, une de ses copines, Karine je crois, et moi. Je réalise qu'elles parlent de moi quand je surprends quelques coups d'oeil dans ma direction. Je me demande ce qu'elles se disent quand Lily éclate de rire. J'attends que tous les invités soient partis pour le lui demander. Je ferme la porte derrière Sirius et Agathe, et Lily se love dans mes bras en poussant un soupir de bonheur. Ça me comble.

« Elle me disait que tu étais très sympa, et très courtois.  
_ Et pourquoi ça t'a fait rire ? je lui demande presque vexé.  
_ Parce que quand je t'ai rencontré, tu n'étais rien de tout ça.  
_ Je te l'accorde. »

Elle me caresse brièvement la joue avant de se mettre à ranger le bordel qui s'est entassé dans le salon pendant la soirée. Il y a des gobelets partout. Je prends ma baguette pour l'aider, et en un rien de temps, l'appartement est comme neuf. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux, je me sens fébrile. Il va falloir que je me lance. Quand je vois qu'elle s'apprête à aller se coucher, je me jette à l'eau.

« J'ai un truc à te dire. »

Elle s'arrête entre la chambre et le salon et se retourne vers moi. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire quand ses yeux inquiets accrochent les miens. Je devine à ce moment là qu'elle s'imagine que je vais lui avouer que je l'ai trompé ou une connerie du genre. C'est tout Lily. Elle pense toujours au pire. Surtout quand il s'agit de moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ne suis pas un modèle.

« Rémus m'a conseillé de te dire les choses comme elles viennent, et tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça. En y réfléchissant un peu, je me suis dit que je te devais juste la vérité puisque tu dis toujours que je suis une énigme pour toi. Alors voilà, je vais te la résoudre, l'énigme, viens par là. »

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée en lui tendant la main, elle l'attrape et elle me suit. Je lui fait descendre quelques marches, et je retourne à l'entrée de l'appart en la laissant plantée là au milieu de l'escalier dans sa petite robe noire. Sa main est agrippée à la rambarde, et le souvenir du premier jour me revient en pleine face, exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais en plus violent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous James ?  
_ Attends. Ecoute. Tu te rappelles ? Moi oui. C'était la première fois que je te voyais. Je me suis dit, c'est qui cette fille ? Tes doigts, ta main, et le bras qui va avec, j'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi élégant. Tes jambes sans fin... Ta bouche... J'avais déjà envie de la sentir sur la mienne. Tes yeux... Merde tes yeux... Comment c'est possible d'avoir des yeux aussi beaux ? Je me suis senti mal d'un coup, je venais d'agir comme un connard avec une fille juste devant toi. J'avais honte. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais honte de la façon dont j'avais agi, et ce, seulement parce que tu m'avais vu. Viens là, Lily. »

Elle monte les quelques marches sans trop comprendre, et elle s'arrête devant moi. Je lui souris, et j'inspire profondément.

« Ce parfum me fout en l'air. Je ne pensais qu'à ça. Et quand je ne l'ai plus senti, je me suis demandé à quoi ça me servait de continuer à respirer. Tu m'avais accroché. Viens. »

Elle prend la main que je lui tends et me suis sur le balcon. Je me penche pour regarder les lumières dehors. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne comprend pas.

« Salut Lola, je lui dit. »

Elle sourit. Elle se rappelle. Il y a une petite étincelle dans son regard.

« Raté... Elle me répond.  
_ Tant pis. »

Il y a un silence. Puis elle ravale un rire en détournant le regard du mien. Elle rougit.

« J'étais là comme un con, et je ne disais plus rien parce que j'attendais juste que tu me donnes ton prénom et tu ne le faisais pas. Je pensais mettre ma fierté de côté pour te le demander, et finalement, un mec t'a fait rentrer dans ton appart. J'avais envie de tout casser. Je n'avais rien eu le temps de dire. Et puis on s'est retrouvé dans la cage d'escalier. Plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois j'avais un peu plus envie de te connaître. »

Je lui tends à nouveau la main et je l'emmène dans l'appart d'à côté qui est maintenant occupé par Sirius. Il m'a filé les clés quand je les lui ai demandé avant qu'il s'en aille avec Agathe. Je les ai plus ou moins forcé à se barrer, en fait... Peu importe. Je m'assois sur le canapé vert bouteille de Lily qui n'a pas bougé de place.

« C'était la première fois que je rentrais chez toi. Tu as renvoyé ce mec qui t'attendais à la porte, et tu t'es occupée de moi. Tu pouvais me faire ce que tu voulais à ce moment précis. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Je t'ai dit des conneries, j'essayais de te provoquer pour tester tes limites. Tu m'as renvoyé la balle, j'aimais ça. Et puis je t'ai fait rire. Et là, je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre qu'à toi et à ce merveilleux son qui venait de sortir de ta bouche. Puis tu m'en as dit un peu plus sur toi. Enfin ! Ça m'a fait plaisir. Je me suis réjouis un peu trop vite, tu m'as lancé une pique. J'étais frappé par ton arrogance. J'étais en colère contre toi. Tu t'étais foutu de ma gueule comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. J'avais envie de te casser, mais j'ai choisi de m'en aller. Deux jours plus tard, je proposais à Sirius et Rémus d'aller à la Chope-Sans-Fond parce que je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête. »

Je descends les escaliers du bâtiment quatre à quatre en la tenant toujours fermement par la main. Une fois en bas, je la fait transplaner dans ce club où elle travaillait qui ne ferme qu'à l'aube. Je l'invite à s'asseoir au bar à côté de moi, et je commande deux whisky pur feu.

« Je t'attendais, mais je ne savais pas si tu bossais ce soir là. J'essayais de me remémorer notre discussion de l'autre fois, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne me souvenais pas t'avoir entendu mentionner tes horaires. C'était une véritable obsession. Je te cherchais partout mais tu n'étais pas là. J'étais déçu. Je me suis perdu dans mon verre jusqu'à ce que Sirius me donne un coup de coude. Et puis je t'ai vu. Tu discutais avec ta collègue. Tu portais ton Tshirt blanc et ton petit short en jean. Tu étais si belle que je me suis presque étouffée avec mon whisky pur feu quand tu t'es approchée de nous avec ton sourire confiant. Je suis devenu jaloux quand je t'ai vu discuter avec Sirius, et je bouillonnais quand le mec que tu es allée servir t'a touché la cuisse. C'est pour ça que je t'ai rejoint dehors. Tu m'as fais rire quand tu m'as dis que tu ne fumais pas alors que je venais de te prendre en flagrant délit. De la provocation, de l'humour, du Lily tout craché. J'avais envie de t'embrasser. Tu m'as foutu un vent avant même que je ne tente ma chance. Ça m'a déstabilisé. J'avais l'impression que je venais de me prendre un mur en pleine gueule. J'avais mal à mon ego. Alors je me suis vengé en me foutant de toi. Et puis je suis rentré chez moi en me disant qu'encore une fois, j'avais merdé. Je suis revenu plusieurs heures plus tard parce que Sirius m'avait averti qu'il y avait eu une attaque. Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je te cherchais partout et tu n'étais nulle part. J'avais peur Lily. J'ai défoncé ta porte et tu n'étais pas chez toi. J'espérais presque que tu étais chez un de ces pauvres mecs que tu ramènes chez toi d'habitude, mais finalement je t'ai trouvé dehors, dans la ruelle, contre le mur. Putain je me sentais mal de te voir comme ça. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête. J'étais fou. Tu saignais. Je voulais tuer le connard qui t'avais fait ça mais il était déjà mort. Ça ne changeait rien que je m'accuse à ta place. Si tu ne t'en étais pas occupé, je l'aurais fait. Je t'inspectais dans le moindre détail parce que j'avais trop peur de te perdre, et je te jure que je n'en profitais pas. J'étais trop flippé, j'étais dans un état second, je voulais juste être sûr que tu n'avais rien de plus, que tu allais bien. Et puis avant que le médicomage t'emmène, tu m'as foutu un vent. Encore un. Le lendemain, pareil. J'étais perdu. J'étais à abandonner, mais tu as fini par m'inviter chez toi à ta soirée. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas savoir si je pourrais venir ou non. Je savais que je pourrai. Je voulais juste t'en faire baver un peu. Un millième de ce que tu m'en avais fait baver, moi. Tu as flirté avec moi pendant un bon moment, mais tu m'as freiné dès que j'ai tenté quelque chose. Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser. Je ne savais pas ce que tu attendais de moi. Finis ton Whisky-pur-feu, je lui ordonne. »

Ses yeux jonglent entre le verre et moi, et finalement, elle le descend d'une traite et me suit à nouveau à l'extérieur. Nous transplanons une nouvelle fois à l'appartement.

« Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Sirius, et là tu t'es ramenée avec ton trench noir.  
_ Oh non James pitié ne me fais pas revivre ça. »

Je lui souris et je la serre contre moi.

« Tu étais belle. Tu es belle. Mais je savais que tu ne voulais pas encore de moi. C'est pour ça que j'étais en colère contre toi. Tu ne me devais rien, et surtout pas ça. Je voulais que tu sois à moi quand tu l'aurais décidé, et pas parce que tu voulais me remercier de quoi que ce soit. Tu es la première fille que je respecte. Je voulais que tu te respecte aussi. Je voulais faire les choses bien. Je voulais être correct avec toi, alors je me suis retenu, même si j'avais très envie de te sauter dessus et j'étais content de m'être contenu quand tu t'es mise à me parler de toi, parce que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que nous étions pareils et que je ne voulais pas te faire plus de mal que la vie t'avait déjà infligée. Tes mots me touchaient. Je voulais te connaître plus. Je voulais toujours plus. Toujours. Alors je t'ai proposé de me rejoindre aux Trois Balais. Tu as accepté. Je n'y croyais pas. J'étais bien obligé de me rendre à l'évidence quand tu t'y es pointée. C'est fermé à cette heure là, alors on ne va pas y aller, Lily, mais je te revois encore t'asseoir sur la banquette. Tu étais trempée et tes cheveux mouillés étaient plus foncés que d'habitude. Tu pestais parce que tu les trouvais horribles sans savoir que moi je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça. Tu étais sublime. Puis tu m'as accompagné au ministère, et tous les gens nous fixaient dans les couloirs. Tu croyais que c'était moi qu'ils regardaient, mais moi je savais que c'étaittoi parce que tu étais rayonnante. Alors je t'ai emmené au restau, qui est aussi fermé à cette heure là, et j'ai passé un moment super. Je buvais tes paroles. J'en voulais encore. Alors quand on s'est retrouvé devant chez nous, je t'ai proposé de rentrer, tout en me répétant que tu allais probablement refuser. Mais tu m'as surpris une fois de plus en acceptant. »

J'ouvre le placard de la cuisine pour attraper la boîte de chocolats. Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit et elle va immédiatement s'asseoir à la même place qu'i peine 6 mois. Je fais pareil et je lui tends la boîte. Elle attrape un chocolat, avale une moitié et me tend l'autre. Elle lève son pouce. J'éclate de rire. Encore une fois, il est dégueulasse.

« Et tu te payes ma tête... Encore et toujours. Mais je m'en fous autant que je m'en foutais ce soir là, parce que ta bouche a touché cet infâme morceau de chocolat qui est par conséquent le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé. Je sais, c'est paradoxal, mais tu comprends où je veux en venir... Pendant toute la soirée tu as continué à me rentrer dedans sans ménagement, à me provoquer, à m'agacer... Lily j'avais tellement envie de toi à ce moment précis... Et puis tu m'as touché encore avec tes paroles. On était tous les deux au bord de l'autoroute Lily, on était tout seuls, et j'étais bien avec toi. Je suis bien avec toi. »

Elle plonge sa main dans mes cheveux, et je la lui enlève à contrecœur. Pas maintenant Lily. Je n'ai pas terminé. Je sors l'échiquier et replace les pions exactement au même endroit que lorsque j'étais à deux doigts de la battre et qu'elle l'a balancé par terre. Elle sourit de plus belle et vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

« Tu n'as pas pris mon roi la première fois, tu ne le prendras pas maintenant, me dit-elle en détruisant toute ma mise en scène.  
_ Je m'en fous de prendre ton roi Lily, je lui dis très sincèrement. »

Sa main retourne se promener sur ma tête, et elle rapproche son visage du mien. Elle ne m'embrasse pas. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne respire plus. Je suis submergé par les souvenirs qu'elle m'a laissés, et qu'elle me laisse encore. Ma main glisse dans son dos. Elle soupire de bonheur. Non. Pas maintenant Lily.

« Respire, elle me dit en passant son index sur ma joue. »

Je lui obéis. Encore. Mes sentiments m'oppressent. Ses doigts passent sous ma chemise, je l'arrête. Non Lily, je n'ai toujours pas fini.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous cette nuit là, je ne l'avais jamais vécu avant. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était de se donner à quelqu'un et d'accepter que quelqu'un se donne à soit. C'était comme... Comme crever de plaisir. Ta peau contre la mienne, c'était... Inespéré... C'était bon. C'était bien, Lily. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et puis je t'ai vu partir au milieu de la nuit. Je voulais que tu restes. Je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire. J'avais peur qu'on ne soit pas sur la même longueur d'onde, et j'ai réalisé : pourquoi tu voudrais de moi ? Je ne suis rien. Et tu m'as conforté dans mon idée quand tu es parti en France.  
_ James... Me coupe t-elle avec un regard d'excuse.  
_ Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais heureux quand je t'ai vu revenir, même si je ne l'ai pas montré. Tu étais si gentille avec Nymphadora. Je me sentais bien et mal à la fois. Bien parce que tu étais là, mal parce que je ne savais pas à quoi tu jouais. Alors je t'ai puni à ma façon après mon entraînement de quidditch. J'ai pris ce dont j'avais besoin, et je t'ai laissé réfléchir à tout ça dans ton coin. Ensuite j'ai reçu tes lettres, et j'étais tout aussi troublé que toi, et je souriais comme un con. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait entre nous, je ne comprenais pas. Je voulais comprendre. Alors le lendemain, j'ai été te voir à la bibliothèque, même si je m'étais juré de ne jamais y foutre les pieds. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'avais envie de te voir. Surtout qu'une mission de merde se rapprochait, j'avais juste besoin de te voir. Comme on a besoin de respirer pour vivre. Tout allait mieux quand tu t'es retrouvée devant moi, et je voyais clair à nouveau, mais ce soir là, tu t'es pointée chez moi en me disant que tu étais fiancée. Et Lily c'est comme si tu m'avais flingué. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus. J'avais envie de te foutre dehors mais j'en étais incapable parce que tu étais belle, tu étais intelligente, tu étais pleine de contradictions, pleine d'incertitudes et ça, encore une fois, ça m'a touché. Tu m'as raconté toute l'histoire et tout ce temps je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que tu foutais chez moi. Ce mec était parfait, et moi je n'étais rien. Je n'étais que le connard de bourge qui vivait à côté. Et puis toi, naturellement, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde, tu as sous-entendu que les vingts premières années de ta vie avaient été une perte de temps puisque tu ne me connaissais pas. Tu t'es amusée avec mon cerveau Lily. Moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne peux rien faire quand tu me regardes comme ça, quand tu me dis des choses comme ça.  
_ James arrête, elle me supplie les yeux brillants de larmes.  
_ Non. Je n'ai pas terminé. Ce jour là, j'ai fait l'amour avec toi Lily. Pour la deuxième fois. Parce que je ne compte pas ce qu'il s'est passé après l'entraînement de quidditch. Bref, c'était encore mieux que la première fois. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais tu me démontre constamment qu'on peut aller plus loin. Et après ça Lily, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. »

Je la tire par le poignet pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Je m'arrête devant l'immense miroir et la prend par les épaules pour qu'elle se tienne devant moi. Elle me regarde silencieusement à travers la glace. Je crois que maintenant, elle sait où je veux en venir. Ou du moins, elle en a une vague idée.

« Regarde toi. Tu es forte. Tu es belle Lily. Tu es la plus belle personne au monde à mes yeux. Tu t'en rends compte ou pas ? Tu comprends maintenant ? Je ne suis plus une énigme là, tu vois, tu sais tout. Je ressens toute la douleur qu'il y a au fond de toi. J'ai envie de te la prendre. Je ne veux pas te revoir dans cet état. Jamais. »

Elle baisse la tête vers ses pieds en rougissant.

« Regarde moi.  
_ James, s'il te plaît...  
_ Regarde moi Lily. »

Elle fini par obtempérer et ses yeux verts croisent les miens dans le miroir. Elle rougit d'avantage. J'ai un petit sourire.

« Tu vois comme je tiens à toi ? Je serai toujours là pour toi. Ok ?  
_ Ok, souffle t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. »

Parfait. On est presque au bout Lily. Je retourne dans le salon et elle trottine derrière moi. J'attrape son manteau et je lui tends. Je réponds à sa question silencieuse. Oui, on repart. On transplane devant la bibliothèque. La fille du guichet a accepté de désactiver l'alarme pour moi quand j'ai été la voir cette semaine, et j'ai à peine eu besoin de lui faire du charme. Je fais signe à Lily de ne pas me demander de quelle façon je m'y suis pris quand je la fais rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il fait noir. C'est étrange comme les endroits changent en fonction de l'heure à laquelle on y vient. Enfin bref. J'emmène Lily jusqu'à son bureau, j'ouvre la porte, j'allume la lumière, et elle s'assoit instinctivement sur le coin de la table.

« Si je suis venu, c'est parce que j'étais anxieux. J'avais ma mission ce soir là, et j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Je n'avais jamais eu peur avant. Tu as changé la donne. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule Lily. Je ne voulais pas que tu me supplies, je m'en foutais, je voulais juste passer un bon moment avec toi avant d'y aller mais on a fini par s'engueuler. Je me suis énervé parce que tu m'as dit que tu ne m'appartenais pas. J'avais envie que tu m'appartiennes.  
_ Maintenant je suis toute à toi.  
_ Non, pas encore. Tu es trop impatiente Lily. Tu sais quoi, je n'aime pas la façon dont ça s'est passé entre nous ce jour là, alors on va la refaire. Tu es prête ? »

Elle hoche la tête et me regarde partir et rerentrer, dubitative. Je lui lance un petit sourire en coin en m'adossant à la porte. Elle s'avance vers moi.

« Ça devient une habitude, Mr Potter.  
_ Une bonne ou une mauvaise ?  
_ Une très, très, très, très, très bonne. »

Elle noue ses bras autour de ma nuque. Les miens la serrent un peu plus contre moi.

« Il y a un truc qui te tracasse ?  
_ Oui. Je pars en mission avec l'Ordre tout à l'heure. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'inquiéter. Je veux juste te prévenir... et te dire au passage que je t'aime.  
_ James... Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ben voilà. C'est sorti. C'est la première fois que je lui dis, et la première fois qu'elle me le dit, et ça fait du bien. De se l'entendre dire, et de l'entendre dire. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire. Elle lève la tête, et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

« Tu vois, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, je lui fait remarquer.  
_ Aucune comparaison.  
_ Maintenant, on rentre.  
_ Encore ?  
_ C'est le dernier transplanage. Promis. »

Je la pousse doucement jusqu'au canapé où je l'oblige à s'asseoir.

« Tu te rappelles de ce soir là, quand je suis rentré de la mission ?  
_ Oui. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais passer ta vie avec moi.  
_ Oui. Et tu ne me croyais pas. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit après ?  
_ Tu... Tu m'as dit oui quand je t'ai... Quand je t'ai demandé si tu le pensais vraiment... Elle bafouille.  
_ Oui, et ensuite ? »

Mes yeux pétillent. Les siens aussi. Tellement que je crois qu'elle va pleurer. Je l'aime à en crever.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ensuite ? Je répète.  
_ Tu as dit que tu ne te moquais pas de moi.  
_ C'est ça. Et... Après ? »

Elle rougit violemment. Elle me dévisage. Je devine qu'elle ne sait pas trop si elle doit penser ce qu'elle pense, alors je tombe à genoux devant elle pour mettre fin à ses interrogations silencieuses.

« Epouse moi.  
_ C'est pas une demande ça, c'est un ordre ! Elle me fait remarquer.  
_ Exactement. »

Elle ravale un rire. Je lui tends la bague. Elle la prend, joue avec pendant plusieurs secondes qui me semblent interminables. Ses yeux jonglent entre mon visage et la bague. Je la décourage de me faire la moindre réflexion sur le prix d'un simple coup d'œil. Elle me comprend. Elle a un sourire mystérieux scotché sur le visage.

« Bon, bah si c'est un ordre alors... Elle finit par dire en la glissant autour de son annulaire avant de me sauter au cou. »

**Fin ! **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi sur cette fiction et surtout à ceux qui m'ont laissé de super reviews ! **

**RDV sur Les Désirs Dérangés qui est loin d'être terminée ! **

**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !**


End file.
